Stardust
by Tio Brony
Summary: Traducción de la historia Stardust de Arad de la página de Fimfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Arad

**Traductor:** Tio Brony

** Género:** Oscuro, Crossover, Ciencia Ficción, Sangre, Humano

**Sinopsis:** Aislada de sus amigos y tomada prisionera en medio de una guerra, Twilight debe lidiar con los peligros muy reales de ser percibida como enemiga, así como con las pesadillas de su llegada a la 'Tierra'. ¿Puede superar sus propios miedos y los temores de sus captores? ¿Será la ayuda del unicornio descarriado una bendición o una maldición para los 'humanos'? Lo más importante, ¿alguna vez encontrará un camino a casa?

* * *

**Primer Contacto**

Ser hecho de piedra dejó poco que hacer, excepto volverse loco… o planear. Discord había hecho bastante de las dos cosas en los milenios anteriores, y después de encontrarse petrificado una vez más, reanudó su complot. Si bien sus sentidos más mundanos no podían contarle sobre su entorno, tenía otros para ayudarlo. Celestia, su némesis y compañera durante miles de años, se acercó a su forma helada junto con las mentes más apagadas y mundanas de sus guardias. Luego le estaban mudando… a alguna parte. El desarrollo fue inesperado tan pronto pero no inesperado, especialmente cuando la presencia de los Elementos apareció cerca. Si su rostro no hubiera sido de piedra, Discord podría haber sonreído. _Oh Celestia, eres tan fácil de anticipar._

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que el avatar del caos sintiera que los elementos de armonía comenzaban a romper su prisión de piedra. Cuando Discord se liberó, gritó al cielo por su emancipación… y siguió su grito con una carcajada.

"¿Reformarme? ¿¡Reformarme!?" Discord habló entre risas, "¿Y quién cree ella que puede hacerlo?" Una rápida mirada al Pegaso amarillo fue todo lo que Discord necesitaba para confirmar. "¿Fluttershy?" Cayó al suelo de la risa. Los seis elementos rodearon a Discord mientras Twilight dio un paso adelante.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera hablar, Discord se disparó hacia arriba y la miró. "Oh sí, lo sé, lo sé." Su pata de león comenzó a imitar una boca que hablaba, y la voz de Twilight salió de ella: "Indignación justa, amenazas de usar los elementos, bla, bla, bla."

"No he vivido tanto tiempo sin poder ver la escritura en la pared, mis queridas." Discord continuó mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Una garra dispareja señaló la pared que apareció detrás de él.

"Dice… ¿cuarto?" Dijo Twilight, arqueando una ceja mientras examinaba la palabra escrita allí. Ella retrocedió sorprendida cuando la cabeza de Pinkie Pie estalló desde el centro de la pared.

"¡No importa qué muro coloques, Discord! ¡Lo romperé si comienzas a ser malo otra vez!" Pinkie declaró en voz alta, y toda la pared se derrumbó a su alrededor.

Discord se encogió de hombros y miró por encima del hombro. "¡Sabía que no debería haber usado esa pared! Pinkie conoce su debilidad fatal." Pinkie y Twilight comenzaron a interrumpir, pero Discord hizo callar a las dos. "Esta situación solo puede terminar de dos maneras: volveré a ser un adorno para el césped o me 'reformaré'. El único comodín real es cómo soy reformado… Entonces, Twilight, ¿quieres hacer una apuesta?"

"Tú y tus preciosos amigos saben en su corazón que la amistad puede conquistarlo todo. Todavía no estoy convencido." Discord se inclinó hacia atrás en una silla que apareció instantáneamente detrás de él. Sus ojos maníacos ahora estaban ocultos detrás de las gafas de color naranja, y sus patas/garras ahora enguantadas de blanco estaban unidas ante su rostro. "Estos son los términos: convénceme, irrefutablemente, de que la amistad es el poder más fuerte del universo, y me someteré voluntariamente a la autoridad de Celestia."

Twilight miró a los otros elementos antes de asentir y volverse hacia Discord. "Acepto tu desafío, Discord." El avatar del caos sonrió y chasqueó los dedos. Un recorte de cartón de Twilight cayó de bruces al suelo, donde una vez estuvo.

"¿¡Qué le hiciste a Twilight!?" Los otros elementos gritaron con incredulidad.

Discord solo sonrió e inspeccionó sus patas enguantadas, "La envié a ganar o perder nuestra apuesta, por supuesto. Si la amistad es tan poderosa como ella dice, entonces no tendrá problemas para regresar aquí y demostrarme que estoy equivocado." Él se inclinó hacia adelante y sonrió con dientes. "La envié a un lugar donde la hostilidad es primera, segunda y tercera naturaleza. Un lugar donde lo desconocido es un enemigo a ser destruido. Un lugar donde la amistad _ciertamente_ no es magia…"

* * *

Los gritos y los sonidos de fuego cercanos fueron los primeros indicios de que Twilight ya no estaba en Ponyville. Pasaron unos largos momentos antes de que sus otros sentidos volvieran a ella, el humo llenó rápidamente sus pulmones mientras intentaba respirar. La unicornio tosió mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Desapareció la sensación familiar de hierba y tierra, reemplazada por una piedra lisa debajo de sus pezuñas.

"Ugh, ¿chicas? ¿Qué pasó?" Twilight abrió lentamente los ojos para ver qué estaba pasando, y solo pudo jadear. Atrás quedaron los reconfortantes campos de hierba a las afueras de Ponyville. El suelo estaba perfectamente nivelado y completamente de piedra, y los edificios bloqueados que la rodeaban por tres lados estaban en llamas. A medida que sus sentidos se recuperaron aún más, la mente analítica de Twilight continuó tomando nota de los detalles de su entorno, incluidas dos cajas de metal entre las que ahora se encontraba.

Los oídos de Twilight se alzaron al escuchar voces más allá de las cajas, y ella se asomó con cautela a la vuelta de la esquina para ver la fuente. Al otro lado del claro, un trío de figuras surgió entre los edificios. Los tres eran bípedos, dos más altos y uno más pequeño que se aferraba tan fuerte como podía. El más grande gritó y se volvió por donde venía mientras los otros dos seguían corriendo.

Twilight siguió a la pareja mientras corrían antes de volver a la primera figura, justo a tiempo para verla morir. Algo con demasiadas garras y patas se escapó de la oscuridad entre los edificios y saltó con una lluvia de sangre carmesí. Las dos figuras restantes gritaron, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el monstruo cruzó la distancia y derribó a la pareja. Solo quedaba una voz que gritaba, solo para ser abruptamente terminada en una ráfaga de sangre y garras.

Twilight sabía de la muerte. Ella sabía acerca de los depredadores y cómo mataron en la naturaleza. Sus estudios fueron múltiples y variados, y uno de los temas breves que había tocado eran las ciencias naturales. Podía entender racionalmente lo que acababa de suceder, y pudo haberlo aceptado como un hecho de cómo funcionaba el mundo si lo hubiera leído en un libro.

Pero no sucedió en un libro; tres vidas acababan de terminar violentamente ante ella con las garras de algo que solo podía describir como un monstruo. Sus ojos se dilataron como pinchazos y comenzó a hiperventilar ruidosamente, lo que desvió la atención del monstruo asesino de su última víctima. Dejó caer el pequeño cuerpo y se dio la vuelta para avanzar hacia Twilight con un aullido.

"Mantente alejado. ¡Aléjate!" Twilight le susurró a la cosa, pero se deslizó hacia ella con las piernas como cuchillas. Sus ojos brillantes se fijaron en ella, y un par de garras con punta y brazos manchados de sangre se extendieron hacia adelante mientras se movía a una velocidad aterradora. El horror del unicornio se transformó en miedo mortal mientras golpeaba su magia y gritaba: "¡ALÉJATE!"

El hechizo que pretendía lanzar era una prensa telequinética para frenar o detener el avance del monstruo. Su forma más ligera se habría sentido como una manta húmeda que se arroja sobre su objetivo, los encantamientos más fuertes son suficientes para llevar un semental de tierra al suelo hasta que se desvanezca. Pero el talento de Twilight era magia bruta, y sus habilidades naturales se vieron reforzadas por el miedo a una muerte violenta tan cercana.

Una fuerza telequinética masiva cayó sobre el monstruo, aplastándolo y rociando icor amarillo en todas las direcciones, así como craqueando la piedra debajo de él. El cuerpo aplastado, o lo que quedaba de él, se retorció una vez antes de quedarse quieto. Cualquier agarre hipnótico que sostuvo a Twilight en su lugar se rompió y ella se revolvió hacia atrás antes de caer de nuevo en su flanco. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el cadáver del monstruo, y el mismo pensamiento seguía repitiéndose en su mente: _No fue mi intención lastimarlo, no fue mi intención lastimarlo; no quise lastimarlo…_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos cuando una sombra cayó sobre ella. Tenía el tiempo justo para registrar otro bípedo parado detrás de ella antes de que todo el mundo se oscureciera.

* * *

**16:45, 02/04/15, Washington, D.C.**

"Fowler, Harris, el último Chryssalid ha caído," informó el cabo Matt Harris a través de las comunicaciones mientras pasaba sobre la radiografía aturdida para examinar lo que quedaba del insecto. Enfundó el lanzador ARC y la pistola, y trajo su rifle para cubrir el Chryssalid bastante aplastado mientras miraba los cadáveres de los tres civiles. "Recuperación de la señal para mi ubicación, tengo una captura viva."

"Copiado, Harris. Excelente trabajo," la respuesta llegó a través de las comunicaciones de su casco, "¿confirmar el tipo de captura?"

El cabo se volvió hacia la radiografía aturdida y ligeramente temblorosa antes de sacudir levemente la cabeza, "¿Un… unicornio, señor?"

* * *

OPERACIÓN MARTILLO: COMPLETA

MISIÓN DE DETENER TERROR ALIENIGENA

MINIMAS PERDIDAS CIVILES

STRIKE-1 INFORMES KIA 0, WIA 2

INVENTARIO DE RECUPERACIÓN DEL EQUIPO:

(Documentado por Teniente Fujikawa)

FRAGMENTOS DE ARMA DE PLASMA (15 en total)

CUERPOS SECTOIDES (5 en total)

HOMBRES DELGADOS (3 en total)

CADAVERES DE CHRYSSALID (3 en total)

CAPTURA DE UNICORNIO VIVO

EVALUACIÓN DE LA OPERACIÓN: EXCELENTE

* * *

**Notas del Traductor:**

**Notas del Autor:**

Información suplementaria:

**Lanzador de Arco:** Una arma lateral no letal diseñada para incapacitar a los alienígenas para la captura usando corrientes eléctricas de alto voltaje.

**Crisálida:** Armas de terror alienígenas indiscriminadas empleadas conocidas por su ferocidad y velocidad.

**Equipos de Recuperación:** Equipos de socorro desplegados en un área de operaciones recogen cuerpos, armas y capturas vivas tan pronto como sea posible hacerlo. Los materiales recopilados se utilizan para la investigación para comprender mejor la fisiología y la tecnología de los invasores alienígenas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Contención**

ATAQUE FRUSTRADO EN EL CONGRESO, PRESENCIA ALIENIGENA ACREDITADA POR MULTIPLES TESTIGOS A PESAR DE LAS NEGATIVAS DE POLS.

LAS CUENTAS DEL TESTIGO OCULAR DESCRIBEN FUERZAS ARMADAS NO IDENTIFICADAS QUE COMBATE A ALIENIGENAS EN WASHINGTON DC; RECUPERANDO CUERPOS ALIENIGENOS. EL GOBIERNO NIEGA LOS INFORMES COMO TEORÍAS DE CONSPIRACIÓN.

* * *

**18:02, 02/04/15, XCOM HQ, Hangar Subterráneo**

El comandante Bradford se encontró con los Skyrangers en el momento en que aterrizaron, con una tableta en la mano con los datos de la misión disponibles. Tan pronto como las rampas llegaron a la cubierta, el hangar subterráneo explotó cuando los equipos de mantenimiento salieron de los pozos para atender los transportes. El equipo médico se reunió con el escuadrón cuando desembarcó de los Skyrangers, y el comandante se alegró de ver que estaban casi intactos.

El Cabo Harris, el Sargento Dryzimski y el Teniente Fowler quedaron intactos, y la armadura del soldado Jenkins quedó arrasada por no menos de cuatro incidentes. El casco de Jenkins estaba en sus manos, deformado por un quinto casi error que casi le decapitó. A juzgar por su sonrisa tonta, ella estaba ilesa. Los soldados Lee y Anderson fueron los que más sufrieron; ambos habían recibido malos golpes de los invasores y no pudieron salir del Skyranger por su propia cuenta. Después de una revisión superficial de los primeros cuatro, el equipo médico irrumpió en la rampa para verificar al resto.

Bradford estaba de pie con las manos detrás de la espalda y la tableta sostenida detrás de él, su mirada fija en Harris hasta que el cabo notó la atención y se dirigió hacia él. Harris lanzó un rápido saludo, que Bradford le devolvió con igual nitidez. "A gusto, y gran trabajo por ahí cabo. La Doctora Vahlen también le agradece la captura en vivo."

"Gracias, señor," Harris se ofreció una sonrisa cansada cuando se volvió para mirar la segunda rampa del Skyranger descender y el equipo de recuperación comenzó a descargar lo que había recogido del capitolio. El 'unicornio' estaba sellado dentro de un contenedor de metal y lentamente lo sacaban del compartimento de carga para transportarlo a un contenedor para interrogarlo. "Sin embargo, lamento la elección del nombre."

Bradford sonrió ante eso y se rió entre dientes: "No hay tiempo para arrepentimientos, cabo. Es parte del registro oficial ahora." La convención de nomenclatura adoptada por la organización XCOM fue bastante simple: el que lo ve, lo nombra. Los 'flotadores' y los 'hombres delgados' fueron etiquetados por razones obvias, el primero por ser capaz de volar y el segundo por ser delgado como un riel. 'Sectoides' y 'Crisálidas' provienen de películas de terror con monstruos similares. 'Unicornio' parecía demasiado cálido y confuso considerando a qué se enfrentaban. _Por supuesto, la apariencia puede ser engañosa_, pensó Bradford mientras le presentaba la tableta al cabo.

"He estado revisando las imágenes de tu cámara blindada, pero me gustaría escuchar exactamente lo que sucedió de ti…"

* * *

Transcripción de imágenes de seguridad, Contención Alienígena, XCOM HQ

ADVERTENCIA: El acceso a este archivo está RESTRINGIDO al personal con autorización TOP SECRET o superior. Los intentos de acceder a este archivo sin autorización serán revisados y serán motivo de TERMINACIÓN Y/O PROCESAMIENTO. La distribución de este archivo solo se puede hacer con autorización de Cmdr. David Bradford, la falta de autorización dará como resultado la TERMINACIÓN Y/O PROCESAMIENTO.

Persona (s) identificada dentro del metraje:

Dr. Moira Vahlen (V) – Investigador Principal

Dr. Joel Mills (M) – Investigador Asistente, Xenobiología

Dr. Kim Ngo (N) – Investigador Asistente, Ciencias del Comportamiento

Sujeto 05 'Unicornio' (U)

Hora: 18:20, 04/02/15

(V) – "Este tema es una ruptura interesante de las convenciones anteriores vistas con otras tropas alienígenas, a pesar de su falta de coherencia."

\- "Los especímenes encontrados hasta ahora han tenido roles muy específicos en mente, infiltración, movimiento rápido, incluso armas terroristas indiscriminadas. Todos son uniformemente violentos, obviamente criados para el combate y los análogos más cercanos de la Tierra son reptiles o organismos basados en insectos."

\- "Este tema difiere de esas convenciones al menos físicamente, ya que no podemos determinar patrones de comportamiento hasta que el sujeto despierte. Su aspecto físico es bastante colorido, con la mayoría de su cuerpo cubierto de cabello lavanda-"

(M) – "Abrigo, Doctor."

(V) – "…el abrigo de la criatura parece ser de color lavanda, mientras que la criatura parece tener una cola y…"

(M) – "Melena, Doctor."

(V) – "…melena de un tono más oscuro. Tres características notables incluyen lo que parece ser un patrón complejo que aparece en ambos lados de la parte posterior del sujeto…"

(M) – "Flanco, Doctor."

(V) – "Doctor Mills, ¿puedo preguntar por qué estamos usando una terminología revisada para discutir este tema?"

(M) – "Dada la similitud del espécimen con los análogos equinos, sentí que los términos para esos animales en particular serían más precisos que las palabras anteriores."

(V) – "…Muy astuto, Doctor. ¿Entiendo que creciste cerca de esos animales? Quizás le gustaría continuar con la evaluación física, dada su familiaridad con la terminología y la biología."

(M) – "Un placer."

**Doctora Vahlen retrocede para permitir que el Doctor Mills estudie al Sujeto 05 a través del cristal**

(M) – "Continuando con el resumen de la Doctora Vahlen, el sujeto tiene un patrón muy distinto y complejo en cada flanco. Hasta donde alcanza la vista, son idénticos y no son el resultado de la marca o los tatuajes. De nuevo, a simple vista parece que el patrón es parte de su pelaje, aunque el análisis químico puede determinar si es natural o colorante. Doctor Ngo, ¿especula sobre su significado?"

**Doctor Ngo da un paso adelante para examinar la marca en el Sujeto 05 y la compara con imágenes en su tableta**

(N) – "Rango o dominio de un conjunto de habilidades dado, primera aproximación. Quizás el número de 'estrellas' indica su lugar en la jerarquía alienígena… lo dudo ya que esta marca parece ser exclusiva de este espécimen. La segunda suposición sería la identificación de algún tipo."

(M) – "Gracias por su aporte. Sobre el tema de los colores, la cola y la melena del sujeto tienen rayas de diferentes tonos de púrpura que son uniformes desde la raíz hasta la punta, casi como lo que ves que tienen los niños en estos días. Sin análisis químicos, solo podemos especular sobre sus orígenes."

\- "El otro rasgo fisiológico importante es un cuerno de seis pulgadas que sobresale de la frente del espécimen, cónico con una ligera espiral. Esto probablemente llevó al equipo de ataque a designar esto como un… unicornio."

**Los tres Doctores comparten una sonrisa**

**El Sujeto 05 muestra signos de recuperación de la conciencia**

(V) – "Ah, parece que nuestro invitado finalmente se está recuperando del rayo del Lanzador de Arco en el campo. Me sorprende que no se haya recuperado antes, incluso los Sectoides revivieron rápidamente y tuvieron que ser… sometidos aún más."

**El Sujeto 05 se despierta por completo y permanece inestable. Gira en círculo para examinar su celda de retención antes de volverse para mirar a los médicos reunidos**

(N) – "Su evaluación previa está demostrando ser correcta con respecto a las tendencias agresivas, Moira. Todo lo demás que hayamos puesto en la celda ya estaría rebotando en las paredes. Ojos grandes y expresivos… afecto casi humano. Bastante curioso por cierto."

**El Sujeto 05 golpea el recinto de vidrio con una extremidad**

(U) – [Ininteligible]

(N) – "Fascinante… me pregunto si nos puede entender."

(M) – "Me alegra que no esté gritando asesinato sangriento como los flotadores."

(V) – "No estamos aquí para mirarlo o dejar que nos haga lo mismo. Ahora que el sujeto está despierto, podemos comenzar el interrogatorio."

**La Doctora Vahlen activa los controles en la celda del Sujeto 05. Las asambleas de interrogatorio emergen de sus alojamientos en las paredes. El Sujeto 05 se da cuenta de las asambleas a medida que se desarrollan y alcanzan hacia él. El Sujeto 05 se agita extremadamente y comienza a golpear el cristal**

(U) – [Ininteligible]

(N) – "Yo… no creo que necesite estar aquí para esto."

**El Doctor Ngo se da vuelta para irse, los Doctores Vahlen y Mills permanecen. El Doctor Mills cambia de un pie a otro y mira hacia otro lado de la celda. Los ataques del Sujeto 05 contra el vidrio se vuelven frenéticos a medida que las armaduras de ensamblaje se encienden y están al alcance**

(M) – "¿Podemos apagar el audio?"

(V) – "…como desee, Doctor. Espera, ¿qué eso-"

**El cuerno del Sujeto 05 se pone blanco y desaparece dentro de la celda. Las cámaras de seguridad vuelven a adquirir al Sujeto 05 dentro del laboratorio, detrás de los Doctores Vahlen y Mills**

Sistema de Megafonía – "Infracción de seguridad, laboratorio de contención de alienígenas. Iniciando los procedimientos de bloqueo, se han notificado los detalles de seguridad."

(U) – [Ininteligible]

(M) – "¡Oh, mierda, está suelto!"

(V) – "¡Fuera, ahora!"

* * *

Twilight se despertó con el dolor corporal más intenso que jamás haya experimentado, además de un dolor de cabeza que le cortaba el cuerno. Lentamente abrió los ojos e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Dondequiera que ella estuviera, era dolorosamente blanco, lo que no le ayudó en nada a su dolor de cabeza. Por un breve momento, la unicornio se preguntó si estaría en Cloudsdale, pero el suelo imposiblemente duro lo descartó.

Lenta pero segura, Twilight puso sus pezuñas debajo de ella y lentamente abrió los ojos. Las duras paredes blancas la saludaron cuando las cosas comenzaron a enfocarse a su alrededor. Se dio la vuelta y encontró que una pared estaba hecha completamente de vidrio, y tres bípedos la miraban con desprendimiento clínico.

"¿Hola? ¿Pueden oírme?" Preguntó Twilight mientras golpeaba el vidrio con la pezuña. Ella vio las bocas en movimiento, y el otro respondió. El tercero mantuvo una mirada helada en Twilight e interrumpió a los demás. Con un dígito (similar a la garra de un dragón pero mucho más largo y delgado), el tercero pinchó algo sobre el escritorio al otro lado del cristal.

Una serie de ruidos metálicos sonaron detrás de Twilight, y ella se giró para ver dos miembros metálicos desplegarse y apuntar hacia ella y extender dos objetos con forma de casco. Ambos comenzaron a brillar y crujir con energía a medida que avanzaban, y Twilight sabía que la lastimarían _mucho_ si se acercaban demasiado.

"¡Por favor, déjame salir!" Gritó Twilight mientras golpeaba el vidrio frenéticamente. Se encontró con los ojos de uno de los bípedos, que se volvió y se alejó. "¡Por favor déjame salir! ¡POR FAVOR!"Gritó la unicornio, sin atreverse a mirar detrás de ella. Otro de los bípedos se volvió, mientras que el tercero mantuvo esa mirada helada. Podía sentir esos dos cascos casi en su flanco, y el instinto de lucha o huida se activó. A pesar de su dolor de cabeza, sacó toda la magia que pudo para arremeter contra los brazos que la alcanzaban y la magia cayó, _aplastando al bicho plano contra la piedra y rociando sangre amarilla por todas partes_. Twilight se recuperó de la memoria y descubrió que no podía atacar. Con tanta magia reunida y esperando ser gastada, el segundo instinto se hizo cargo: _vuelo_.

La teletransportación era un orden de magnitud más extenuante que la telequinética que Twilight tenía en mente, y sintió como si su cuerno estuviera en llamas mientras se recuperaba de él a pesar de que solo estaba fuera de la celda y dentro de la habitación contigua de los escritorios. La tensión del teletransporte combinado con el estrés del día hasta ahora, más una pila de papeles desafortunadamente colocado, hizo que Twilight tropezara y volcara el escritorio, dispersando su contenido por todas partes. "¡Owowowow!"

Desafortunadamente para el asediado unicornio, una voz incorpórea y sirenas comenzaron a gritar desde todas las direcciones, y los bípedos corrieron hacia la única salida a la habitación. El primero se agachó para evitar la puerta que se cerraba rápidamente, lo que le recordó incómodamente a Twilight el cierre de las fauces, mientras que el último tuvo que sumergirse. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, las sirenas y luces a todo volumen parpadearon y Twilight se encontró en completa oscuridad, lo que hizo poco para ayudar a su estado mental.

Un tropiezo más tarde y un choque de suministros de oficina después convenció a la unicornio demacrada de detenerse y respirar profundamente. "Está bien, Twilight, tomemos esto agradable y lento. Una pezuña a la vez," murmuró para sí misma, y el primer paso hizo que algo frágil _crujiera_ bajo su pezuña. "Excelente."

Varios largos momentos pasaron en la oscuridad mientras Twilight simplemente inhalaba y exhalaba. Cuando su ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad, el dolor punzante en su cuerno disminuyó gradualmente. Una vez que había bajado a un nivel más ignorable, el unicornio lanzó un hechizo de luz simple para ahuyentar la oscuridad. La habitación volvió a ser visible, las paredes blancas teñidas de violeta por la magia de Twilight, y se dio cuenta rápidamente de que estaba en el epicentro de varias baratijas y adornos que no podía reconocer y una tormenta de papeles se dispersó. Un escritorio estaba de costado mientras que el otro estaba desalineado con el resto de la fila.

A pesar de todas las preguntas sin respuesta que tenía y los horrores que su mente protegida había experimentado tan recientemente, la visión de tal desorden a su alrededor de repente parecía mucho más importante. Es. Necesario. Ser. **Organizado**.

Un simple acto de telequinesis por fuerza bruta enderezó el escritorio volcado y volvió a alinear el otro, mientras más delicadeza recogía todos los escombros en el piso. Twilight no sabía lo que hacía ninguno de los objetos pero de todos modos los organizó por tamaño y forma en uno de los escritorios ahora vacíos. El idioma impreso en el papel no era algo que el unicornio supiera, por lo que no pudo organizarlo de manera significativa, por lo que también decidió apilarlo en la mesa. Tan obsesivamente perfecta era la pila que un observador casual podría confundirla con un bloque sólido. En algún momento del camino, Twilight comenzó a tararear la melodía de Empacando el Invierno, y descubrió que no quería detenerse mientras continuaba.

Con la lista de cosas para organizar disminuyendo rápidamente, la mirada de Twilight cayó sobre el objeto que accidentalmente había aplastado. Era una cosa pequeña, hecha de un material liviano que nunca había visto antes y que, lamentablemente, se hizo añicos. En el epicentro de los fragmentos había un tubo hueco lleno de un líquido negro… ¡tinta! En el momento en que el olor familiar llegó a su hocico, dio un chillido de alegría, recogió todos los restos del objeto aplastado y lo llevó al escritorio.

Un análisis posterior del tubo de plástico mostró que terminaba en una punta de metal con una bola incrustada en él, y al dibujar la punta de la bola a través de una superficie, se extrajo la tinta de manera uniforme. "Eso es… ¡genio! ¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes? ¡Es una pluma y un tintero en uno!" La investigación de los fragmentos coincidió con uno de los muchos objetos que ahora se encuentran perfectamente organizados en el escritorio, que ella sacó de su lugar con su telequinesis.

Examinó cada detalle y comenzó a desmontarlo, pero fue interrumpida cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Twilight se había ido del escritorio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asomándose por debajo de otro escritorio para espiar la pesadilla que se avecinaba hacia ella.

* * *

Las instalaciones de XCOM contaban con las mejores y más brillantes mentes de la Tierra, y sus soldados fueron saqueados de las mejores fuerzas armadas de todo el mundo. El entrenamiento de cada persona en la organización fue determinado por su especialidad, pero cada persona, desde el comandante hasta los cocineros, recibió un curso sobre qué hacer en caso de invasión por fuerzas hostiles… o falla de contención de una captura viva.

El Comandante Bradford estaba silenciosamente complacido por el rápido despliegue de los soldados de la base. Cada intersección y todos los puntos de acceso que había encontrado hasta ahora estaban cubiertos por un fusilero con un chaleco antibalas, aunque la ropa debajo de la armadura variaba enormemente. La mayoría estaban en rotación y con sus uniformes casuales, mientras que otros usaban sudaderas y ropa de dormir. Un par de almas desafortunadas estaban empapadas hasta los huesos y con ropa mojada, obviamente habían sido interrumpidos mientras se duchaban. Si les molestó de alguna manera, lo escondieron bien cuando Bradford pasó. Ninguno de los soldados lo saludó o hizo más que asentir con la cabeza al pasar, lo cual también era una buena señal. Si una radiografía estaba suelta, nadie quería tener nada menos que cien por ciento listo.

Bradford dobló la esquina y entró en el corredor en dirección a la contención y nuevamente quedó impresionado por el nivel de rapidez que poseían sus soldados. Los cuatro soldados ilesos de la misión al principio del día cubrían la puerta desde varios ángulos y todos seguían con su armadura de combate completa. Jenkins cubrió la puerta de Contención desde la puerta abierta del taller de ingeniería de al lado con su escopeta mientras Harris se arrodilló en la puerta opuesta que conducía a la central eléctrica de la base. Dryzimski yacía boca abajo en el pasillo con su LMG en su bípode mientras Fowler se arrodillaba a su lado. Fowler fue el primero en notar el acercamiento de Bradford, y después de darle a Dryzimski un golpecito en el hombro, ella se levantó para hablar con el comandante.

"Llegamos aquí dentro de los 30 segundos de la alerta; no ha habido actividad desde entonces. Los médicos están en el taller, y Shen también está repasando la alimentación de vigilancia allí." Con la situación resumida, la teniente retomó su posición anterior al lado del artillero y entrenaba su rifle en la puerta y Bradford se dirigió al taller. Los tres investigadores estaban acurrucados juntos, y Shen tocó una terminal de computadora.

"Doctores, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Bradford severamente una vez que se hizo evidente que ninguno estaba lo suficientemente herido como para que su interrogatorio esperara. "La alerta fue por una brecha de contención, pero no hay forma de que la celda se abra desde adentro. ¿Salió?"

El Doctor Ngo se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado, incómodo bajo la mirada sombría del comandante. Sin embargo, la Doctora Vahlen estuvo a la altura a pesar de verse pálido como un fantasma. "El sujeto revivió y comenzamos el procedimiento de interrogatorio. El sujeto comenzó a resistirse, al igual que los otros que hemos 'alojado' antes. Hubo un destello de luz dentro de la celda, y luego estaba fuera de la celda. La celda no estaba rota por lo que podía suponer, pero admitiré que mi preocupación en ese momento era escapar del laboratorio y evitar ser encarcelado con la criatura."

Bradford miró al Doctor Mills, que acababa de abrir la boca para agregar su propia cuenta cuando Shen interrumpió. "Las imágenes de seguridad se han enviado a esta terminal. Las imágenes del evento se están reproduciendo… ahora." Todos los asistentes se apiñaron alrededor del monitor, y los eventos se desarrollaron tal como lo describió Vahlen. Un destello de luz demasiado brillante para las cámaras para grabar envolvió al 'unicornio', y un destello de luz correspondiente apareció en el laboratorio. La criatura se tambaleó en la parte superior de un escritorio y dispersó su contenido, además de tirarlo antes de lanzarse a cubrirse detrás de otro escritorio.

Un largo momento de silencio pasó entre los Doctores y el comandante antes de que recordara la tableta en su mano con los datos de combate de la misión de la que se recuperó el unicornio. Voló a través de los informes y las listas de víctimas y se decidió por varias imágenes fijas de la cámara blindada del Cabo Harris.

"Harris, Bradford. ¿Cualquier actividad?"

"No señor. No hay actividad desde la puerta desde que llegamos aquí," fue la respuesta rápida. "¿Problemas?"

"Todavía estoy determinando eso. Nos vemos en el taller, lo antes posible."

Solo pasaron unos momentos antes de que el cabo se acercara al grupo acurrucado con su casco en una mano, un poco inseguro de sí mismo. "¿Señor?"

Bradford hizo un gesto al cabo para que viera las imágenes de la fuga, luego la foto fija en la tableta, que representaba al unicornio retrocediendo furiosamente con la misma luz presente por delante. "Cabo, ¿qué pasó en esta imagen? ¿Hizo lo mismo que vimos en el laboratorio?"

Harris parecía aún menos seguro de sí mismo y se aclaró la garganta. "Cuando me topé con el rayos-x en el estacionamiento, estaba alejándose de uno de las Crisálidas, y el insecto parecía estar empeñado en romperlo en pedazos."

El Doctor Ngo se burló y se interpuso. "Las Crisálidas pueden atacar indiscriminadamente pero ignoran por completo a los otros invasores y solo atacan a los humanos. ¿Está seguro de lo que vio, cabo?" La duda del Doctor se calmó rápidamente por la mirada fulminante de Bradford por interrumpir y los soldados le dieron una mirada de '¿Hablas en serio?'

"El rayo-x comenzó a gritar y hubo un destello," el cabo tocó la tableta donde la luz dominaba el marco, "…y el insecto cayó. Golpeé al rayos-x con el lanzador de arco y eso fue la operación finalizada."

"Si la Crisálida estaba atacando al sujeto, y el sujeto la atacó… las implicaciones son realmente interesantes." La Doctora Vahlen se cruzó de brazos y se pasó una mano por la barbilla mientras estudiaba las imágenes. "Cabo, cuando usted dice, 'el insecto había caído', supongo que lo mataron. ¿Pudiste determinar cómo? Solo puedo especular solo con esta imagen, pero parece una explosión de energía dirigida, pero no se encontraron armas ni fragmentos cerca de la captura."

"Bueno, estaba más aplastado que quemado," fue todo lo que Harris pudo decir antes de que Shen viniera al rescate con una tableta propia.

"Más bien completamente aplastado, de hecho," dijo Shen, cargando una nueva imagen en la tableta del equipo de recuperación limpiando el desastre en el cráter poco profundo que una vez fue el estacionamiento. "Por lo que entiendo, tuvieron que usar palas, bombas de vacío y varias bolsas a prueba de líquidos para recuperarlo todo. Además, si alguien tiene curiosidad, tengo disponibles imágenes de vigilancia actuales."

Sin otra palabra, el video en la consola de la computadora saltó al laboratorio oscuro. Al presionar otro botón, la habitación oscura tomó el tono verdoso de la visión nocturna. El espécimen escapado se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, con los ojos cerrados y sereno. Después de un largo momento, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la imagen del monitor se volvió blanca brillante. El filtro de visión nocturna se apagó y reveló un orbe de luz que se cernía sobre el unicornio, que ahora estaba examinando sus alrededores con curiosidad no disimulada.

Su mirada cayó sobre el desorden que había creado durante la fuga, y todos los que observaron el video pudieron ver su ojo izquierdo y la oreja temblar. Un momento después, la pálida luz púrpura apareció alrededor del cuerno del unicornio y el escritorio volcado se volteó y volvió a su lugar. Todos los utensilios de escritura, papeles y otros suministros de oficina dispersos se convirtieron en un tornado alrededor del unicornio antes de establecerse en líneas ordenadas y pilas en el escritorio.

"¡Eso es… telequinesis! En esa escala y con ese grado de control, eso es inc-" Vahlen jadeó, pero fue interrumpido con una palabra de Shen mientras subía el volumen tan alto como podía llegar a la consola. Era débil pero se oía un zumbido, las mismas cadenas de notas se repetían una y otra vez mientras la cabeza del unicornio se balanceaba ligeramente al ritmo. Aparte de los sonidos de la consola, el taller estaba en silencio como una tumba; los observadores quedaron completamente hipnotizados por la vista.

"Increíble." El Doctor Ngo fue el primero en romper el silencio. "Eso suena como una canción. ¡Las canciones implican creatividad, cultura incluso! Esto no se parece en nada a ninguno de los otros que hemos encontrado." Antes de que pudiera continuar, la melodía terminó con un chillido cuando el unicornio se inclinó para examinar un bolígrafo aplastado en el piso.

"Comando Real, Strike Uno," llegó la voz del Teniente Fowler al oído de Bradford, "Strike Tres y Cinco están en posición, tan pronto como Harris se nos una, podemos asaltar el laboratorio."

"Copia eso, Strike Uno." Bradford respondió, y luego se volvió hacia los observadores a su alrededor. "Los equipos de ataque están en posición, esperando por ti, Harris. Únete a tu escuadrón y espera mi orden."

Cuando el cabo asintió y se giró para irse, Shen intervino. "Comandante, hay una alternativa que me gustaría sugerir. Creo que deberíamos intentar hablar con eso."

La estrangulada protesta de Vahlen fue interrumpida por la respuesta cortante de Bradford, "¿Por qué?"

"Por mucho que odie usar el término, ya que parece que se usa todos los días aquí, esto," indicó Shen a la consola, "no tiene precedentes en la historia de este proyecto. Hemos visto demasiadas inconsistencias con este sujeto para simplemente asumir su hostilidad o lealtad con los invasores. Quizás fue un prisionero o incluso un secuestrado de otro mundo que los invasores han atacado. Quizás su llegada es una completa coincidencia. Estas son preguntas que un 'interrogatorio' no puede responder, y al menos me gustaría preguntar antes de recurrir a esos métodos."

Un largo momento de silencio cayó sobre el taller cuando Bradford se dio la vuelta y tomó su barbilla con la mano. El comandante se volvió sin decir nada al grupo y sacó su arma, luego la presentó primero al ingeniero jefe. "Puede intentarlo, Doctor. Si te sientes amenazado de alguna manera o si pido una violación, te bajas y te quedas abajo. Uno de los soldados de afuera te proporcionará equipo de comunicaciones para mantenerte en contacto."

Shen asintió sin decir palabra y con cautela tomó la pistola. Comprobó la seguridad y el clip antes de guardarlo dentro de su chaqueta y dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

"Equipos de ataque, Comando. Mantenga posiciones, un voluntario ingresará al laboratorio para intentar contactar con el sujeto. Strike Uno, el voluntario necesitará equipo de comunicaciones, así que asegúrese de que algunos estén listos."

"Señor, con el debido respeto eso suena suicida," la voz de Fowler sonaba incrédula.

"La situación aún se está desarrollando, Teniente. Asegúrate de que todos los equipos estén preparados para entrar en la brecha."

* * *

Con cada paso que daba el Doctor Charles Shen, tenía que resistir el impulso de volver atrás y dejar que los equipos de ataque ataquen. Shen no era un soldado, ya ni siquiera era un jovencito. Y acababa de ofrecerse como voluntario para entrar en lo que para todos los efectos era una bóveda con una forma de vida alienígena potencialmente hostil. No se había unido al proyecto para arriesgar su vida así.

Y en el momento en que ese pensamiento le golpeó, se sintió avergonzado por siquiera considerarlo_. Los hombres de menos de la mitad de mi edad arriesgaban sus vidas… arriesgarían sus vidas sin dudarlo, y siendo significativamente más jóvenes que yo, probablemente les iría mejor en una pelea si se llegara a eso. Entonces, ¿por qué fui voluntario?_ Pasaron otro paso y otro momento de introspección, y Shen descubrió que la respuesta no era tan fácil como había pensado.

El viejo ingeniero parpadeó cuando se encontró de pie frente a la puerta de Contención, y más de una docena de soldados fuertemente armados con caras demasiado jóvenes lo miraban ansiosos. Bajó la mirada hacia el auricular en sus manos y se reprendió por permitir que sus pensamientos internos nublaran tanto su percepción.

Cuando Shen se llevó el auricular al oído, el soldado con armadura maltratada y una escopeta se inclinó hacia adelante y sonrió. "Entonces, ¿cuándo van a ser un problema estándar?" Cuando el ingeniero le dirigió al soldado una mirada inquisitiva, ella continuó. "Esas bolas de bronce que tienes. ¿Cuándo serán un problema estándar?"

"¡Guárdatelo, Jenkins, o lo guardaré por ti!" Llegó una orden entrecortada de otro soldado más abajo en la pila, incluso cuando una oleada de diversión atravesó a todos los que estaban al alcance del oído.

"Ahora, ahora, niño. Se aplica el procedimiento estándar," dijo Shen mientras ingresaba el comando de anulación para liberar la puerta del bloqueo. "Los prototipos deben ser probados adecuadamente en el campo antes de que la producción en masa pueda comenzar." Una oleada aún mayor de risas que difunden la tensión atravesó a los soldados, y la niña que empuñaba una escopeta esbozó una sonrisa que casi captó sus oídos. El ingeniero le devolvió la sonrisa con uno de los suyos y se tocó el auricular. "La puerta se abrirá en cinco segundos…"

* * *

Twilight no se atrevió a moverse de su escondite debajo del escritorio cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba de nuevo. El ritmo extraño de los pasos bípedos se podía escuchar acercándose a la fila de escritorios, lento y deliberado. Los escalones se detuvieron a poca distancia, y luego otros sonidos extraños que ella no pudo reconocer golpearon sus oídos. Algo metálico golpeó el escritorio y un chillido que sonó sospechosamente como una de las sillas de Twilight en el sótano de su biblioteca.

El unicornio casi había reunido el coraje para mirar alrededor de la esquina del escritorio cuando se habló. Para el poni común podría haber sonado como tonterías o galimatías, pero Twilight fue capaz de diferenciar las sílabas, así como una inflexión hacia arriba al final. Ella no entendió una palabra, pero _sonó_ como una pregunta.

De nuevo, la cadena de sílabas golpeó sus oídos y Twilight se volvió casi segura de que era una pregunta. Si todo lo que había en el laboratorio hacía preguntas y no actuaba tan aterrador como todo lo demás, entonces lo consideraría como una pezuña en la dirección correcta. Lentamente, se deslizó hacia el borde del escritorio, miró por la esquina y miró a la otra criatura en la habitación.

Era un bípedo muy parecido a los otros que había visto, aunque esta era la primera vez que podía tomarse el tiempo para estudiar su apariencia sin estar en peligro mortal. Estaba completamente vestido, las únicas porciones expuestas eran sus garras y su cabeza casi sin pelo. El cabello que estaba presente era completamente blanco, y Twilight pudo ver anteojos en su nariz estrecha. La nariz sobresalía de su cara relativamente plana pero arrugada.

La ropa era principalmente de color tierra, una chaqueta verde oliva sobre una camisa blanca y corbata roja, y pantalones y botas marrones. Una etiqueta con una imagen en miniatura de la criatura colgaba del cuello de su chaqueta y estaba llena de más escritos que Twilight no podía entender.

Twilight pudo asimilar todo esto con solo un momento de observación, y desafortunadamente la criatura estaba lo suficientemente alerta como para detectar al unicornio. Se giró para mirarla y sus ojos se abrieron. Los ojos en sí mismos eran bastante pequeños para sus estándares, pero eran mucho más inteligentes que los orbes brillantes de ese bicho que _crujía bajo su magia y rociaba sangre por todas partes_. El unicornio hizo una mueca y se agachó detrás del escritorio. _Oh Celestia_, pensó cuando comenzó a entrar en pánico, _maté esa cosa… Fluttershy nunca me lo perdonaría. Tal vez por eso me pusieron en esa habitación, tal vez allí es donde mantienen a los asesinos_.

Antes de que los pensamientos de culpabilidad de Twilight pudieran seguir en espiral, llegaron más sonidos de la criatura; otra pregunta y mover algo. Otro vistazo reveló que estaba sentado en una silla, y una segunda silla fue sacada de un escritorio y estaba vacía ante ella. Cuando vio su intento de vigilancia, sonrió y agitó una de sus garras hacia la silla. La intención era obvia ahora, una invitación.

El unicornio respiró irregularmente, luego salió de debajo del escritorio y se levantó. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la criatura nuevamente, luego rápidamente por la habitación. Los eventos recientes no habían inspirado confianza en Twilight, pero ella era en su corazón una criatura de manada y la compañía de algún poni era mejor que estar sola en un lugar tan extraño. Lentamente caminó hacia la silla y se subió a ella antes de volverse hacia la criatura.

Habló de nuevo, otra pregunta luego esperó una respuesta.

"Yo… no te entiendo. ¿Puedes entenderme?" Twilight lo intentó, y la criatura hizo un buen trabajo imitando su expresión confundida. "Espera… podría tener un hechizo que pueda ayudarte." Twilight inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante para señalar con su cuerno a la criatura y desenterró el hechizo de traducción que había aprendido años atrás. Ser el alumno personal de Celestia había expuesto al unicornio a muchas culturas e idiomas complejos, y el hechizo de traducción era el elemento básico de la diplomacia ecuestre moderna.

Mientras se lanzaba el hechizo, Twilight abrió los ojos y comenzó a hacer una pregunta cuando notó que la postura de la criatura había cambiado. Ahora estaba recostado torpemente en su silla y tenía una herramienta de metal en sus garras y apuntaba en su dirección. "¿Puedes entenderme ahora?" Lo intentó tímidamente, esperando contra toda esperanza que su hechizo hubiera funcionado.

La herramienta de metal titubeó ligeramente y la expresión de la criatura se transformó en curiosidad. Con una garra ondeó sobre su hombro hacia el aire aparentemente vacío mientras la herramienta permanecía en la otra. "Ahora puedo entenderte-"

En el momento en que Twilight escuchó esas palabras, se abrieron las compuertas. "¿Podrías ayudarme? ¡No sé dónde estoy y todoestanaterradoraquíynoquiselastimaralinsectolojuro! ¡Lo siento mucho!" Twilight miró a la criatura con una mirada suplicante, rogando por cualquier tipo de seguridad o perdón o cualquier cosa para darle estabilidad en el océano de incertidumbre en el que ahora se encontraba.

La voz de la criatura era tranquila y la sonrisa reconfortante volvió a su rostro. "Cálmate, respira hondo y toma las cosas con calma. Mi nombre es Charles Shen, ¿tienes un nombre? ¿De dónde eres?" La criatura, 'Charles', pareció relajarse mientras esperaba la respuesta de Twilight.

Tomó el consejo de Charles y respiró hondo, luego lo dejó salir nuevamente antes de responder, "Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y nací en Canterlot, la capital de Equestria." Un momento de silencio reinó entre los dos, pero solo antes de que Twilight estuviera a punto de plantear una pregunta, Charles tomó la iniciativa.

"'Twilight Sparkle', ese es un nombre interesante. ¿Obtuviste el nombre por esas marcas?" Charles indicó hacia su cutie mark, y la unicornio sacudió la cabeza.

"Mis padres me dieron el nombre. ¡Mi cutie mark proviene de mi talento especial, que es la magia_!_"_ Eso que aplastó al insecto con un crujido repugnante y un rocío de sangre_. Twilight trató de mantener una sonrisa pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Si Charles notó su incomodidad, él (_la voz suena masculina_, pensó Twilight distraídamente) no lo mencionó. "La marca es para tu habilidad especial, y esa habilidad es la magia…" Miró por encima del hombro a la habitación vacía antes de volver a Twilight. "¿Fue así como saliste de allí?" Señaló hacia la habitación acristalada que el unicornio se despertó, y ella asintió en respuesta.

"Lamento mucho haber asustado a tus amigos que estuvieron aquí antes… pero las cosas en esa habitación daban miedo y entré en pánico. No quería lastimarlos, así que me teletransporté." Twilight se mordió el labio antes de suplicar, "¡Por favor, no me hagas volver allí! ¡Por favor!"

Charles se echó hacia atrás y tragó audiblemente, "Tenías miedo y te teletransportaste por eso… puedo entender que da miedo despertar en un lugar que no reconoces. ¿Usaste magia para 'teletransportarte'?"

"¡Sí! Es un hechizo bastante complejo, por lo que la mayoría de los unicornios eligen aprender cosas que les ayudan con sus talentos especiales." Twilight desenterró su conocimiento enciclopédico de hechizos y talentos especiales que ella conocía, pero se detuvo. _No es educado hablar solo de mí y de mis intereses_, se reprendió Twilight. "¿Cuál es tu talento especial?"

La pregunta pareció sorprender a Charles, si las expresiones de su especie eran como las de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la pregunta mientras se rascaba la mandíbula con un dígito y miraba a un lado. "Bueno, mi talento especial sería ingeniería y construcción. Diseño y construyo cosas para vivir."

La unicornio juntó sus pezuñas y sonrió brillantemente ante la declaración. "¿Inventas cosas? ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Inventaste esto?" Un rápido tirón de telequinesis elevó el instrumento de escritura aplastado, así como uno sin daños en el aire entre los dos. "Mi asistente y yo escribimos con bastante frecuencia, pero siempre fue muy inconveniente usar tinteros. ¡Estas plumas con tinta en el interior son simplemente geniales!"

"Ah, me temo que no inventé el bolígrafo. Ha estado vigente alrededor de… bueno, más de lo que puedo recordar." Charles respondió con una leve sonrisa, aunque sus ojos nunca dejaron los objetos flotantes frente a él. "¿Mencionaste que tenías un asistente? ¿Donde está él? ¿O ella?"

"Mi asistente está de vuelta en P-" Y justo cuando la palabra estaba a punto de salir de su boca, la realidad de la situación de Twilight volvió rápidamente a ella. "Spike está de vuelta en casa con mis amigos. Espero que estén bien. Espero poder volver a verlos." Toda la alegría de Twilight se desvaneció cuando ella inclinó la cabeza y levitó los utensilios de escritura a sus posiciones adecuadas en la mesa junto a ella.

Un largo momento de silencio pasó entre los dos antes de que Charles preguntara, "No puedo imaginar cómo sería encontrarme en tu situación en este momento. ¿Supongo que no estás aquí voluntariamente? ¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Discord." Twilight gruñó, y su depresión se convirtió en ira.

"¿Discord?" Preguntó, y nuevamente miró por encima del hombro.

"Discord, avatar del caos y el enemigo de…" Twilight se detuvo a mitad de la explicación mientras le daba a Charles una mirada cautelosa, "¿Por qué repites todo lo que digo? ¿Y por qué miras por encima del hombro?"

Charles parpadeó, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró. Volvió a mirar a Twilight y golpeó el dispositivo que estaba en su oreja derecha que le llegaba a la boca. "Twilight, tengo varios amigos muy curiosos que están fuera de la sala y quieren saber de qué estamos hablando. Cualquier truco que hiciste para permitirnos comunicarnos no los afecta. Pueden escuchar lo que digo a través de este dispositivo, y yo también puedo escucharlos a través de él."

Decenas de preguntas surgieron sobre la cosa en el oído de Charles, pero la preocupación más apremiante molestaba a Twilight. "N-No me importaría conocer a tus amigos. Haré todo lo posible para responder cualquier pregunta que tengan. ¿Se nos unirán?"

"Me temo que no, Twilight," dijo Charles sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza, "Has venido en un momento desafortunado para mi gente. Ahora mismo somos muy… sospechosos de los 'recién llegados'. Eres el primero con el que nos hemos encontrado que no ha sido activamente violento y hay un debate sobre cómo manejar esta situación."

Cambió la herramienta de metal de una garra a la otra, y luego la colocó en la mesa junto a él. Charles estaba a punto de continuar, pero un rumor bastante embarazoso del estómago de Twilight lo interrumpió. "Yo… ¿no supongo que tienes algo para comer? No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que comí." Twilight admitió, mirando a un lado avergonzada. _¡Piensa en algo simple que cualquier cultura tendría que comer! Piensa, piensa, piensa… ¡ah!_ "¿Tienes… tostadas?"

"¿Tostadas? Creo que puedo lograrlo." Charles se levantó de su asiento y guardó la herramienta de metal en la mesa junto a él. Twilight comenzó a levantarse de su asiento, pero se detuvo cuando se volvió para mirarla de nuevo. "Me temo que necesitaré que esperes aquí, Twilight. Como dije, tengo varios amigos muy curiosos afuera, pero también están muy asustados. Quieren saber todo sobre ti, pero todavía no están listos para verte cara a cara. Así que, por favor, espera aquí y volveré con algo para comer."

"Oh… está bien." La unicornio respondió mientras se recostaba en la silla. Sus ojos nunca dejaron a Charles cuando él se dirigió a la puerta y le susurró algo a su oído. La puerta se abrió y su único amigo en este extraño lugar entró. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Twilight vio varias formas corpulentas en el corredor más allá. _No estoy tan segura de querer saber qué quiso decir con 'curioso' y 'sospechoso'_.

* * *

El silencio total reinó mientras Bradford y los científicos reunidos observaban la cámara mientras Shen caminaba por el laboratorio de contención ahora desierto. Los científicos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y probablemente imaginaban un escenario similar a una película de terror que involucraba la desaparición prematura del ingeniero anciano, pero Bradford era un activista demasiado experimentado para ceder a su imaginación de esa manera.

Los ojos de Shen se posaron en el escritorio meticulosamente organizado antes de caminar hacia el siguiente escritorio en la fila. Una mano colocó la pistola prestada sobre el escritorio mientras que la otra sacó la silla para que se sentara. "¿Puedes oírme?" Shen preguntó a la habitación aparentemente vacía. Cuando no se hizo evidente ninguna reacción, el ingeniero volvió a hacer la pregunta.

"Ahí," declaró Bradford cuando sus agudos ojos vieron el movimiento en el otro extremo de la fila de escritorios. "Shen, Bradford. La una en relación con su posición, el último escritorio de la fila." En el momento en que Shen giró en la dirección indicada, la forma se agachó y desapareció.

"Por favor, sal," preguntó Shen cortésmente mientras sacaba otra silla de un escritorio vecino para sentarse frente a él. "Solo quiero hacerte algunas preguntas. ¿Puedes salir, por favor?"

"Esto es ridículo," susurró la Doctora Vahlen, su tono ácido, "Shen no debería estar allí, simplemente deberíamos sellar la contención y cortar el suministro de aire…" Cualquier otra recomendación se perdió cuando el espécimen volvió a asomarse sobre el escritorio hacia el ingeniero, luego salió lentamente de su escondite para sentarse en la silla ofrecida.

"¿Puedes entenderme?" Preguntó Shen lentamente, y el espécimen inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y habló en respuesta. El lenguaje extraño pareció sacar al Doctor Ngo del hipnotismo que provocó la escena, y ella buscó un bolígrafo y papel.

Justo cuando comenzó a garabatear notas en el trozo de papel más cercano, el espécimen se inclinó hacia adelante y un destello de luz golpeó a Shen. Los doctores retrocedieron instintivamente por el flash, mientras Bradford maldijo y cambió a la frecuencia táctica. "Strike Uno, b-"

"¡Espera, espera!" Objetó el Doctor Ngo, y señaló furiosamente el video. Shen apareció ileso y saludó a la cámara colocada detrás de él.

"Ahora puedo entenderte-" Shen comenzó, y el espécimen lo cortó rápidamente. Un torrente de galimatías incomprensibles vino de la criatura sentada frente al ingeniero. El Doctor Ngo manipuló la configuración en el monitor y la pantalla se acercó a la cara del espécimen mientras hablaba. El miedo era evidente en la expresión del espécimen. Miedo y desesperación.

"¡Se están comunicando! Pero… ¿cómo?" El Doctor Ngo jadeó.

"¡No importa cómo! ¡Comienza a hacer preguntas!" El Doctor Mills buscó la radio en el escritorio antes de disparar una serie de preguntas al auricular de Shen. El Doctor Ngo pronto se unió.

"¿Qué significan las marcas? ¿Cómo escapaste de la celda? Magia… ¿es en serio? ¿Qué hace el cuerno? ¿Eres hombre o mujer… o ninguno? ¿Eso es telequinesis? ¿Puedes escribir? ¿Cómo es el idioma? ¿Qué es 'Discord'? ¿Es una fuerza, un ser, relacionado con la 'magia?'"

La Doctora Vahlen y el Comandante Bradford permanecieron detrás de los dos científicos entusiasmados que dispararon preguntas por la radio y Shen hizo todo lo posible para formularlas como parte de la conversación mientras repetía las respuestas a su audiencia. "¿No tienes preguntas, Moira?"

La Doctora Vahlen, que había estado mirando el primer video del tema mientras hablaba, se sorprendió y miró al comandante. "Yo… no tengo palabras." Sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento en Bradford, quien mantuvo su mirada en blanco en el monitor.

El sujeto se detuvo a mitad de oración y su tono cambió. Se echó hacia atrás y sus grandes ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente al hacer una pregunta, y Shen hizo todo lo posible para explicar gentilmente la vigilancia de la habitación y la docena de hombres armados que esperaban fuera de la puerta. La postura del sujeto pasó de sospechosa a nerviosa al hacer otra pregunta, a lo que Shen respondió, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta de seguridad. El sujeto permaneció en su silla y estiró el cuello para mirar por la puerta cuando Shen salió de Contención.

"¿Tostadas? Tiene hambre y quiere… tostadas." Ambos científicos en la pantalla se miraron y comenzó un rápido debate sobre las implicaciones. Vahlen y Bradford los ignoraron a favor de darle una vuelta a Shen mientras entraba a la ingeniería con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso fue tan bien como podía haber esperado," Shen dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y abrió un cajón y comenzó a recuperar una barra de pan, una botella de miel y un plato. Comenzó a salir de la ingeniería hacia el área de descanso civil, pero se detuvo cuando notó las miradas dudosas que tanto Vahlen como Bradford le estaban dando. "Ella dijo que tenía hambre y que quería tostadas. Voy a hacer un poco para ella."

"¡No puedes hablar en serio!" Gruñó Vahlen, "tu curiosidad ha sido entretenida, pero la seguridad del proyecto está en riesgo siempre que se permita vagar libremente dentro de la Contención. Comandante, debe ordenar la violación y someter al sujeto."

Antes de que Bradford pudiera responder, Shen volvió a hablar. "Hablo en serio, y estoy más seguro que nunca de que el 'sujeto' no tiene nada que ver con los invasores." La voz de los ingenieros se endureció cuando recuperó una tableta de su escritorio e indicó a Vahlen y Bradford que lo siguieran. "Podemos discutir esto en el camino."

El trío dejó el taller y se dirigió hacia el área de descanso civil. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, salvo por los soldados en las intersecciones, y la sala de descanso estaba completamente vacía. Shen cargó la tostadora y luego se volvió hacia los otros dos en la habitación.

"¿Quizás le gustaría explicar el razonamiento de su conclusión, Charles?" Preguntó Bradford de manera uniforme.

"No sé cuánto pudo escuchar de la vigilancia, pero el sujeto "Twilight" no es más que una niña asustada que no tiene idea de dónde está." Shen suspiró y se apoyó contra el mostrador al lado de la tostadora. "Estaba ansiosa por responder cualquier pregunta que tuviera, y si su lenguaje corporal o sus expresiones faciales son como los de los humanos, entonces no tengo dudas de que no es una amenaza mientras se sienta segura."

"El **espécimen** no es humano," dijo Vahlen con acidez, "y cada segundo que desperdiciamos entreteniendo esta fantasía es otro segundo que le da al espécimen la oportunidad de descifrar la información que aún está en Contención o escapar a la instalación propiamente dicha."

"El mayor misterio que Twilight encontró en la Contención fue el bolígrafo," replicó Shen, su tono igualmente agudo, "De donde sea que ella sea todavía usan plumas y tinteros como el método principal de escritura. ¿Suena eso como el nivel promedio de sofisticación tecnológica que hemos visto de los invasores? Y estoy seguro de que Twilight se quedará exactamente donde está hasta que regrese porque se lo pedí, pero si se siente amenazada, entonces la contención no podrá retenerla."

Bradford levantó una ceja cuando Vahlen se atragantó con su apresurada respuesta. Shen tocó su tableta y se la entregó a Vahlen antes de continuar. "Cuando vi las imágenes de la Crisálida que Twilight mató, comencé a correr algunos números para tratar de teorizar la cantidad de fuerza necesaria para hacer el daño causado en el área circundante."

Vahlen palideció y le pasó la tableta a Bradford, quien le dio a las ecuaciones y a las mediciones de Newton un ojo evaluador. "Veo un número bastante grande, Charles, pero me temo que no estoy seguro de cómo eso se traduce en fuerza física."

"Eso es más alto que la tolerancia al impacto de la celda de Contención…" susurró Vahlen, obviamente conmocionada por el peligro en el que se había encontrado involuntariamente menos de una hora antes.

"Eso es más alto que la tolerancia al impacto de la puerta que conduce a la Contención," agregó Shen con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Con esa cantidad de fuerza combinada con el control telequinético que presenciamos anteriormente, tengo serias dudas sobre la efectividad de las armas de proyectil contra Twilight. En pocas palabras, si quería hacernos daño, entonces he visto muy poca evidencia de que podamos detenerla con métodos convencionales."

La evaluación franca pareció sacudir aún más a Vahlen, pero la mente militar de Bradford agradeció la declaración contundente. "¿Siento que tienes algún tipo de plan para evitar que eso suceda?"

"Eso es bastante simple, le damos lo que quiere."

"¿Y qué sería eso?" Preguntó Vahlen después de recuperarse lo suficiente como para reunir algo de sarcasmo.

"Tostadas." Shen respondió, y justo en ese momento apareció la tostadora.

* * *

De nuevo, la puerta de Contención se abrió y Shen entró, aunque sus manos estaban llenas de posibilidades para la comida improvisada: un plato con dos rebanadas de pan tostado todavía caliente y una pequeña botella de miel balanceada sobre él en una mano, mientras el otro sostenía una botella de agua y un vaso de plástico.

Twilight estaba justo donde el ingeniero la había dejado, sentada en la silla de la oficina y mirando lo que parecía ser un bolígrafo desmantelado. Los diversos componentes resonaban sobre el escritorio, en su mayoría despejado, cuando su concentración se interrumpió y la alienígena hizo un revoltijo loco con sus patas delanteras para tratar de evitar que cualquiera de las partes cayera al suelo. Una vez que pareció satisfecha de que ninguna de las partes iba a escapar de su cordón, se volvió hacia Shen y le dio una sonrisa tímida. La sonrisa se convirtió en hambre casi desnuda mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el plato y su contenido.

"Ciertamente puedo apreciar las tostadas como bocadillo," dijo Shen mientras vaciaba las manos sobre el escritorio junto a su silla y luego se sentaba. "Me gusta poner miel en la mía, así que sentí que sería cortés ofrecértela." Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron aún más con… ¿gratitud? ¿Adoración? _Este tipo de atención me hace sentir que estoy trayendo regalos de Navidad para mis nietos…_ Shen ocultó su incomodidad ante la atención y dejó caer un poco de miel en ambas rebanadas de pan tostado antes de deslizar el plato hacia el unicornio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una rebanada de pan tostado salió volando del plato y entró en la boca de Twilight, y un momento después la segunda rebanada siguió a la primera. El ingeniero apenas había terminado de verter agua en la taza antes de que se le quitara telequinéticamente de sus manos. El agua se tragó con una velocidad casi alarmante antes de que la taza volviera a la mesa. "Gracias, Charles." Dijo la alienígena después de un largo momento, una sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro de nuevo.

"Me alegro de poder ayudarte," respondió el ingeniero, luego tocó el auricular para ajustar el volumen a un nivel más tolerable cuando los científicos de al lado comenzaron a llenarlo de más preguntas. "Mis amigos tenían mucha curiosidad acerca de cómo podemos entendernos ahora. ¿Puedes explicar lo que hiciste? ¿Fue 'magia?'"

"¡Exactamente!" El alienígena respondió ansiosamente con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, "El Hechizo de Traducción fue una de las muchas innovaciones iniciadas por Starswirl el Barbudo durante su carrera, y permitió por primera vez comunicaciones fáciles entre Equestria y sus naciones vecinas como los clanes Grifón y los rebaños de Cebras, así como algunos de los viajeros más exóticos como los dragones. Las relaciones diplomáticas se volvieron mucho más sofisticadas ya que los tratados complejos se podían negociar sin la ayuda de un traductor. Algunos teorizaron que Starswirl el Barbudo se enteró del hechizo al analizar los patrones de asimilación de los changelings pero…" Twilight se detuvo, luego acercó su rostro a su pezuña y suspiró, "Eso no fue lo que preguntaste."

"La teoría subyacente de los hechizos de traducción se ha perdido en la antigüedad, pero comúnmente se cree que traduce conceptos que una persona intenta ilustrar con palabras habladas en palabras que la otra parte puede entender. La palabra que puede usar para un objeto o concepto como 'mesa'…" Twilight indicó al escritorio junto a ella, "…diferirá de mi palabra para el objeto, pero los dos estamos discutiendo lo mismo. El hechizo simplemente cierra la brecha."

"Eso es bastante extraordinario, Twilight," dijo Shen después de esperar un momento para ver si el unicornio de largo aliento tenía algo más que agregar. "Mis amigos de afuera estaban preocupados de que hubieras hecho algo que te permitiera ver mi mente o lo que estaba pensando."

La expresión de la alienígena se volvió dudosa. "Mirar las mentes de los demás es extremadamente peligroso. Todo lo que he estudiado ha indicado que la mente de otro ser inteligente es tan fundamentalmente diferente de nuestras propias mentes que la psique de ambos corre el riesgo de sufrir daños si entran en contacto. El único poni que conozco que podría hacer algo así sería la Princesa Luna, pero solo se ocupa de los sueños de aquellos que duermen y no de sus mentes directamente. Bueno, Discord también hace algo similar, pero está _loco_."

El ingeniero sonrió mientras asimilaba las explicaciones que Twilight le había dado. _¿Hechizos? ¿Grifos? ¿Dragones? Los científicos me declararán loco o sus cabezas explotarán una vez que tenga esta conversación escrita._ "Es muy alentador escuchar eso."

"¿Qué dijo?" "¡No importa eso, pregúntale si sabe algo sobre los invasores!" "Está claro que no están relacionados, sus fisiologías son demasiado divergentes para ser fabricadas por el mismo creador. ¿Cómo se logra la telequinesis? ¿Fuerza de voluntad mental, apéndices invisibles?" "¿Qué pasa con la melena y la cola! Esos colores no pueden ser naturales. ¿Tienen un significado significativo?" El auricular de Shen estaba lleno de una avalancha de preguntas de los científicos y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de apagarlo para cortar el ruido.

"Perdóname si esta suposición es incorrecta, pero ¿eres maestra? Pareces… bien versada en ciertos temas." Shen preguntó con cuidado, y tuvo que tolerar el graznido del Doctor Mills en protesta y la alegre alegría del Doctor Ngo ante la naturaleza de la pregunta.

"No lo soy; de hecho, actualmente soy la alumna personal de la Princesa Celestia y también una bibliotecaria. Estudio todo el tiempo para mantener mis calificaciones en su mejor momento para la princesa. Ella dice que a veces debería tomarlo con calma, ¡pero creo que esa es su forma de probar mi resolución!"

"¿Bibliotecaria y estudiante, y tú eres la alumna de la princesa 'Celestia?'" Preguntó Shen en voz alta, y la alienígena asintió de una manera demasiado humana. "También mencionaste una princesa Luna. ¿Ambas son hijas del gobernante actual? ¿O es 'princesa' un puesto elegido o designado?"

La cabeza de Twilight se inclinó hacia un lado en aparente confusión. "La princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna gobiernan juntas. Tienen sus nobles designados para ayudar a administrar el país, pero son los gobernantes de Equestria. Celestia gobernó sola durante mil años antes de que Luna regresara y fuera redimida. Me alegré mucho por ambas cuando sucedió eso, las hermanas no deberían pelear como lo hicieron."

"¿Tienen más de mil años? ¿Eso es normal? ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Shen soltó con incredulidad, y los dos científicos en su auricular de repente encontraron sus posiciones invertidas.

"Solo tengo veinte años, pero tampoco soy una alicornio. La vida útil de una sola alicornio puede durar… bueno, milenios." Twilight cerró los ojos y Shen pudo verlos moverse bajo sus párpados durante un largo momento. "La historia registrada tiende a volverse borrosa antes de hace unos cinco mil años, cuando se mencionó a una 'Lady Solaria' como la alicornio gobernante de su tiempo."

"Alicornios… ¿un unicornio alado?" Preguntó Shen mientras él pensaba en todo lo que sabía sobre el término.

De nuevo Twilight asintió y sonrió. "¡Sí! Si bien son más reconocidos tanto por las alas como por el cuerno, también están bendecidos con una magia extremadamente poderosa y una larga vida. Estoy por encima del promedio de un unicornio en términos de poder mágico, pero las princesas están mucho más allá de lo que podría esperar lograr. Celestia y Luna levantan el sol y la luna tan fácilmente como yo puedo levantar esto." Y con eso, los componentes de la pluma desmontados se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a volverse a montar. Con las partes una vez más combinadas en un todo, la pluma se alineó verticalmente y el émbolo en la parte superior de la pluma hizo clic débilmente. La expresión de Twilight se frustró cuando el émbolo se levantó y cayó varias veces con solo clics sordos para acompañarlo. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no haces clic como los demás?"

"Ah, ¿puedo?" Preguntó Shen suavemente y extendió una mano hacia el bolígrafo. El utensilio de escritura levitó obedientemente hacia él y cayó sobre su palma. _Casi esperaba que fuera cálido o algo así_, pensó Shen distraídamente mientras desenroscaba el bolígrafo en la sección media y extraía las diversas partes del interior. "Twilight, he querido preguntarte… ¿dónde crees que estás?"

El espécimen, que había estado observando sus manos como un halcón, levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada por un momento antes de apartar la mirada. "No lo sé. He estado tratando de resolver eso, pero me temo que no lo sé. Si pudiera ver un mapa, creo que podría precisar cuán lejos me envió Discord."

Shen no respondió de inmediato. Sus manos se mantuvieron ocupadas con los componentes del lápiz mientras corrigió el problema y lo volvió a armar. Se puso de pie y se lo ofreció a Twilight, luego pasó junto a ella hacia una de las pantallas de diagnóstico montadas en la pared. En menos de un minuto, el monitor se encendió y apareció un modelo del planeta Tierra que giraba lentamente.

"¡Oh, eso es increíble! ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Es un hechizo de ilusión? O-O…" Twilight comenzó pero se quedó en silencio mientras sus ojos escaneaban el globo una, dos y tres veces. "No está ahí. Equestria no está allí. ¿Dónde estoy? No sé… no sé." Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el globo giratorio pero comenzó a temblar cuando su voz se apagó.

"Ahora, ahora, podemos responder esa pregunta más tarde. Lo único que importa es que estás a salvo, por ahora," dijo Shen en voz baja mientras él volvía a ocupar su asiento. El ingeniero evitó maldecir en voz alta cuando Twilight miró hacia abajo y cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de apartar las lágrimas.

"Te han pasado muchas cosas, así que sería mejor dejarlo por esta noche por ahora. ¿Cómo suena eso?" Shen sugirió gentilmente, y tuvo que contener sus instintos paternos para darle a la alienígena una palmadita reconfortante en la espalda. "Voy a salir ahora para hablar con mis amigos. Si quieres hablar conmigo, solo di algo o saluda a esa esquina." Con eso, Shen se giró lentamente para irse. Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando una sola palabra lo detuvo.

"Papel," dijo Twilight en voz baja, "Necesito papel. Tengo que escribir una carta."

* * *

**Notas del Traductor:**

**Notas del Autor:**

Información Suplementaria

**XCOM:** Abreviatura de Fuerza de Combate Extraterrestre, un grupo paramilitar multinacional creado y operado fuera de la supervisión o control público encargado de la seguridad del planeta Tierra.

**Interrogatorio Alienígena:** un proceso quirúrgico invasivo que involucra sondas insertadas en el cerebro del alienígena capturado y que traduce impulsos eléctricos en imágenes y otros datos útiles. Después de que el alienígena capturado expira, su cuerpo se autopsia para obtener nuevos avances.

**Base de Operaciones:** el centro de operaciones principal para la organización XCOM está en una ubicación clasificada, principalmente bajo tierra para mantener la seguridad operativa. Consiste en múltiples niveles subterráneos para alojar tanto al personal de la organización como a sus áreas de trabajo con un número mínimo de instalaciones de superficie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stardust****Archivos Suplementarios (Pt. 1)**

EL PRESIDENTE SE DIRIGE A LA NACIÓN DESPUÉS DE ATAQUES ALIENIGENAS, PROBLEMAS PEDIDOS PARA LA MOVILIZACIÓN DE TODOS LOS REGIMENTOS DE LA GUARDIA NACIONAL EN TODO EL PAÍS.

EL CONSEJO DE SEGURIDAD DE LA ONU SE CONVOCA PARA DISCUTIR LAS PREOCUPACIONES MUNDIALES DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE AL CAPITOLO DE ESTADOS UNIDOS. EL PRESIDENTE DEL CONSEJO CONCLUYE LA REUNION, 'ACCIONES APROPIADAS YA SE ESTÁN TOMANDO.'

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: El acceso a este archivo está RESTRINGIDO al personal con autorización TOP SECRET o superior. Los intentos de acceder a este archivo sin autorización serán revisados y serán motivo de TERMINACIÓN Y/O PROCESAMIENTO. La distribución de este archivo solo se puede hacer con autorización de Cmdr. David Bradford, la falta de autorización dará como resultado la TERMINACIÓN Y/O PROCESAMIENTO.

PROYECTO: Stardust

ID DEL DOCUMENTO: 043020150932

Notas adjuntas por: Dr. Kim Ngo

"Este es el documento traducido escrito por 'Twilight Sparkle', el espécimen alienígena capturado durante la operación HAMMERHEAD (el enlace redirige a los archivos de la misión HAMMERHEAD, autorización requerida) por parte del personal de XCOM. El documento tiene la forma de correspondencia personal entre el sujeto 'Sparkle' y otra entidad conocida como 'Princesa Celestia'. Los resúmenes de la relación entre el sujeto 'Sparkle' y 'Princesa Celestia' se pueden encontrar en esta sección de los archivos de Stardust (los enlaces redirigen a STARDUST/GOVT/VIP y STARDUST/SPARKLE/REL, autorización requerida)"

Inicio de la Traducción:

"Querida Princesa Celestia,

No sé si alguna vez podrás leer esto, pero creo que es mi deber registrar lo que sucedió. Si puedo encontrar un camino de regreso a Equestria_(1)_, espero que esto pueda explicarme.

Después de que volviste a Canterlot_(1)_, los Elementos y yo liberamos a Discord_(2)_, pero me temo que caí en uno de sus trucos. Sé que dijiste que Fluttershy_(2)_ sería la más capaz de reformarlo, pero me desafió a una apuesta. Si yo ganara, él se reformaría. Si perdía, volvería a estar en piedra. Estaba tan segura de que podría ganar la apuesta, ya que estaba directamente relacionada con mis estudios sobre magia y amistad_(4)_, pero ahora me temo que fue solo un truco por el cual caí.

En el momento en que acepté, Discord me envió a un lugar lejano. Al escribir estas líneas todavía no estoy segura de cuán lejos, pero sospecho que puedo estar en otro mundo por completo. Me temo que no es un lugar tranquilo como Equestria. En el momento en que llegué, vi a tres de los habitantes locales morir contra un monstruo. Cuando el monstruo me encontró, yo- [la siguiente sección está tachada a fondo y no se pudo traducir]

Cuando desperté, me encontré en un laboratorio. Después de algunas sorpresas y confusión, pude hablar con uno de los lugareños que se hacía llamar 'Charles Shen'. En retrospectiva, debería haber preguntado cómo se llamaba Charles y los demás, ya que ciertamente no son ponis_(3)_. Son bípedos, en su mayoría sin pelo y tienen extremidades anteriores que terminan en apéndices en forma de garra, como las de Spike_(2)_. A juzgar por lo que he visto en mi corto tiempo aquí, son usuarios de herramientas y son extremadamente inteligentes. De hecho, estoy escribiendo esta carta con un invento que Charles llamó el 'bolígrafo', que es una pluma con un tintero dentro. ¡Genio, lo sé!

Charles también describió brevemente a su gente, y parece que están muy solos. Sospechan mucho de los extraños porque los han atacado mucho. No puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la cual cualquier poni sería tan malo, especialmente para una raza tan inteligente como Charles. Charles mismo es muy curioso y me hizo varias preguntas sobre una variedad de temas. Creo que también hizo preguntas en nombre de otros que no estaban en la sala; ¡describió una herramienta que usaba que le permitía hablar y escuchar a otros que estaban demasiado lejos!

Espero poder ver a Charles mañana, es el único amigo que tengo hasta que regrese a casa.

Seguiré escribiendo estas cartas, aunque no tengo forma de entregarlas en este momento sin Spike. Creo que será una buena manera de registrar cómo progresan las cosas. Mientras tanto, haré lo que pueda para ayudar a Charles y sus amigos. Soy el primer poni que conocen, así que haré todo lo posible para dejar una buena impresión.

Tu fiel estudiante,

Twilight Sparkle"

(1) – Los nombres de la ubicación descritos son traducciones de la 'mejor estimación' según el sujeto 'Sparkle'. Las traducciones se completaron inicialmente por el sujeto 'Sparkle' a través de medios no convencionales. Puedes encontrar una explicación detallada del método de traducción del sujeto 'Sparkle' aquí (el enlace redirige a STARDUST/SPARKLE/HABILIDADES, autorización requerida), y una lista de ubicaciones y un mapa transcrito por el sujeto 'Sparkle' se puede encontrar aquí (el enlace redirige a STARDUST/EQUIS, autorización requerida)

(2) – Como se indicó anteriormente, los nombres de otros seres son traducciones de la 'mejor estimación' que utilizan el método del sujeto 'Sparkle'. Aquí se puede revisar una lista de todos los seres actuales descritos por el sujeto 'Sparkle' (el enlace redirige a STARDUST/POI, autorización requerida) las ilustraciones por el sujeto 'Sparkle' están disponibles para casi todas las entradas.

(3) – La raza auto-identificada a la que pertenece el sujeto 'Sparkle', que se divide en cuatro subgrupos. El nombre de la especie en sí es otra traducción de la 'mejor estimación'. Una lista bastante exhaustiva de todas las razas inteligentes y no inteligentes se puede encontrar en estos dos lugares (los enlaces redirigen a STARDUST/ESPECIES/SAPIENTE y STARDUST/ESPECIES/NO-SAPIENTE, autorización requerida). Las ilustraciones por el sujeto 'Sparkle' están disponibles para la mayoría de las entradas.

(4) – El sujeto 'Sparkle' ha mencionado repetidamente el 'poder de la amistad' y otros conceptos similares repetidamente. Si bien es completamente especulativo, se teoriza que la especie del sujeto 'Sparkle' es pasivamente telepática y gana fuerza o cohesión en los números. Sin un tamaño de muestra mayor, esto solo sigue siendo especulación.

* * *

INFORME DE INVESTIGACIÓN

Nombre en Clave: Avalon

Objetivo del Proyecto: Interrogar 'Unicornio' recuperado durante la Operación Hammerhead, 04/02/2015

Estado del Proyecto: SUSPENDIDO (04/02/2015)

Notas Adjuntas por: Dr. Moira Vahlen

El interrogatorio del sujeto comenzó cuando recuperó la conciencia, pero el sujeto pudo escapar de su celda por medios no convencionales. Se estableció un procedimiento de contención estándar, pero antes de que el equipo de seguridad pudiera someter al sujeto, el Dr. Charles Shen pudo contactar y establecer comunicaciones con el sujeto. Actualmente se desconoce el medio de comunicación entre Shen y el sujeto, pero informa que el sujeto no es hostil y muy cooperativo. Basado en esa declaración y otras pruebas, Avalon es suspendido, y Stardust tomará su lugar para investigar este sujeto aparentemente dispuesto y sus habilidades.

Notas personales:

Puedo apreciar lo emocionante que es esto, pero Shen debería ir a jugar con sus juguetes en ingeniería y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. La investigación y el interrogatorio de sujetos alienígenas es competencia de mi equipo, y él sobrepasó sus límites al ofrecerse como voluntario para interactuar con el sujeto. En ESA nota, juro que el viejo tiene un deseo de muerte incluso al ser un voluntariado en primer lugar. Entrar en un área solo con un alienígena con capacidades desconocidas era una tontería extrema. Incluso un Sectoide desarmado es peligroso debido a sus poderes mentales, y el sujeto… este 'Twilight' ha demostrado tener poderes que son un orden de magnitud más peligrosos que los diminutos alienígenas que atacaron por primera vez en Europa.

Es más frustrante que Shen sugiera modificar el laboratorio de ciencias casi terminado para albergar a 'Twilight', así como realizar investigaciones futuras sobre él. Los Doctores Ngo y Mills se enamoraron instantáneamente de la idea, para mi agravación. Sí, creo que la evaluación de Shen de los poderes del espécimen es demasiado grande para que la contengan las instalaciones actuales. También me veo obligada a estar de acuerdo con la evaluación de Shen de que si el espécimen fuera hostil, resultaría en un derramamiento de sangre significativo al intentar someterlo por la fuerza. 'Un enfoque más sutil' es lo que dijo Shen.

Puede que me oponga a la idea de un alienígena en la instalación de XCOM que no esté en Contención, pero estaría mintiendo si al menos no reconociera los beneficios potenciales que esto podría proporcionar. El espécimen ha demostrado un dominio de una habilidad capaz de producir efectos comúnmente conocidos como 'telequinesis', 'traducción', iluminación y 'teletransportación'. Estoy bastante segura de que hay una explicación más racional de lo que le dijo a Shen. Su traducción inicial después del primer contacto fue 'magia' y casi lo golpeo con mi tableta. Tiene que haber una explicación más racional, y seré yo quien la encuentre.

No creo que les cuente esto a los demás, pero estoy un poco emocionada ante la perspectiva de Stardust. No todos los días un científico puede encontrarse con un ser que puede violar las leyes de la física con solo mover una mano o un cuerno en este caso. Bueno, no sin arriesgar la vida y las extremidades en el proceso en estos días. Kim está encantada con la posibilidad de hablar sobre el sujeto y aprender sobre una cultura completamente ajena. Joel ha estado sonriendo como un idiota después de la revelación de Shen sobre la miríada de vidas inteligentes de su mundo natal. Mientras mantengan el trabajo necesario en otros proyectos, no veo ninguna razón para disminuir su entusiasmo. Todavía.

Durante el interrogatorio y las exploraciones médicas de Shen, también tomé nota de la naturaleza del sujeto como académico auto-descrito y le había hecho varias preguntas y tenía mucha curiosidad en general. He dejado instrucciones permanentes para que el personal de Stardust responda cualquier pregunta que plantee el sujeto, siempre y cuando se sientan cómodos y no ponga en peligro la seguridad del proyecto o de este mundo en general.

Mi principal preocupación (de la miríada de preocupaciones planteadas por Stardust) es el medio por el cual el espécimen puede entendernos, y lo que hizo para permitir que Shen la entienda. Su explicación traducida implicaba unir conceptos entre dos idiomas separados, pero todavía estoy convencida de que esta capacidad puede ser mal utilizada para extraer información de la mente de una persona. He instituido evaluaciones diarias obligatorias para cambios físicos y psicológicos para cualquier persona que pase tiempo con el sujeto.

Los otros pueden estar a favor, pero NO permitiré que este 'hechizo de traducción' se me eche encima.

* * *

INFORME DE CONSTRUCCION

Construcción/Modificación: Laboratorio de Ciencias

Objetivo de Construcción: Convertir Lab. de Ciencias B3F para los propósitos del Proyecto Stardust

Finalización Estimada: 12 Hrs.

Notas Adjuntas por: Dr. Charles Shen

Después de informar al comandante y a los otros doctores, se decidió que la Contención no sería adecuada para mantener el nuevo espécimen por largos períodos de tiempo. La Contención se diseñó teniendo en cuenta a corto plazo, y es evidente que nuestro nuevo invitado estará con nosotros un poco más de lo previsto. El laboratorio estaba casi completo cuando se presentó esta situación; todo lo que faltaba era algún trabajo eléctrico y de plomería, además de las paredes interiores y el equipo de prueba. Algunas modificaciones simples a los planos originales nos permitirán crear algo similar para asegurar las viviendas para el espécimen, así como un amplio espacio de prueba para sus muchos talentos. La parte más difícil de la modificación será la adquisición y fabricación del equipo de monitoreo que el equipo científico ha solicitado. Le han dado una nueva definición a la palabra 'minucioso'.

Notas personales:

No sé si las palabras simples puedan describir lo que sucedió hoy.

Para encontrarse y hablar con un ser inteligente de otro mundo… la mente apenas puede comprender la importancia monumental de este momento para la humanidad. Lo único que lamento, lo que no es una gran pena, es que esto probablemente se clasifique por cientos de años.

El alienígena en sí no era en absoluto lo que esperaba encontrar. Después del monstruoso horror de los invasores, ver algo del tamaño de un perro grande mirarte con miedo y esperanza en sus ojos es discordante por decir lo menos. Ella (supongo que es debido a su tono de voz) se llamó a sí misma 'Twilight Sparkle' y parece haberse encontrado en medio de nuestra guerra con los invasores por casualidad. Ella es una estudiante y una bibliotecaria y tiene una tendencia a ser extremadamente detallada en sus explicaciones. También vi una pizca obsesiva-compulsiva, aunque no soy psicólogo. Simplemente tengo mis impresiones como padre de las que dejar.

En pocas palabras, era sorprendente lo humanos que eran los gestos de Twilight. Por supuesto, al equipo científico no le importaban mucho mis impresiones personales sobre su personalidad o lenguaje corporal, estaban más preocupados por el contenido de nuestras discusiones. El Doctor Mills parecía un niño en Navidad cuando comencé a hablar de grifos y dragones, y Moira tenía una mirada homicida en sus ojos cuando traté de explicar la 'magia' que Twilight había descrito.

Actualmente, los fabricantes están haciendo todo el equipo necesario para el laboratorio de Stardust, las estimaciones actuales sitúan el tiempo de finalización entre diez y doce horas. Todavía no puedo creer que David estuviera de acuerdo… bueno, tacha eso, sí puedo. Siempre ha sido razonable cuando hacemos sugerencias si nuestra lógica es sólida. Todavía recuerdo su disgusto más bien vocal ante la solicitud de Moira de capturas vivas, pero aún así estuvo de acuerdo.

También me nombraron el contacto de facto para Twilight, al menos por el momento. Me complace informar que, hasta ahora, Medical me ha despejado de cualquier sospecha inmediata de manipulación mental, junto con chequeos diarios planeados para el futuro. Si bien es inconveniente, estoy completamente de acuerdo con la necesidad de tales precauciones. Me sorprendería mucho si se encontrara alguna evidencia de alteración en mi mente, pero supongo que la víctima no puede detectar el control mental hasta que sea demasiado tarde para resistir.

En esa nota un tanto inquietante, tengo que seguir recordándome a mí mismo que a pesar de la apariencia inocente y los gestos intelectuales de Twilight, ella sigue siendo una alienígena capaz de proyectar suficiente fuerza física para destruir cualquier celda que tengamos en su mente si el estado de ánimo la golpea. Quizás haya alguna forma de manipulación mental en juego aquí, diseñada para fomentar la comodidad y la comprensión de nuestro nuevo huésped. Es un poco más benigno que el horrible control mental que estamos acostumbrados a ver si eso resulta ser cierto, pero aún así es una preocupación. Una vez más, esos protocolos de seguridad suenan como una sabia precaución.

Puedo decir que el equipo científico está entusiasmado a pesar de los riesgos. Aproximadamente diez minutos después de que Stardust recibió su aprobación improvisada, Kim me dio una pila completa de documentos para la aritmética universal e insistió en que se la diera a nuestra invitada tan pronto como se mudara al nuevo laboratorio, para evaluar su comprensión de las matemáticas y otros conceptos. Como no estaba al tanto de la mayor parte de nuestra conversación, creo que la buena doctora se sorprenderá gratamente. Creo que Mills y Ngo están encantados de tener a alguien con quien hablar, en lugar de hurgar en los cadáveres y adivinar el significado de las marcas.

En cuanto a mis planes, tengo curiosidad por saber si su hechizo de traducción puede extenderse a trabajos escritos. Mencionó su incapacidad para leer el papeleo abandonado en Contención, pero nunca dijo explícitamente que intentó traducirlo. Me imagino que si le trajera un libro, encontraría alguna forma de leerlo. Supongo que no soy tan diferente del equipo científico; solo tenía que encontrar algo interesante para experimentar.

* * *

**Notas del Traductor:**

**Notas del Autor:**

Información Suplementaria:

**Divisiones:** La organización XCOM se divide en tres ramas principales; Investigación, Ingeniería y Operaciones. Investigación es responsable de todos los avances tecnológicos, así como de la vivienda y el interrogatorio de especímenes extraterrestres. Ingeniería es responsable de la fabricación y el mantenimiento de todos los equipos básicos, así como de los diseños de refinación producidos por Investigaciones. Operaciones consiste en soldados y pilotos que participan activamente en operaciones de combate contra incursiones alienígenas. El comandante de operaciones de XCOM, David Bradford, también es el comandante general de la instalación.


	4. Chapter 4

**El Laboratorio**

IMÁGENES AMATEUR DE ALIENIGENAS CAPTURADOS POR FUERZAS MILITARES DESENMASCARADAS POR EXPERTOS DEL GOBIERNO; PROBABILIDAD DE MANIPULACIÓN DE VIDEO. "¿DESDE CUANDO LOS ALIENIGENAS UTILIZAN UNICORNIOS?"

EL SENADOR GOLEMAN EXIGE LA INVESTIGACIÓN OFICIAL DE FUERZAS ARMADAS NO IDENTIFICADAS QUE LUCHAN CONTRA LOS INVASORES ALIENIGENAS. "¡SIN MARCAS DE LA UNIDAD SIGNIFICA QUE NO HAY RESPONSABILIDAD, NO PERMITIRE TALES ACCIONES EN MI PAÍS!"

* * *

**06:33, 03/04/2015, CONTENCIÓN**

_Las dos escotillas dentro de la celda de Twilight se abrieron con un silbido, y las extremidades se envolvieron con la energía crepitante que se extendió hacia ella. Trató de retroceder pero encontró su espalda presionada contra la pared de su celda. Nuevamente, el instinto de lucha o huida se apoderó y ella empujó tan fuerte como pudo…_

…y casi se cae de la silla cuando se despertó. Después de parpadear varias veces en rápida sucesión, los alrededores de Twilight se resolvieron solos_. Si todo esto fuera un mal sueño y me despertara en casa_, pensó con pesar antes de mirar a la celda en la que se había despertado por última vez. _Sin embargo, podría ser peor_.

La atención de Twilight fue rápidamente atrapada por el silbido de la puerta de la habitación que se cerró y Charles se dirigió hacia ella. Su ropa era la misma que la última vez que lo vio, o al menos era demasiado similar para que Twilight notara la diferencia, y su expresión y postura también eran un poco más relajadas.

"Buenos días, Twilight." Charles dijo con una sonrisa amable. "No puedo imaginar que dormiste muy bien en el escritorio así. Dios sabe que nunca puedo. Twilight parpadeó y siguió donde su mirada lo indicaba, el gran escritorio de metal con una hoja de papel y garabatos escribiendo justo donde su cabeza aparentemente había estado descansando.

"¡ARGH!" Twilight gritó y furiosamente comenzó a frotar los lados de su cara. "¡Me quedé dormido mientras escribía! ¡La carta probablemente esté manchada por ahora y tendré que reescribirla! ¡Y tengo tinta en toda la cara!"

"Twilight."

"¡Eso lleva días de fregado para lograr quitarlo del abrigo! Además, no quiero parecer una potra tonta a la que se le dibujó la cara porque se quedó dormida sobre la tinta húmeda. ¡Nunca más, lo juró!"

"Twilight."

"Además, estoy segura de que la Princesa Celestia querría que les causara una buena impresión a ti y a tus amigos, ya que soy el primer poni que has conocido, ¿y cómo puedo hacer eso con ¡GRAFFITI EN MI CARA!?"

"¡Twilight!" Charles no había alzado la voz, pero sí tenía un toque de acero, y se había acercado fácilmente a ella durante su ataque de pánico. No fue hasta entonces que Twilight se dio cuenta de lo alto que era Charles, y ella sintió un momento de miedo antes de ver la sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba desde la hoja de papel. "Twilight, mira la carta. ¿Ves alguna mancha o borrón?"

Twilight respiró hondo y soltó el aire, y sintió que su pánico disminuía lo suficiente como para que la razón se apoderara de él. Miró su carta a Celestia y no pudo encontrar rastros de las manchas imaginarias que su mente había conjurado. Parpadeó y luego volvió a mirar a Charles, y la luz se encendió en su cabeza mientras deducía la causa de eso. "La tinta… ¿se seca rápidamente?"

Charles sonrió y asintió. "Exactamente. Las tintas que usamos para escribir estos días se secan en segundos en condiciones normales. Sospecho que ese no es el caso de las tintas que usas de dónde eres."

"Tarda un poco más que eso para que se seque nuestra tinta… ¿así que no hay nada en mi cara?" Twilight miró a Charles en busca de cualquier signo de engaño u otros indicadores de algo menos que honestidad. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió sin engaño, y el unicornio dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Todavía siento que podría usar una ducha o un buen día en el spa."

Después de un momento de vacilación y una mirada extraña, Charles habló. "Es por eso que vine a verte hoy. Twilight, ¿el planeta que te mostré en la pantalla anoche es mi mundo, y deduje de tu reacción que no podías encontrar tu tierra natal allí?" La redacción fue suave y lenta, y todo confirmó la teoría que Twilight había desarrollado antes de aparentemente plantas su cara en el escritorio por agotamiento.

"Mi tierra natal no estaba allí, y ninguna de las masas de tierra coincidía tampoco. ¿Eso significa que estoy en otro planeta?" Una vez más, Twilight miró a Charles con los ojos por cualquier signo de engaño.

"Esa es una suposición probable. Debe ser algo impactante darse cuenta, y no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti que no sea ofrecer hospitalidad con mis amigos hasta que…" Charles dudó mientras buscaba las palabras correctas. "Bueno, hasta que las cosas se calmen, al menos. Si te apetece, Twilight, puedo llevarte a un lugar que hemos preparado para que te quedes. Algunos de mis amigos están esperando allí y probablemente tengan cientos de preguntas que hacerte."

_Otro mundo… eso significa que es un alienígena_, pensó Twilight por primera vez cuando se confirmó su teoría, pero su creciente alarma se calmó rápidamente por la oferta de Charles. "Gracias. Eso suena como una oferta muy generosa, pero no me gustaría imponer…"

"¡Oh, debo insistir! Estoy seguro de que los científicos nunca me dejarían escuchar el final si no pudieran responder a sus preguntas." De nuevo, Charles sonrió y otro miedo a Twilight fue aplacado. "Le invitamos a quedarse todo el tiempo que sea necesario, aunque mis amigos y yo agradeceríamos enormemente que responda cualquier pregunta que tengamos o que ayude con proyectos especiales."

"¡Con gusto ayudaré en todo lo que pueda!" Twilight estuvo de acuerdo instantáneamente mientras saltaba de la silla y se estiraba. "¡También tengo muchas preguntas sobre tu gente! Creo que tengo suficiente para escribir un libro sobre lo que he visto hasta ahora. Me siento tonto por no preguntar esto antes; ¿cómo se llama tu gente?"

Charles se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta y Twilight se movió para seguirla. Levantó una ceja cuando Twilight usó su telequinesis para enrollar su carta y cerrarla con clips del escritorio antes de unirse a él. "Bueno… como especie, nos llamamos humanos. En cuanto a mi raza, soy chino."

"Hay una diferencia… ¡oh! Como pegasos, unicornios y ponis tierra son razas diferentes de la misma especie. ¿Cuántas razas de humanos hay? La pregunta pareció dejar a Charles sin palabras cuando se acercaban a la puerta.

"¿Pegasos, unicornios y ponis tierra?" Preguntó el humano, con una expresión de incredulidad bastante clara en su rostro, "¿Ponis _Tierra_? Twilight, ¿sabes el nombre de nuestro planeta?"

Twilight arqueó una ceja a cambio del énfasis en sus palabras y la siguiente pregunta, luego sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Tierra. El nombre de nuestro planeta es la Tierra. Es un poco impactante escuchar la palabra utilizada para describir una raza de personas que nunca ha estado aquí."

Twilight abrió la boca para responder, luego la cerró para considerar su respuesta. "Creo que esta podría ser otra instancia del hechizo de traducción que cierra la brecha en nuestros idiomas. La palabra que estoy usando sin el contexto de especie significa 'terreno' o 'mundo', lo que podría explicar por qué se está interpretando como 'tierra'. La razón por la cual los ponis tierra reciben ese nombre es porque sus talentos y magias tienden a estar más relacionados con el mundo mismo, como la magia pegaso está relacionada con el cielo."

"Ah, ya veo. Es probable que los científicos te pregunten sobre eso una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino, y me imagino que tendrán varias preguntas más después de eso," Charles dijo con un lento movimiento de cabeza. Comenzó a pinchar una pequeña sección de la puerta con un dígito extendido demasiado rápido para que Twilight lo siguiera. "Y para responder a tu pregunta, hay docenas de razas de humanos y docenas de variaciones en cada una. La mayoría de las diferencias suelen estar relacionadas con características físicas como el tono de la piel, el color de los ojos y el cabello y la estructura facial."

Sin previo aviso, la puerta comenzó a abrirse con un silbido, revelando un pasillo más allá. El corredor más allá parecía ser una intersección que conducía a otras habitaciones, pero dos de los pasillos estaban bloqueados con lo que parecían ser persianas de metal con letras rojas brillantes en ellos. Con dos de los caminos bloqueados, solo uno permaneció sin obstáculos. El humano salió al pasillo y le hizo señas a Twilight para que lo siguiera.

Twilight se movió para seguirle pero dudó cuando vio que ya no estaban solos. Dos humanos más estaban en el corredor. Llevaban chalecos gruesos segmentados y cascos integrales bastante aterradores, y alrededor de sus cinturas y piernas había una impresionante cantidad de bolsillos y bolsas. Uno llevaba una gran herramienta de metal en sus garras que parecía una caja de metal con dos tubos que brotaban del extremo. El otro llevaba dos herramientas más pequeñas, una que se parecía casi exactamente a la que tenía Charles cuando se conocieron, mientras que la otra parecía un martillo plateado con puntas que sobresalían de la cabeza. La segunda herramienta le resultaba familiar, pero Twilight no podía entender por qué era eso, así que en lugar de vacilar, salió para estar al lado de Charles.

"¿Son estos tus amigos también?" Preguntó vacilante, y Charles asintió en respuesta.

"Supongo que sí. Este es el cabo Harris…" El humano indicó al usuario de la herramienta gemela, quien asintió levemente pero no respondió, "…y este es el soldado Jenkins. Se unirán a nosotros en nuestra corta caminata a los cuartos que hemos organizado para ti."

"Parecen guardias," Twilight admitió mientras se alejaba de las máscaras sin rostro. Los dos humanos se giraron ligeramente el uno hacia el otro, pero no hablaron de otra manera, y el unicornio tuvo que preguntarse si estaban hablando, pero no de una manera que ella pudiera oír o entender.

"Oh, no, son monitores del pasillo," explicó Charles, y su sonrisa adquirió una inclinación traviesa. "Me imagino que cuando estabas en la escuela había adultos que patrullaban los pasillos para asegurarse de que nadie se portara mal, ¿verdad? Están aquí para evitar que corran por los pasillos y puedan causar accidentes."

De nuevo, los otros dos humanos compartieron una mirada pero permanecieron en silencio. "Oh, ya veo. Eso tiene sentido. Twilight trató de parecer convencida, mientras silenciosamente intentaba calmar sus sospechas de que le habían mentido y por qué. En lugar de detenerse en eso, ella cambió de tema. "También he tenido la intención de preguntar, ¿cómo le llamas a eso? No son garras…"

"¿Mm? Oh, las llamamos 'manos'. Somos una de las pocas especies en el planeta que las tiene. Bueno, manos con pulgares. Se ha argumentado que nuestro éxito como especie se debe a…" Charles comenzó a entrar en su propia explicación, y Twilight solo escuchó a medias. Ella trató de prestar atención, pero su mente siguió derivando hacia el humano con la herramienta plateada. Ausentemente miró por encima del hombro y vio que los dos nuevos humanos les seguían. Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que la última pieza del rompecabezas encajara.

_Edificios quemados a su alrededor._

_Tres humanos muertos en el claro._

_El insecto aplastado frente a ella._

_La sombra cayendo sobre ella._

_Ella mirando por encima del hombro y ver a otro humano con armadura y apuntando la herramienta plateada hacia ella._

_Un destello de dolor, luego oscuridad._

_Ella se despierta en un frasco de vidrio gigante rodeado de humanos con caras hostiles._

_Las paredes del frasco se abren y las extremidades se extienden hacia ella…_

"¿Twiligh?" Preguntó Charles, pero ella no lo escuchó. Sus ojos se habían dilatado a pinchazos y su respiración se convirtió en jadeos rápidos. "¿Twilight? Twilight, escúchame. Respira hondo y mírame. ¡Retrocede, cabo, la estás haciendo entrar en pánico!"

El humano con la herramienta plateada murmuró algo que no podía entender y retrocedió lentamente. El otro humano tenía su herramienta de metal nivelada hacia ella y estaba caminando hacia un lado. Charles estaba cerca y hablaba en tonos tranquilos pero cada vez más alarmados. Twilight no escuchó nada de eso; su mente estaba consumida con una conclusión que todo lo consume. Ella tuvo que escapar.

Sin decir una palabra, ella salió corriendo. Applejack y Rainbow Dash podrían haber quedado impresionados con la cantidad de velocidad que pudo alcanzar en una distancia tan corta si no hubiera chocado directamente contra una pared y salido como una luz.

* * *

Twilight se despertó con lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza cada vez más familiar, pero al menos era una cama suave y agradable con una bolsa de hielo sobre el huevo de gallina que le crecía en la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para revelar paredes de color beige y una suave luz amarilla en el techo, y su pánico en recuperación se calmó un poco. _No estoy en ese… lugar de nuevo. ¿Pero dónde estoy ahora?_

La unicornio levantó lentamente la cabeza para examinar su nuevo entorno. Su cama estaba en la esquina de una habitación bastante espaciosa, con un techo al menos tres veces mayor que su altura. En otro rincón de la habitación había una pequeña sección amurallada con un desagüe en el centro y lo que sin lugar a dudas era un cabezal de ducha empotrado en la pared, y justo afuera había una pila de toallas beige dobladas. Los ojos de Twilight se dirigieron a un escritorio y una silla similares a la habitación en la que había estado anteriormente, y lo único que había en el escritorio era una pila de papeles y varios utensilios de escritura. Reconoció algunos como el bolígrafo que había usado ayer, pero había varios otros con diferentes colores que eran nuevos para ella. Directamente sobre el escritorio y dominando la mayor parte de la pared había un espejo gigante que habría costado decenas de miles de bits en casa.

El sonido familiar de un cambio de página atrajo la atención de Twilight del espejo a la mesa en la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Era cuadrado y sin adornos con cuatro sillas simples alrededor. La forma familiar de Charles estaba sentada en una silla con un libro de bolsillo gastado en sus manos. Levantó la vista para ver a Twilight mirándolo fijamente y le dirigió una sonrisa amable, aunque algo cansada. Ella trató de hundirse de nuevo en sus mantas y desaparecer, pero no había ninguna posibilidad de eso ahora. Charles se levantó y levantó una de las sillas y la llevó al lado de la cama. Durante mucho tiempo, simplemente se sentó y jugueteó con el viejo libro en sus manos.

"¿Cómo te sientes? Recibiste un golpe bastante doloroso allí." Charles preguntó tentativamente, y cuando no hubo respuesta pendiente, continuó. "Lamento haberte asustado, Twilight. No quiero asustarte más, pero siento que deberías saber toda la verdad sobre la situación en la que nos encontramos. Los humanos, quiero decir."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, él recogió sus pensamientos. "Hace algún tiempo, la humanidad fue atacada por fuerzas de fuera de nuestro mundo. Estos ataques fueron brutales y sin piedad. Los invasores secuestrarían o matarían a cualquiera que se encontraran, y mis amigos y yo nos reunimos para proteger nuestro mundo. Ese es el único objetivo de nuestro grupo: Proteger a la humanidad de los invasores de fuera de nuestro mundo. Esto siempre ha significado derrotar a todo lo no humano con la fuerza de las armas, e 'interrogar' a los sobrevivientes para obtener información útil… hasta ahora."

"Twilight, eres el primer y único no humano inteligente con el que nos hemos encontrado y que no ha tratado activamente de hacernos daño, lo que nos ha dejado a todos en aguas desconocidas. Hay quienes piensan que no deberíamos tratarte de manera diferente a los invasores, pero son minoría. Otros son extremadamente curiosos y ansiosos por aprender de ti, y yo soy uno de ellos."

La unicornio escuchó y reconoció muchas de las explicaciones que había dado antes, y fue lo suficientemente perceptiva como para darse cuenta de qué parte de la explicación estaba cubierta de azúcar.

"¿Soy una prisionera?" Preguntó Twilight, y no tuvo éxito en mantener el miedo fuera de su voz.

"Eres nuestra invitada, por ahora. Tu seguridad es una preocupación que debemos tener en cuenta, además de la nuestra." El humano dejó el libro maltratado en la cama, luego se quitó las gafas y se limpió la cara con una palma. A pesar de su sonrisa, parecía muy viejo en este momento. "Twilight, solo por lo que me dijiste, tengo la impresión de que tu cultura es extremadamente tolerante, pero ¿has encontrado personalmente algo o alguien diferente que no encajaba?"

"Bueno, sí," respondió el unicornio. _Es difícil olvidar cómo reaccionó Ponyville cuando Zecora vino de visita._ "Todos tenían miedo hasta que la conocimos."

La sonrisa de Charles se volvió un poco menos forzada ahora que tenía una experiencia similar sobre la cual construir, "Ese es parte del problema que tenemos los humanos. Cuando tenemos miedo, atacamos la causa."

"Creo entender. Tengo una amiga que a menudo tenía que ayudar a los animales heridos, y ella siempre insistía en que le avisaran si encontraban a uno en lugar de intentar ayudarlo nosotros mismos. Ella dijo que el instinto de supervivencia puede convertir al animal más amable en un monstruo," Twilight parpadeó y luego agregó, "¡No es que esté comparando a tu gente con monstruos o animales!"

Charles agitó una mano para descartar cualquier ofensa. "Ese fue el ejemplo por el que estaba tropezando. Los humanos no estamos tan evolucionados que ya no tenemos esos instintos, y por mucho que odie admitirlo, el mundo simplemente tiene demasiado miedo por ti para que vagues sin seguridad."

"Pareces bastante seguro de que tu raza actuaría de esa manera, pero no pareces tener miedo," observó Twilight.

"_Tenía_ miedo cuando te vi por primera vez. Crecí en una época de gran miedo, por lo que podría ser un poco más consciente de la capacidad que tiene para inspirar acciones precipitadas," respondió el humano. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y soltó una risita antes de continuar. "Espero no haberte asustado, Twilight. La humanidad como raza es capaz de cosas grandes y terribles en cantidades iguales; solo trato de asegurarme de que entiendas por qué tienes que quedarte aquí por ahora."

"Cuéntame sobre eso," dijo la unicornio después de un largo momento.

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"La humanidad."

Charles abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de rascarse la barbilla y finalmente dijo, "Probablemente podría hablar durante años sobre la 'humanidad.'" Una sonrisa genuina cruzó su rostro y continuó, "Te dije que diseñé y construí cosas, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si te digo el momento exacto en que supe que eso era lo que quería hacer?"

Twilight asintió ansiosamente, por lo que Charles continuó. "La humanidad es una raza de 'usuarios de herramientas'; Damos forma al mundo que nos rodea con las herramientas que creamos. Cuando era solo un niño, logramos lo que muchos consideran el mayor logro de nuestra historia. Dejamos nuestro planeta y aterrizamos en la luna."

Y con eso, mil preguntas explotaron en la mente de Twilight y tuvo que obligarse a no interrumpir mientras Charles continuaba su historia. En un minuto, todas las preocupaciones del último día que acosaron al unicornio fueron rápidamente enterradas bajo de más y más preguntas. Enterrado, pero no disipado.

* * *

**10:45, 04/03/2015, LABORATORIO STARDUST**

La puerta de la sala de Twilight se abrió y cerró cuando Shen dejó el unicornio para explorar sus nuevos arreglos de vivienda. Sus habitaciones ocupaban la mitad de los recién bautizados 'Laboratorios Stardust', la otra mitad estaba dedicada a la observación y eventuales experimentos con la participación de Twilight; una eventualidad que parecía mucho más probable después de la discusión entusiasta aunque un tanto larga de Shen con la unicornio.

Inmediatamente al lado de los cuartos había una segunda habitación diseñada específicamente para observar a Twilight, y contenía todo el equipo de monitoreo además de estar en el extremo opuesto del espejo unidireccional. El resto del laboratorio estaba escaso y vacío, y Shen solo le dio una mirada superficial cuando inmediatamente se volvió de la puerta de Twilight hacia Observación.

Tres personas estaban adentro; los Doctores Vahlen, Mills y Ngo estaban mirando a través del espejo y varios monitores. Varios tenían filtros que alteraron la imagen para tratar de aprender el secreto de la 'magia' de Twilight. A juzgar por la expresión cada vez más perturbada de Moira, no estaba obteniendo la información que quería.

"¿Todo funciona bien?" Preguntó el ingeniero con cautela, y recibió una mirada en blanco a cambio del científico principal.

"Sé que eres tan minucioso como ellos, Charles, pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Probaste el equipo antes de la instalación?" Esta vez fue el turno de Shen de nivelar una mirada plana, y Vahlen continuó un poco más a la defensiva. "El equipo no detecta nada anormal. ¡Nada! Claro, las cámaras estándar están detectando las anomalías alrededor del cuerno del sujeto y lo que sea que manipule, pero nuestros ojos también pueden hacer eso."

Shen echó un vistazo a los monitores y vio a Twilight usando su telequinesis para clasificar la variedad de objetos provistos en el escritorio de su 'espacio de trabajo'. Fiel a la palabra del científico principal, solo la cámara básica captaba la porción visual del efecto telequinético.

"Esperaba que apareciera algo, pero simplemente no aparece nada que sugiera cómo está haciendo eso. Sin radiación de fondo, sin picos de energía, sin emisiones térmicas anormales. ¡NADA! Alguien pensaría que la violación de las leyes físicas establecidas dejaría algún tipo de evidencia medible." Ella continuó refunfuñando mientras miraba los monitores.

"¿Quizás está produciendo una forma de energía no nativa de este mundo y, por lo tanto, no podemos detectarla? ¿O tal vez ella puede acceder a las energías existentes que desconocemos porque nosotros mismos no podemos acceder a ellas? De cualquier manera, imagino que Twilight te diría exactamente cómo lo hace y con gran detalle. Ella dice que su 'magia' es su campo de estudio elegido, de donde sea que sea," explicó Charles, y se sintió un poco culpable al ver la cara amarga del científico principal cuando se dirigió al unicornio como 'ella' y por su nombre en lugar de 'el sujeto' y 'eso.'

"Mis preguntas esperarán; todavía no he agotado todas las teorías todavía. Y los otros están mucho más ansiosos por encerrarse en la habitación con el alienígena." La expresión de Moira se agrió aún más mientras miraba a los otros investigadores. Kim Ngo y Joel Mills estaban teniendo un debate tranquilo pero algo acalorado antes de darse cuenta de que su discusión ya no era solo entre ellos.

"Es hora de tomar una decisión," dijo Kim con una nota de finalidad.

"Ciertamente," respondió Joel sombríamente.

Ambos científicos levantaron el puño y lo sacudieron tres veces a la vez. La mano de Joel se extendió en una palma abierta, mientras que el índice y el dedo medio de Kim se dispararon en una 'V'.

"¡Sí!" Kim golpeó el aire alegremente.

"¡Eso es una casualidad! ¡Dos de tres!" Gruñó Joel, y los dos comenzaron a sacudir sus puños nuevamente.

"Yo… espero no ser necesario para traducir. Tengo mi trabajo que atender de vuelta en Ingeniería por ahora, pero estaría más que dispuesto a ayudar más tarde mañana," dijo Charles después de apartar la vista del espectáculo de dos adultos profesionales que toman una decisión importante con un juego en el patio de escuela.

En este punto, Moira ignoraba estudiosamente a sus colegas. "Eso no debería ser un problema. Quien gane su 'juego' se ha ofrecido voluntario para traducir si el sujeto puede replicar el efecto sobre ellos. También sospecho que el ganador del juego tiene la primera oportunidad de hacer preguntas en el campo elegido. Mientras estamos en el tema, se requiere que vuelva a Medical antes de reanudar sus tareas. No podemos permitirnos otro incidente como Europa."

"Entiendo. La seguridad del proyecto es primordial." Shen estuvo de acuerdo.

"He hablado con el Comandante Bradford sobre esto, y si no muestra signos negativos inmediatos después del chequeo de hoy, se encargará de proporcionarnos algunos voluntarios para aliviar la carga de traducir día a día. Una vez que eso suceda, imagino que podrías volver a la ingeniería a tiempo completo y no tener que preocuparte más por esto." La mirada de Moira ahora estaba sobre él, y Shen sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

"Todavía tengo mis descansos y tiempo fuera de servicio, y realmente no es un problema para mí. Sospecho que Twilight también disfrutaría de algunas conversaciones, legítimamente parece querer hacer amigos."

Los ojos de Moira se entrecerraron y miraron hacia otro lado. "Quizás es hora de que 'Twilight' aprenda que no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos."

* * *

**18:00, 03/04/2015, SALA DE REUNIONES**

"Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí de nuevo?" Lana Jenkins le preguntó a Matt, y le tomó cada onza de autocontrol que no tuviera que decirle que se callara. "¿Es porque asustaste a la amiga peluda de Shen? Supongo que es un logro del que todos los soldados deberían estar orgullosos, 'asustar a los indefensos'. ¿Qué sigue, patear cachorros?"

"Privado, ¿necesito recordarle la definición de _clasificado_?" Matt dijo en voz baja, y miró hacia la única otra persona en la habitación. Paul Dryzimski, el especialista en armas pesadas a menudo distante, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la barbilla hacia abajo mientras se recostaba en su silla, aparentemente aprovechando la oportunidad para tomar una siesta en la relativa calma antes de la tormenta. _Es una pena que no pueda hacer lo mismo_, pensó Matt mientras la charla junto a él comenzaba de nuevo.

"Oh vamos. Somos solo tú, yo y Dee aquí, y Dee está muerto para el mundo en este momento." Lana siguió adelante y preguntó, "¿Qué crees que fue eso? Seguro que el infierno no es de la Tierra, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no tuvo nada que ver con los malos. ¿Y viste esos ojos grandes? Cristo, no creo que pueda apretar el gatillo de algo tan lindo."

"Sí…" Matt respondió distraídamente, y pensó en la primera vez que vio esos ojos mirándolo.

_Matt se arrastró hasta la esquina del camión de reparto y se asomó por la esquina. Un alienígena que nunca había visto antes estaba haciendo todo lo posible para colarse más en el estacionamiento, aunque sus pisadas dejaban mucho que desear en el camino del sigilo. Con manos expertas, colocó su rifle sobre su hombro y sacó el lanzador de arco y su pistola, luego dobló la esquina para aturdir al alienígena… y vio a los tres civiles destrozados por la loca Crisálida cargando desde el callejón._

_Antes de que Matt pudiera soltar la cadena de blasfemias que inmediatamente le vino a la mente, la Crisálida salió disparada hacia su escondite. No había espacio para correr, y no había tiempo para volver a su rifle. El insecto estaría sobre él en segundos… y el nuevo alienígena gritó. Un destello cegó al soldado y el suelo se dobló bajo sus pies, y con unos pocos parpadeos sus ojos se recuperaron lo suficiente como para examinar la mancha desagradable y los pedazos gruesos donde había estado el insecto de carga._

_El nuevo alienígena estaba sentado frente al cráter bastante impresionante, y el soldado vio su oportunidad. Tres rápidos pasos hacia adelante lo llevaron al alcance fácil del lanzador de arco, que apuntó hacia él. Con una emoción de horror, vio que comenzaba a girar hacia él y apretó el gatillo. Si hubiera dudado por un momento, habría quedado paralizado por esos ojos grandes e imposiblemente púrpuras, llenos de horror y lágrimas no derramadas-_

Un codo afilado a su lado lo devolvió al presente, y la astuta Lana, "Oh, ¿es así?" Le hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez debería estar prestando atención.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera responder, la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió para revelar al Teniente Fowler, seguido por el Comandante Bradford. Tanto Lana como Matt se levantaron y saludaron, y ambos miraron de reojo a Paul, que los había golpeado hasta el saludo. Los dos oficiales devolvieron el saludo y los soldados volvieron a sus asientos y esperaron lo que fuera que venía.

"Primero, quiero agradecer a Strike Uno por su desempeño estelar durante la misión de ayer, así como por los eventos posteriores en la base. La captura viva de Harris también brinda una oportunidad interesante para XCOM, y los científicos transmiten su agradecimiento."

Antes de que Matt pudiera plantear la pregunta, Bradford continuó hablando. "Lee y Anderson están fuera de peligro inmediato y están en recuperación. La estimación conservadora es dos semanas antes de que puedan unirse al servicio activo. Tendrán algunas cicatrices impresionantes y una experiencia valiosa del encuentro."

Cuando ninguna otra pregunta se hizo evidente, Bradford dio un paso adelante y le dio a cada uno de los soldados menores una mirada significativa. "Todos ustedes hasta ahora me han hecho sentir orgulloso y han cumplido sus deberes de manera brillante. Debido a esto, se le da la primera oportunidad de ser voluntario para una tarea especial. No puedo entrar en detalles sobre cuál es esa tarea específicamente, pero puedo decirte que el tiempo invertido en esta tarea ganará paga de combate. La tarea en sí está más orientada a las pruebas y la recopilación de inteligencia que al combate, y probablemente estarán fuera de su zona de entrenamiento y comodidad. Cualquier persona que no desee participar puede abandonar la sala y reanudar las tareas normales. Se preferirían dos voluntarios."

Un largo momento de silencio pasó antes de que Lana hablara, "Me tenías a sueldo de combate."

Todos los ojos se posaron en Matt, y tuvo una sensación de hundimiento en cuanto a quién sería el segundo 'voluntario.'

* * *

**07:04, 04/04/2015, CORREDOR ESTE B3F **

La sonrisa de Charles Shen fue amplia y genuina cuando se acercó al laboratorio Stardust. Dos guardias se pararon en la entrada del laboratorio, y ambos lo miraron con cautela mientras se acercaba. El ingeniero sintió un pequeño grado de diversión cuando las fosas nasales de ambos guardias se dilataron cuando percibieron el aroma del café en su mano.

"Buenos días chicos. No me di cuenta de que estarías aquí esta mañana. Si trabajas mañana, traeré un termo," dijo Shen afablemente a la pareja, y un poco de gratitud apareció en sus rostros. "O pasas por los bienes comunes después de que te sientas aliviado. Los muchachos de ingeniería tienen café que podría hacer un agujero en el concreto. Un sorbo de eso y estarás despierto durante días." Eso ganó una sonrisa de ambos guardias, y el ingeniero la devolvió cuando la puerta se abrió y entró.

Tanto Kim como Joel asistieron al laboratorio, y ambos parecían más que un poco preocupados. "¿Problemas?" Preguntó Shen mientras se acercaba. Ambos científicos levantaron la vista, luego el uno al otro, luego de vuelta al ingeniero.

"Bueno… ahora que estás aquí, espero que no," dijo Kim, con más que un poco de incertidumbre en su voz. Shen arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada, así que Kim continuó. "El Doctor Mills tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Twilight ayer y aprendió mucho sobre las razas de su mundo."

No fue necesario un lector mental para ver una pequeña cantidad de molestia en la explicación, y Shen tuvo que esconder una risita. Parece que Joel logró revertir su pequeño juego.

"Durante su sesión, el Doctor Mills preguntó si Twilight podría proporcionar ilustraciones para los temas que habían discutido, y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Ella ha estado haciendo eso desde entonces. Ha estado proporcionando dibujos para el Doctor Mills durante las últimas diecinueve horas, y no ha dormido en las últimas veinticuatro." La expresión de Kim alternaba entre preocupación y una mirada a su colega. "Joel ha tratado de convencerla de que se tome un descanso, pero ella ha _insistido_ en continuar hasta que haya catalogado todo. Esperábamos que pudieras hablar con ella."

"Veré lo que puedo hacer."

Sin otra palabra, el ingeniero se dirigió hacia la puerta de las habitaciones de Twilight mientras los científicos se detenían para observar. La puerta se abrió para revelar una tormenta de papeles esparcidos con una miríada de formas coloridas y exóticas sobre ellos. Shen eligió cuidadosamente sus pasos a través de los escombros dispersos para dirigirse a Twilight en su escritorio.

"¡Oh, hola Charles! Conocí a uno de tus amigos ayer, su nombre es Joel Mills. Tenía muchas preguntas sobre Equestria y ponis y grifones y dragones y cebras y cambiantes y… Twilight se paró sin levantar la vista y se detuvo para respirar hondo. Sin embargo, en el momento en que lo hizo, su cabeza se volvió lentamente hacia Shen como si saliera de una película de terror. Su melena era un desastre y sus ojos tenían una cualidad ligeramente maníaca. "¿Es… eso… _café_?"

Antes de que el ingeniero pudiera responder, hubo un destello de luz y BAM, Twilight estaba justo frente a él. La fuerza del aire desplazado hizo volar los papeles acumulados en el suelo y casi amortiguó el sonido del utensilio de escritura ahora olvidado de Twilight que golpeaba su escritorio. "¿Me trajiste CAFÉ? ¡Oh Charles, eres el mejor po-, no, el mejor humano! ¡El café es justo lo que necesito para terminar estas ilustraciones para Joel! A este ritmo, solo debería necesitar un día más para terminar todos mis dibujos."

"Twilight."

"Creo que a Joel le estaba costando entender algunas de las especies que mencioné. Realmente hizo todo lo posible, pero a veces creo que tener una guía visual para discutir cuando se habla de algo nuevo es la mejor manera de hacerlo. ¡Nuevas especies, nuevos conceptos, todo nuevo!"

"Twilight."

"Al principio estaba realmente preocupado de no poder ayudar o ser útil, pero me alegro de poder ayudar tanto a Joel. Mencionó a otro amigo que me iba a visitar hoy, así que absolutamente tengo que hacer su trabajo y si no lo hago, entonces el trabajo de Joel tendrá que esperar o el trabajo de este nuevo amigo tendrá que esperar. ¡No quiero que nadie espere!"

"¡Twilight!"

La palabra aguda interrumpió el parloteo del unicornio, y la mirada maníaca dio paso a un poco de preocupación. Shen simplemente sonrió y sacó su carta de triunfo.

"Twilight, como bibliotecaria, ¿estoy seguro de que no dejarías pasar la oportunidad de leer un libro clásico de mi mundo? Es ficción para adultos jóvenes, pero millones de personas lo han leído en la última década más o menos. Joel pensó que te gustaría leerlo mientras revisa lo que has hecho hasta ahora." El ingeniero sacó un libro de bolsillo maltratado y se lo presentó al unicornio.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más mientras observaba la cubierta descolorida y andrajosa antes de volver a mirar a Shen. "¡SÍ!" Gritó Twilight y el libro gastado salió volando de las manos de Shen. "¡Espera, NO! No, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. ¡Gracias Charles! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Con ese brillo maníaco en sus ojos, comenzó a dirigirse hacia su escritorio, pero se detuvo cuando Charles volvió a hablar.

"Nunca encuentro mi escritorio un lugar muy cómodo para leer, generalmente leo en la cama."

"¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Eres realmente inteligente, Charles! ¿Todos los humanos son tan listos como tú? Seguro que parece saber mucho acerca de mucho…" la unicornio desvió su camino hacia la cama y saltó, y en menos de diez segundos Twilight se apagó como una luz. El libro cayó a su lado en la cama cuando su magia desapareció, y Shen le dio una sonrisa de complicidad al espejo unidireccional.

Justo cuando Charles dejó su café en el escritorio y comenzó a limpiar la gran cantidad de papeles sobre él, la puerta se abrió y un par de científicos completamente atónitos entraron silenciosamente. "Eso fue genial." Fue todo lo que Joel pudo decir al comenzar a ayudar con la limpieza. El trío trabajó en silencio para reunir las imágenes variadas, y el ingeniero solo pudo maravillarse con los colores y los detalles que entraban en cada imagen. En sus manos había una foto de otra de las especies de Twilight, un unicornio blanco con una melena púrpura inmaculada y una mirada que parecía transmitir diversión. La esquina inferior derecha de la ilustración era un conjunto de tres diamantes que coincidían con el patrón en el costado de la ilustración.

"No te preocupes por ordenarlos todavía, llegaré a eso. Parece que he subestimado a nuestro nuevo colega cuando pedí algunas fotos. No volveré a cometer ese error." Joel se rió entre dientes mientras agregaba a su propio montón de papeles. Le echó una rápida mirada a Kim, que había estado limpiando los papeles alrededor de la cama pero ahora estaba paralizado al ver al unicornio dormido.

"Si esto no fuera diez tipos de clasificados y probablemente me valiera la pena de cadena perpetua, tomaría una foto y se la enviaría a mis sobrinas. Me amarían para siempre." Susurró antes de sacudir la cabeza y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de su propia colección. Tanto Charles como Joel se rieron de eso, ya que ninguno de los dos podía estar en desacuerdo con que ver ante ellos era probablemente la cosa más adorable que habían visto en todos los meses de horrible derramamiento de sangre y trabajo duro en XCOM.

* * *

**14:23, 04/04/2013, LABORATORIO STARDUST**

_Twilight se esclavizó en su escritorio, tratando de completar otra tarea que le habían dado. Nada era más importaba. NADA._

"_Twilight," el unicornio escuchó la voz de Spike detrás de ella, "Twilight, estás olvidando algo. Estás olvidando algo realmente importante." Twilight miró por encima del hombro para pedirle a Spike que explicara algo, pero en lugar del bebé dragón regordete vio un enorme insecto con patas en forma de cuchilla que se deslizaban hacia ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lavanda, estaba sobre ella y la alcanzaba con garras manchadas de sangre._

"_No es seguro estar aquí, Twilight," dijo el monstruo con la voz de Spike antes de ser aplastado en una pila de extremidades temblorosas y sangre. "¿Por qué harías eso, Twilight?" Preguntó Spike, y Twilight miró hacia abajo para ver el cuerpo roto de su asistente dándole una mirada traicionada. "Pensé que éramos amigos."_

_Intentó retroceder, gritar horrorizada por lo que había hecho_… y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. El cuerpo aplastado de Spike había desaparecido, pero su entorno aún no era familiar. La cama, el espejo, el escritorio… todo volvió lentamente a Twilight mientras revisaba los últimos acontecimientos. _Estaba dibujando para Joel, luego Charles me visitó y me dio un libro, luego_… la mirada de Twilight cayó sobre el libro de bolsillo gastado que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama y conectó los puntos. _Oh… inteligente, Charles. Muy inteligente_.

La molestia de Twilight ante la interrupción de su trabajo y el horror de su pesadilla fue rápidamente desplazada por un reconocimiento a regañadientes de que probablemente lo había exagerado. _Moderación, tonta potra, moderación. El hecho de que puedas pasar días sin dormir no significa que debas hacerlo. Los humanos deben pensar que soy una especie de adicto al trabajo loco ahora_. El unicornio sintió que otro ataque de pánico irracional se acercaba, pero lo reprimió rápidamente. Respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire, luego miró a su alrededor.

El desorden que recordaba vagamente se había ido. Todas sus ilustraciones dispersas estaban apiladas cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio junto con un nuevo juego de bolígrafos y lápices de colores, así como un tazón de varias frutas con un papel debajo. El papel era una nota escrita a mano en humano, junto con un dibujo burdo que reconoció como Joel con un brazo extendido y la mano apretada en un puño y el pulgar extendido hacia arriba. Twilight no tenía idea de lo que significaba el gesto, pero la sonrisa caricaturesca en la cara del dibujo parecía indicar algo positivo.

Los ojos de Twilight se dirigieron al frutero y se posaron en las uvas. Uno salió del cuenco y se metió en su boca mientras saltaba a su silla. Acababa de comenzar a tratar de descifrar la nota escrita que le quedaba cuando la puerta sonó y se abrió y entraron dos humanos.

"Buenas tardes, Twilight," dijo Joel con una sonrisa de alivio. "Espero que hayas dormido bien. ¿Es… normal que tu raza trabaje tanto tiempo antes de dormir?" Al igual que ayer, el humano llevaba una bata blanca de laboratorio y una etiqueta de identificación, y debajo llevaba un conjunto de ropa similar a la de Charles; color tierra y con corbata roja. También, como Charles, no tenía pelo, aunque soportaba una mayor cantidad de cabello canoso en la cabeza. Las gafas encajadas en su nariz también tenían un estilo diferente al de los otros humanos. El nuevo humano en la habitación dijo algo que Twilight no pudo entender, y los ojos del unicornio escudriñaron esta nueva llegada.

Era un poco más corto que Joel y tenía una cantidad significativa de cabello negro azabache en la cabeza, y la estructura facial y el tono de la piel eran diferentes. El recién llegado también era más delgado en los hombros. _¿Era esto lo que Charles quería decir con diferentes razas? ¿O es esta una hembra?_ Twilight se preguntó distraídamente antes de volver su atención a la conversación.

"Bueno no exactamente. La mayoría de los ponis tienen un horario más típico, trabajan durante el día y descansan por la noche. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a trabajar en un proyecto, tiendo a irme un poco por la borda. Mis amigos están tratando de hacerme tomar las cosas un poco más fácilmente, pero a veces lo olvido." Twilight soltó una risa autocrítica y se golpeó la cabeza con una pezuña. "Espero que lo que terminé haya podido ayudarte, Joel."

"Me alegra escucharlo, lo que has dibujado ha sido de gran ayuda hasta ahora. Aproveche la oportunidad para escanearlos todos en busca de la base de datos y actualmente estoy en el proceso de agregar todas mis notas de ayer también. Debo decir que nunca pensé en mi carrera profesional que alguna vez hablaría de unicornios con un unicornio," respondió Joel rápidamente con una sonrisa un poco desequilibrada.

A pesar de sí misma, Twilight tuvo que preguntar, "¿Y por qué?"

Antes de que el científico pudiera responder, la recién llegada tosió y se aclaró la garganta mientras le daba a Joel una mirada aguda. "Ah, me temo que fue bastante grosero de mi parte," se disculpó Joel ante el recién llegado antes de volver. "Este es el Doctor Kim Ngo, uno de mis colegas. Como mencioné ayer, mi campo es la xenobiología, y el de Kim es ciencias de la conducta. Ella tiene algunas cosas que quisiera discutir contigo hoy. Estoy aquí como intérprete."

"¿Interprete? ¿Por qué? No es ningún problema para mí usar el hechizo de traducción en ella."

"Me temo que es un problema para nosotros. O puede ser un problema. Todavía no lo sabemos." Joel buscó a tientas sus palabras antes de respirar profundamente y recuperarse. "Puedo entender la conveniencia de tal habilidad, pero hasta que estemos cien por ciento seguros de que no tiene ningún efecto negativo en nosotros, sentimos que es mejor limitar la exposición."

La expresión de Twilight se torció con solo un poco de preocupación. "Los hechizos de traducción se han utilizado durante milenios en casa, no puedo pensar en que nadie haya sido herido por él."

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Twilight, pero estas habilidades que tienes, esta 'magia' es completamente nueva para los humanos. Por lo que nos dijiste a Charles y a mí, parece que la magia está en todas partes y en todo, por lo que sus cuerpos y sistemas probablemente estén acostumbrados a su presencia. Hasta donde sabemos, esta es la primera exposición que la humanidad ha tenido a la magia, nunca. Hasta que sepamos cómo reaccionan nuestros cuerpos a la exposición a largo plazo, los límites parecen prudentes. Espero que entiendas."

"Realmente no había pensado en eso," Twilight admitió dudosamente antes de que algo en su explicación llamara su atención. "Pero no hay forma de que no hayas estado expuesto a la magia. El campo mágico está en todas partes y en todo en casa, y también está presente aquí. De acuerdo, es muy duro y rígido como si no se hubiera usado en años. Supongo que la mejor analogía que podría surgir sería como el aire de una casa antigua que no se ha abierto ni utilizado en años. Añejo." Twilight arrugó la cara ante la explicación. _¿Cómo describes el sentimiento de magia a alguien que no puede usarlo?_

"Creo que entiendo, estoy seguro de que Moira tendrá muchas preguntas sobre eso mañana," respondió Joel después de un largo momento de tomar notas de la discusión. Antes de que Twilight pudiera preguntar, el científico continuó, "Oh, Moira no ha visitado todavía. Ella es muy minuciosa en sus preparativos y quiere saber todo lo que pueda antes de reunirse contigo. Por ahora, a Kim le gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas. ¿Está eso bien?"

"Eso suena bien. ¿Te importa si tomo notas?" Mientras se hacía la pregunta, una pequeña pila de papeles y un bolígrafo se separaron de sus lugares ordenados en el escritorio y se detuvieron frente a Twilight.

Joel arqueó una ceja y compartió una mirada con Kim, "¿Tomar notas? ¿Por qué?"

"Hay algunas razones, en realidad. Soy el primer poni en dejar mi mundo, así que si alguna vez regreso me gustaría obtener registros detallados de todo lo que he visto. ¡Podría escribir al menos dos libros completos sobre lo que he visto hasta ahora!" La expresión de Joel se puso incómoda por eso, mientras que Kim comenzó a parecer amargado por haber quedado fuera de la conversación. Twilight respondió, "También me gustaría aprender tu idioma. No me di cuenta de que era incómodo para ti, y fue un poco insensible de mi parte asumir que estarías de acuerdo con eso porque era conveniente para mí."

Kim hizo una pregunta, a lo que Joel respondió, "Ella quiere aprender inglés." Los ojos de Kim se agrandaron al responder, y el científico se volvió hacia Twilight.

"Si eso es algo que le gustaría seguir, es posible que podamos brindarle algunas herramientas para ayudarle," ofreció Joel, a lo que Twilight aceptó de inmediato. "Me alegra oírlo. Ahora, me temo que Kim ha esperado pacientemente para hacerle preguntas, así que tal vez es hora de que cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?"

Twilight había esperado preguntas similares que Joel había hecho antes, pero se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que los temas eran más sobre la cultura de los ponis y el gobierno, así como sobre la historia. Ambos científicos pasaron un minuto hablando de un lado a otro después de que Twilight explicara las cutie marks y cómo cada poni obtiene una. Varias de las ilustraciones resultaron útiles en este punto, especialmente las de sus amigas y las princesas.

"…las marcas de este son globos, pero ¿mencionaste que era una panadera?" Dijo Joel después de tomar la foto de Pinkie Pie, "no estoy seguro de que entendamos la conexión entre globos y hornear."

"El talento de Pinkie Pie son las fiestas y la organización de eventos, y a menudo proporciona el catering para sus propios eventos. No es raro que un poni desarrolle habilidades para apoyar sus talentos especiales. Rarity, por ejemplo, tiene la capacidad de detectar las piedras preciosas que usa para crear sus atuendos especiales." Twilight indicó el dibujo de la yegua fabulosa, antes de traer su pezuña de vuelta para indicarse, "Mi talento especial es la magia, y yo imagino que no tendría tanto éxito si no fuera capaz de memorizar las fórmulas arcanas de los hechizos."

Joel transmitió la explicación de Twilight a Kim, quien garabateó media página de notas antes de señalar los dibujos de Celestia, Luna y Cadance. "Estos tres, los 'alicornios,'" preguntó, tropezando con la última palabra, "Sus marcas son una estrella, una luna creciente y un corazón. ¿Qué quieren decir?"

"Las marcas de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna representan sus poderes sobre el sol y la luna. Usan su magia para criarlos todos los días y noches,"explicó Twilight con una sonrisa. Joel transmitió la traducción con una sonrisa propia que parecía un poco condescendiente, lo que Kim devolvió después de escribir solo dos líneas. "Esta es la Princesa Cadance, ella era mi cuidadora y ahora está casada con mi hermano. Su poder es del corazón y puede inspirar lo mejor en cualquier poni que vea."

Después de traducir ese mensaje, Joel preguntó, "'El poder del corazón' suena bastante abstracto, ¿puedes darnos un ejemplo de cómo funciona?"

"Bueno, cuando éramos más jóvenes había una pareja peleando en la calle, y ella usó su magia para que dejaran de pelear y volvieran a ser amigos. Cuando el Rey Sombra atacó al Imperio de Cristal, ella usó su magia para dar a cada poni la esperanza y la felicidad que necesitaban para resistirlo. El poder de Sombra se extrajo de la desesperación y el miedo y la magia de Cadance inspiró exactamente lo contrario en sus víctimas previstas, lo que nos dio el tiempo suficiente para poner fin a su amenaza para siempre."

Joel transmitió la explicación de Twilight palabra por palabra a Kim, quien comenzó a garabatear notas hasta el final de la página y comenzó en la siguiente. La científica disparó una serie de preguntas a las que Joel comenzó a responder antes de detenerse y dedicó una sonrisa algo avergonzada a Twilight.

"Ah, disculpe un momento," dijo Joel rápidamente y la pareja se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la habitación y comenzó a susurrar de un lado a otro rápidamente. Kim tomó al menos una página de notas además de lo que tenía anteriormente. Justo cuando Twilight estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta, la pareja se giro y volvió a sentarse en la mesa.

"Lo siento mucho, Twilight," se disculpó Joel, "Kim tenía algunas teorías que explicar rápidamente. Entonces, eh…" El científico masculino se tambaleó antes de que Kim disparara una pregunta que transmitió, "Mencionaste que la marca aparece cuando un adolescente descubre su talento. ¿Puedes explicar el proceso con un poco más de detalle?"

Twilight hizo bien en ocultar su sospecha sobre el cambio de tema, pero ella respondió de todos modos. "Bueno, los potros pasan por la escuela aprendiendo lo básico que necesitarán en la edad adulta. A medida que crecen, a menudo descubren que disfrutan de ciertas actividades o encuentran que algunas habilidades son algo natural. Una vez que se dan cuenta de estas habilidades, ¡aparece la marca! Conozco a un trío de pequeñas potrillas que tienen algunas habilidades muy buenas, pero no se han dado cuenta de que lo que ya hacen es en lo que son mejores."

Justo cuando Twilight estaba a punto de continuar, la puerta sonó y se abrió para revelar a otro humano que Twilight rápidamente reconoció como un hombre ya que su estatura era más similar a la de Charles y Joel que a Kim. A diferencia de los humanos anteriores que había visto, este llevaba una camisa de manga corta y casi ceñida de color canela y oliva y con un emblema en la parte delantera. Sus pantalones estaban sueltos y adornados con bolsillos y eran de un tinte verdoso que no combinaba bien con sus botas marrones.

Lo que fue más llamativo fue la expresión en la cara y la postura del humano. Un brazo estaba alcanzando el panel de la puerta para abrir la puerta y aparentemente permaneció congelado en su lugar junto con el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía la mandíbula floja, los ojos marrones muy abiertos cuando se clavaron en Twilight, y su pálida piel sin pelo era blanca como una sábana. Durante casi cinco segundos, la extraña escena permaneció sin cambios con Twilight y los médicos mirando al recién llegado y al recién llegado que le devolvía la mirada.

Se escuchó una voz detrás del recién llegado, y su dueño apareció a su lado. Este era femenino, con cabello negro recogido hacia atrás y brillantes ojos azules que se abrieron como el primero. La sorpresa rápidamente convirtió una sonrisa traviesa, pero cualquier otra respuesta fue interrumpida por la puerta deslizándose de nuevo a su lugar.

_¿Qué fue eso?_ Pensó Twilight.

* * *

**Notas del Traductor:**

**Notas del Autor:**

Información Suplementaria:

**Titulares:** Se coloca un estricto apagón de los medios que impide la comunicación sobre las instalaciones de XCOM para evitar posibles fugas, sin embargo, el Comandante David Bradford tiene acceso a un teletipo de noticias en su oficina con titulares que pueden ser relevantes para el proyecto o los invasores alienígenas.

**Cascos:** el kit estándar para los operativos de campo XCOM incluye un casco integral diseñado para proporcionar comunicaciones seguras en el campo a los soldados, así como información táctica sobre la marcha, además de ocultar sus identidades y etnias a los extraños.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stardust Archivos Suplementarios (Pt. 2)**

AVISTAMIENTOS DE OVNIS CAUSAN PANICO EN LONDRES, TODO EL TRAFICO AEREO SOBRE EL REINO UNIDO SE DETUVO O SE DESVIO COMO LUCHADORES DE LA RAF. NO SE REPORTARON VICTIMAS O ATERRIZAJES, LAS CONSULTAS A LOS OFICIALES GUBERNAMENTALES EN OVNIS SIGUEN SIN RESPONDERSE.

INFORME POLICIAL REPORTA AL MENOS A SIETE MUERTOS EN TIROTEO EN GRUPO DE MILICIAS EN TEXAS DESPUES DE PERSECUCION DE ALTA VELOCIDAD Y SITIO DE UNA SEMANA DE DURACION. MIEMBROS DE LA MILICIA CAPTURADOS EXPRESAN LA RAZÓN DE LA RESISTENCIA Y LA CREENCIA DE QUE EL GOBIERNO ESTABA BAJO CONTROL DE LOS INVASORES.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: El acceso a este archivo está RESTRINGIDO al personal con autorización TOP SECRET o superior. Los intentos de acceder a este archivo sin autorización serán revisados y serán motivo de TERMINACIÓN Y/O PROCESAMIENTO. La distribución de este archivo solo se puede hacer con autorización de Cmdr. David Bradford, la falta de autorización dará como resultado la TERMINACIÓN Y/O PROCESAMIENTO.

PROYECTO: Stardust

PROYECTO IV: Xenobiología

DIVLEAD: Dr. Joel Mills

Archivos adjuntos: Transcripción de la entrevista con 'Twilight', imágenes proporcionadas por 'Twilight', Notas personales de DIVLEAD.

Siguen las notas personales:

**NUEVO REGISTRO: 13:00, 03/04/2015**

Hoy marcó el primer día oficial para Stardust, y el estudio del curioso espécimen capturado durante un ataque de los invasores. Tantas sorpresas hoy, sin mencionar que el proyecto casi llega a un final trágico antes de que el tema llegara a los laboratorios.

El sujeto se llama a sí mismo 'Twilight Sparkle', y definitivamente es la criatura más singular con la que he tenido el placer de hablar hasta la fecha. Dejaré el análisis de comportamiento y cultural al estimado Dr. Ngo, ya que mis preguntas giraron en torno a la biodiversidad extrema que Charles Shen insinuó durante sus primeras conversaciones.

La especie de Twilight, traducida humorísticamente como 'ponis' se divide en tres razas principales, con un cuarto tipo que es tan extremadamente raro que no me molestaría en mencionarlos si no fuera por los rasgos fascinantes que Twilight describió. Aparentemente, toda su especie puede realizar lo que Twilight llama 'magia', aunque difieren radicalmente.

La primera de las tres razas se titula 'Poni Tierra'. Le pregunté a Twilight sobre el nombre, sus respuestas se pueden encontrar en la transcripción, y no son relevantes para estas notas. Esta raza es aparentemente la más cercana a los análogos equinos nativos y es bien conocida por su robusta estatura y conexión con la naturaleza. Twilight describe este rasgo físico y conexión como su 'magia', ya que les permite trabajar y cultivar con éxito más que las otras razas. Tendré que pedirle a Kim que aclare si esto hace que los 'ponis tierra' sean similares a los siervos medievales o su equivalente.

La segunda de las tres razas se llama acertadamente 'Pegaso'. Tienen alas y capacidad de vuelo. Twilight describió su 'magia' como conectada al cielo y aparentemente al clima, que ellos controlan. Cuando cuestioné el proceso, Twilight entró en una explicación extremadamente detallada y exhaustiva del proceso. Hice lo mejor que pude para documentar cada palabra, pero Twilight habla con bastante rapidez y es extremadamente larga cuando tiene un tema del que hablar. Les advertiré a Kim y Moira sobre eso.

La tercera de las razas es el 'Unicornio', del cual Twilight es miembro. La característica distintiva clave es el 'cuerno' que sobresale de la frente y permite usos mucho más directos de la 'magia' que las otras dos razas. Las otras dos razas tienen habilidades pasivas relacionadas con su fisiología, como la fuerza y la velocidad, o la manipulación de su entorno inmediato. Los unicornios pueden usar su 'magia' a voluntad para varios efectos que sin duda tienen varios físicos prominentes rodando en sus tumbas. Telecinética, generación de luz, incluso teletransportación a través de superficies sólidas. El descubrimiento de ESA pequeña habilidad causó un gran revuelo en Contención. Incluso mi entrevista con Twilight fue posible solo debido a su aparente habilidad para traducir a través de la 'magia'.

Es probable que Moira tenga una forma más sistemática de documentar cada una de estas aplicaciones, ya que está bastante interesada en descubrir cómo lo hace.

La última de las razas de los ponis es lo que Twilight llamó 'Alicornio'. Hasta donde Twilight sabe, solo existen tres, y comparten características físicas de los pegasos y unicornios, con alas y cuerno. También tienen una vida útil significativamente más larga, la mayor de las tres tiene más de mil años. Sus capacidades de 'magia' parecen totalmente imposibles. El anciano aparentemente usa sus poderes para obligar al sol del sistema a orbitar el planeta. Sí, sé cómo suena eso. Entonces recuerdo que estoy hablando con un unicornio sobre magia. Estaba a punto de tomarlo como una exageración hiperbólica o tal vez incluso como una creencia religiosa, pero aparentemente Twilight es una amiga íntima del anciano, después de haber estudiado con ella durante años y de escribirle cartas semanalmente. Enviaré mis notas y transcripción a Kim sobre el tema, los estudios culturales son más su departamento que el mío.

Twilight crió docenas de otras especies, algunas inteligentes y otras no. Francamente, estoy sorprendido por el grado de biodiversidad en su mundo, sin mencionar su aparente similitud con las especies terrestres existentes, así como con los mitos y leyendas. Flora también muestra similitudes significativas. Por ejemplo, el centro urbano en el que reside Twilight está al lado de una granja de manzanas. Si manzanas. Por desconcertante que sea, lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue una especie que Twilight solo mencionó brevemente. El nombre que les proporcionó era apropiado: Cambiantes.

Twilight describe a los Cambiantes como algo parecido a un depredador con un método único de cazar y alimentarse de su presa. Aparentemente son capaces de suplantar físicamente sin defectos otras formas de vida de tamaño similar, y se alimentan de las emociones de sus presas. La mecánica de tal criatura es simplemente fascinante de considerar. Hasta que los secretos de la 'magia' se expliquen más, parece que su método de camuflaje tendrá que seguir siendo un misterio, pero ya he ideado varias teorías de trabajo sobre su método de alimentación. Que la raza sea empática (si no completamente telepática) es casi un requisito previo, pero ¿por qué alimentarse de emociones? Sospecho que no es su principal fuente de alimento sino una fuente de energía o incluso para compensar una deficiencia propia. Quizás un defecto cerebral les impide tener emociones que poseen otras razas, y la única forma de experimentarlas es eliminarlas de otra. Siguiendo ese tren de pensamiento, las emociones pueden considerarse algo así como un narcótico; uno muy adictivo en eso.

Intenté hacer más preguntas sobre la naturaleza de los Cambiantes y Twilight se sintió extremadamente incómoda con el tema. ¿Tal vez ella fue víctima de uno? De todos modos, me alejé del tema al pedirle que proporcionara ilustraciones de lo que discutimos hasta ahora. Ella estaba encantada con la oportunidad y partió inmediatamente para comenzar. Ella no es nada sino entusiasta.

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: 08:45, 04/04/2015**

Puede que haya subestimado la dedicación de Twilight. Kim y yo entramos al laboratorio esperando que Twilight estuviera durmiendo o comiendo algunas de las frutas que dejamos en sus habitaciones, pero ella todavía estaba en su escritorio. Una revisión rápida de las imágenes de observación confirmó que ella había estado sentada en su escritorio desde nuestra entrevista, y había estado produciendo ilustraciones dibujadas a mano (¿dibujadas a pezuña? ¿Dibujadas por magia?) De cada especie que discutimos, así como dos o tres ejemplos para los principales. Intenté conversar y Twilight prometió terminar pronto. Traté de inculcarle la necesidad de dormir y me reprendió profundamente por mi sugerencia.

Sus palabras exactas fueron, "Dormir es para ponis sin B-minus. Soy un poni A-plus."

Afortunadamente, Charles llegó y realizó un impresionante jujitsu parental y consiguió que Twilight se durmiera. Kim, Charles y yo reunimos los dibujos, que ahora estoy escaneando en la base de datos de Stardust. También propuse la idea de que el Dr. Frank McKendric en lectura médica ingresara al proyecto para evaluar Twilight. Después de este pequeño episodio, Charles compartió sus propias sospechas sobre posibles problemas de salud mental con nuestro nuevo colega. Charles especuló (después de afirmar varias veces que no era un experto) que ella también podría beneficiarse de tener algunos amigos que no están estrictamente relacionados con el programa Stardust. Me encuentro de acuerdo solo un poco.

Charles también compartió un pensamiento algo inquietante; la apariencia de Twilight tal como la percibimos no es natural. Él postuló la teoría de que las especies de Twilight pueden ser manipuladas deliberadamente o mediante selección natural para engendrar consuelo y amistad con quien se encuentre. La otra, y para ser sincero, la teoría mucho más perturbadora es que genera pasiva o activamente un efecto telepático para alentar estos sentimientos a su alrededor. Casi rechacé esa teoría sin siquiera escuchar a Shen, pero me detuve. Tal vez hay un elemento telepático aquí que está desgastando mi guardia alrededor de este alienígena. Creo que podría necesitar ver a Frank después de esto; tal vez solo estoy siendo paranoico.

Además, recomendé que Shen y Kim se guardaran esta pequeña teoría hasta que aparezca otra evidencia. Si Moira sospecha algo por el estilo, probablemente interrogará a Shen para que le construya un pequeño robot de control remoto para que pueda participar en los experimentos mientras se instala de forma segura en un búnker revestido de plomo en el otro extremo de la instalación. Quizás ella también debería ver a Frank; su frío odio hacia los alienígenas es bastante patológico.

Y en una nota relacionada, Bradford pudo adquirir un par de voluntarios de las filas para ayudar a aliviar algunas de las tareas de traducción para Charles y para mí. En una nota más pragmática, tener más personas bajo los efectos del hechizo de 'traducción' puede mejor determinar si hay algún efecto secundario negativo. Charles volvió limpio de su chequeo inicial y yo también, pero un solo día con el hechizo sobre nosotros no es significativo. Duplicar el tamaño de la muestra aumentará la probabilidad de detectar cualquier tipo de efectos secundarios a largo plazo. Discretamente les pediré que tomen registros de sus percepciones de Twilight, para ver si cambian con el tiempo a través de la manipulación mental o no.

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: 13:10, 04/04/2015**

La teoría inicial sobre el hechizo de traducción ha sido desmentida. Primero pensé que era una comunicación bidireccional entre Twilight y la persona a la que la lanza. Ahora puedo confirmar que dos personas bajo los efectos del hechizo pueden entenderse perfectamente independientemente del idioma que hablen y sin que Twilight esté presente. Charles pasó todo su almuerzo hablando en chino, mientras que yo respondí con mi francés canadiense bastante oxidado. Estoy bastante seguro de que el otro personal en la sala de descanso pensó que estábamos locos.

Twilight todavía duerme toda la noche y se escanean todas las imágenes que completó. Devolveré los originales a sus habitaciones. Sería una pena para ella no quedarse con ellos; cada una es una obra de arte.

También le daré a Kim una breve información sobre qué esperar una vez que Twilight se despierte. Según las instrucciones de Moira, Kim no debe usar el hechizo de traducción, así que actuaré como intérprete hasta que lleguen los voluntarios. Espero que Charles o yo tengamos la oportunidad de informar a los voluntarios. Sería bastante desagradable para ellos entrar al laboratorio sin preparación.

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: 15:45, 04/04/2015**

Lo dije.

**FIN DEL REGISTRO**

* * *

PROYECTO: Stardust

PROJECTDIV: Estudios de Comportamiento

DIVLEAD: Dr. Kim Ngo

Archivos adjuntos: Transcripción de la entrevista con 'Twilight', enlaces de imágenes a recursos de xenobiología, notas personales de DIVLEAD.

Siguen las notas personales:

**NUEVO REGISTRO: 08:05, 04/04/2015**

Quizás sea mejor que Joel haya ganado nuestro pequeño duelo. Inicialmente me emocionó la forma en que salieron las cosas una vez que quedó claro que no iba a ocurrir un derramamiento de sangre. A la mierda la guerra, a los alienígenas, iba a hablar con un unicornio. De repente tenía seis años otra vez y nada más importaba. Dejé pasar un comentario sobre la aparición de Twilight mientras estábamos limpiando las secuelas de su noche entera y eso hizo sospechar las sospechas de Shen de manipulaciones mentales pasivas a su alrededor.

Ese tema trajo a esta pequeña niña a la realidad. La teoría de Shen involucraba lo que él llamó 'inducción de confianza', lo que suena un poco aterrador cuando se consideran las implicaciones. Claro, hoy creemos que es adorable. La semana que viene son abrazos. Dentro de un mes estamos configurando la instalación de XCOM para autodestruirse en nombre de nuestro nuevo señor peludo.

Con ese pensamiento firmemente en mente, tener a Joel como intérprete para nuestra discusión no suena tan inconveniente como alguna vez pensé. Lo siento, Joel. Tu sacrificio será recordado. ¡Anímate que todo es por la ciencia!

Twilight parece decaída, al menos por ahora. Configuraré el equipo de monitoreo para notificarnos a Joel y a mí si ella se va de la cama. Joel todavía está trabajando sobre el escáner con esos dibujos, pero no tengo nada que hacer aquí hasta que el unicornio se despierte. Supongo que tendré que ir a los laboratorios [REDACTADO] para intentar traducir el significado detrás de las marcas encontradas en los especímenes menos interesantes recuperados de la última misión.

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: 16:00, 04/04/2015**

La unicornio púrpura solo tomó la paranoia y la marcó hasta las once sin siquiera intentarlo. O lo estaba intentando y tiene la cara más inocente mientras lo hace, lo que sería más aterrador.

Después de la breve descripción de Shen del significado detrás de las marcas del flanco de Twilight, decidí dirigir la entrevista en esa dirección después de repasar algunas preguntas básicas con ella. Resulta que las marcas de los flancos se traducen en 'cutie marks' (querido Dios, solo escribir eso me lleva de vuelta a mis años de niña), y son una marca de un tipo de personalidad o habilidades que posee el portador. Las traducciones varían de bastante obvias, donde una marca de reloj de arena denota un talento para todas las cosas 'timey-wimey' (sus palabras) al resumen, donde un Pegaso con mariposas como su marca trata con animales.

Aparentemente, estas marcas se manifiestan durante sus años formativos cuando sus hijos se dan cuenta de lo que quieren hacer. Lo que parece es una forma perfectamente implementada de control social. ¿Escasez en la producción de cultivos? Aumentar las cutie marks relacionadas con la granja en los niños en un cinco por ciento. ¿Ir a la guerra? Espadas y escudos para todas las potras y potros. No le expresé esta creencia a Twilight, pero creo que Joel captó mi sospecha. Por lo que pude ver por el lenguaje corporal y el tono de Twilight, no creo que esta posibilidad se le haya ocurrido. Parece absolutamente cien por ciento segura de que este sistema de determinación de carrera es lo mejor del mundo.

El segundo tema que trajo Twilight fueron las Princesas. El primero y el segundo, Celestia y Luna, se les atribuye un supersticioso hocus pocus religioso. ¿Mover el sol y la luna? Correcto.

El tercero, Cadance, me tiene un poco preocupado si las descripciones son precisas. Twilight describe su poder como 'del corazón', ya que puede manipular el estado de ánimo de aquellos a quienes apunta. Dos personas que luchan están lo suficientemente pacificadas como para detenerse. El otro ejemplo que dio involucraba extender su poder sobre un área amplia, el tamaño más pequeño especulado como el tamaño de la ciudad, el más grande sería una nación pequeña. En este ejemplo, los poderes de Cadance se usaron para inspirar resistencia a una fuerza invasora que ataca a la nación.

En esto Joel y yo estamos de acuerdo. ¿Qué herramienta es mejor para un déspota que un familiar de confianza que pueda calmar o inflamar las pasiones de la población a voluntad? A falta de un término mejor, esto suena como algo apenas tímido del control mental de área amplia. Los sujetos no están controlados, per se, sus emociones simplemente están obligadas a cambiar. Malditamente terrorífico.

Otra cosa que Twilight mencionó fue la relación aparentemente cercana de su familia con la aristocracia gobernante en su país y mundo. Su 'foalsitter' (sus palabras) era Cadance creciendo. Cadance ahora está casada con el hermano de Twilight, Shining Armor, que ocupa un puesto alto en la estructura militar. Su maestra personal es la misma Celestia e intercambió correspondencia con ella semanalmente.

Solo Dios sabe qué tipo de estrés atravesó Twilight con ese tipo de dinámica familiar al crecer.

Íbamos a continuar nuestra discusión cuando Joel casi perdió el balón. Tuve que hacerle una pregunta sobre el proceso de Cutie Mark para mantener las cosas en movimiento. Twilight estaba dándonos alguna evidencia anecdótica cuando dos de los cabezas de carne de Bradford (los voluntarios) tropezaron en la residencia de Twilight dentro del laboratorio.

Probablemente deberíamos poner un cartel al frente advirtiendo a la gente que no entren sin una escolta.

Shen apareció poco después de que nos encontramos con los soldados afuera con la pila de papeles de matemáticas que le di hace dos días. Estaban destinados a Twilight ayer, pero supongo que las cosas se escaparon por las grietas con toda esta emoción. El ingeniero les dio a los dos soldados una breve sesión informativa antes de dirigirse a la residencia con ellos. En este momento están hablando pocas cosas sin importancia de lo que puedo decir.

Ella no está más cómoda de lo que nadie tiene derecho a estar cuando está en la habitación con Twilight, especialmente con esas sospechas suyas. La mujer soldado, Jenkins, creo, parece que es ella quien entrega la frase clave a la broma del siglo. El soldado, Harris, parece que va camino a una úlcera. O un ataque al corazón.

Twilight, naturalmente, es una sonrisa linda y desarmante. He notado que sus orejas son una parte integral de su sistema de expresión, me pregunto si son cálidas como las orejas de los gatitos. Apuesto a que me dejaría rascarlas si yo-

Maldición. Voy a ver al Doctor McKendrick ahora.

**FIN DEL REGISTRO**

* * *

**Notas del Traductor:**

**Notas del Autor:**

Información Suplementaria:

**Subdivisiones:** Como los científicos y expertos a menudo se especializan en campos muy específicos, también lo son sus cargas de trabajo. La división de Investigación se divide en varias subdivisiones basadas en la necesidad y la carga de trabajo. Cada experto mantiene sus propios archivos y los envía a su líder de subdivisión, que luego los envía al líder de la división, la Doctora Moira Vahlen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los Voluntarios**

OCURREN DISTURBIOS EN BRASIL DESPUES DE QUE LAS FUERZAS GUBERNAMENTALES UTILIZARAN ATAQUES AEREOS CONTRA LAS FUERZAS INVASORAS EN CENTROS POPULARES. LOS GENERALES ESTAN LIBRES DE IRREGULARIDADES, PERO LA INVESTIGACION AUN ESTA EN CURSO.

EL PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS VISITA EL MEMORIAL DEL PRIMER CONTACTO DEDICADO A LAS VIDAS PERDIDAS CUANDO LOS INVASORES SE DESCUBRIERON POR PRIMERA VEZ. LOS NOMBRES EN EL MONUMENTO INCLUYEN A LAS PERSONAS ASESINADAS EN EL PRIMER ATAQUE, PERSONAS DESAPARECIDAS Y LAS PERSONAS ASESINADAS DURANTE LOS DISTURBIOS CUANDO EL GOBIERNO RESPONDIO.

* * *

**15:30, 04/04/2015, PASILLO ESTE B3F **

Matt Harris y Lana Jenkins caminaron por el corredor sin decir ni una palabra, y Matt no pudo evitar sentir un poco de premonición hacia los dos guardias en su destino. Ambos guardias llevaban chalecos y gorras de combate en lugar de la pesada armadura de combate y los cascos integrales que los equipos de Strike llevaban en el campo. Ninguno de los guardias tenía un arma más grande que un arma lateral, pero Matt podía ver las formas distintivas de los lanzadores de arco en sus cinturones.

_Los guardias estacionados en la entrada están protegidos y armados, pero no con el kit completo, y los Lanzadores de Arco son una opción no letal…_ Matt evaluó rápidamente la distancia entre los dos voluntarios y los guardias, _Bradford dijo que la recolección de inteligencia estaría involucrada. ¿Civvy capturado? ¿Colaborador capturado? ¿Por qué sería necesario ser voluntario para eso? Hay expertos en interrogatorios más capaces que nosotros para ese tipo de trabajo._

"Cabo," Matt se dirigió al guardia por el escáner de identificación con un movimiento de cabeza. Un golpe de su insignia de seguridad confirmó su autorización, y el guardia lo miró con cautela para confirmar que la insignia que poseía en realidad le pertenecía. Después de recibir un asentimiento del cabo, Matt se dirigió hacia adentro mientras el proceso se repetía para Lana.

"El Cabo Harris y el Soldado Jenkins informando…" Comenzó, pero su presentación se desvaneció cuando encontró el laboratorio sin nadie dentro. Lana entró en el laboratorio detrás de él y la puerta se cerró, dejando a los dos soldados solos. "¿Bradford no dijo que alguien nos encontraría aquí para darnos los detalles?"

"Sip, lo hizo," acordó Lana mientras caminaba un poco más hacia el laboratorio.

Con su guía aparentemente desaparecido y sin ninguna dirección inmediata, la curiosidad de Matt se apoderó de él y comenzó a caminar por el laboratorio. Se podía encontrar una línea de escritorios a lo largo de la pared desde la entrada a la esquina, todos los cuales estaban limpios y cerrados. Las computadoras también estaban cerradas. _Excelentes precauciones, nadie quiere ser responsable de una violación de seguridad porque dejaron una carpeta en su escritorio etiquetada 'TOP SECRET' en letras rojas en negrita._

Los ojos de Matt examinaron el conjunto de artículos alineados a lo largo de la pared perpendicular más allá de los escritorios y vieron más de los materiales de laboratorio estándar; equipo de grabación, un monitor de sesenta pulgadas colgado de la pared y un escritorio con media docena de resmas de papel junto con una impresionante exhibición de bolígrafos y lápices. El artículo más curioso fue un refrigerador con puerta de vidrio lleno de frutas, hortalizas y verduras variadas. _El cautivo debe ser un loco de la salud. O un científico. O ambos_. Matt pensó distraídamente cuando su exploración llegó al otro lado de la habitación.

Otra pared sin complicaciones y en su mayoría sin adornos cruzó la habitación y terminó en un conjunto de puertas. Una puerta tenía una luz roja sobre el panel de control, mientras que la segunda tenía una luz verde. Lana había dejado su deriva y miró las dos.

"Entonces… verde significa ir, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Lana mientras le daba a Matt una mirada destacada.

Matt conocía esa mirada por experiencia larga y dolorosa, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue suspirar y dirigirse a la puerta. _Mejor terminemos con esto, o no llegaremos a ninguna parte_, pensó el soldado con un suspiro mientras empujaba los controles de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Matt rápidamente reconoció a los doctores por la brecha de contención anterior… y al alienígena del pasillo y el estacionamiento el día anterior. El tiempo se ralentizó a medida que su mente se aceleraba en reacción al peligro. _Sin rifle, sin pistola, sin Lanzador de Arco, sin armadura, sin granadas. Alien capaz de proyectar fuerza letal a distancia, la probabilidad de supervivencia es mínima si es atacado_, la mente de Matt evaluó rápidamente la situación menos que ideal en la que se había topado. La posibilidad de neutralizar al alienígena con sus manos desnudas entró brevemente en su mente, pero fue expulsada por los recuerdos aún frescos de una Crisálida pulverizada temblando en el pavimento. La retirada parecía cada vez más una acción adecuada.

Y sin una palabra o acción tomada a ambos lados, la puerta se cerró. Justo antes de que Matt pudiera salir del laboratorio y alertar a los guardias, escuchó un sonido que había temido: Lana riendo.

"¡Oh, no vi venir esto!" Lana sonrió, con todos los dientes, "'¿Inteligencia reunida?' '¿Fuera de nuestra zona de confort?' Oh, esto es brillante."

"¡Cállate, Jenkins!" Matt ordenó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la salida, solo para ser detenido por un Shen bastante apresurado que entraba por la puerta. Obviamente había estado corriendo porque su cara estaba sonrojada y su respiración era dura, y un fajo de papeles estaba debajo de un brazo.

"¡Ray! ¿Estás aquí para presentarnos a tu amigo peludo?" Preguntó Lana rápidamente antes de que alguien más pudiera responder, provocando una mirada atónita de Shen y una mirada agravada de Matt.

La distracción fue solo momentánea cuando Matt evaluó el nuevo desarrollo. Un ojo evaluador recorrió al ingeniero, y la mirada del soldado se entrecerró. "Shen, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Matt, aunque estaba obteniendo una sospecha furtiva sobre la respuesta.

La expresión de Shen pasó de confusión a vergüenza. "Ah, bueno, originalmente se suponía que debía encontrarte aquí para tu sesión informativa, pero olvidé algunos deberes," explicó Shen mientras levantaba los papeles de debajo de su brazo antes de volverse hacia Lana, "Y supongo que tienes razón, estoy aquí para las presentaciones. Pero antes de llegar a eso tengo que preguntar. ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?"

Antes de que Lana pudiera responder, la puerta que conducía a la habitación del alienígena se abrió y los dos científicos se unieron al grupo en crecimiento en el laboratorio. El científico masculino abrió la boca para hablar, pero Matt lo interrumpió de inmediato.

"¿En qué demonios están pensando ustedes dos?" El soldado se enfureció, "Ambos estaban dentro de la misma habitación que un alienígena capturado sin guardias y ni siquiera un arma. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si se volviera hostil?"

Shen acudió al rescate de los científicos con su calmado razonamiento, "Cabo, su preocupación es apreciada pero está fuera de lugar. Este es diferente, como sin duda eres consciente. Ella es inteligente, pacífica y bastante curiosa. La única forma de que haya algún peligro es si se siente amenazada."

"Y entonces todos somos una mancha desagradable en el piso," respondió Matt, y su mente saltó brevemente de regreso al estacionamiento en llamas y a la Crisálida aplastada, "No necesito recordarles a las personas que esa cosa en la habitación puede aplastarnos a cualquiera de nosotros solo con su mente."

"Espera, ¿puede hacer eso?" Preguntó Lana con cautela, pero fue ignorada rápidamente.

"Cabo, la situación en la que la encontraron es bastante diferente de la que estamos ahora. Puedo garantizarle que, siempre y cuando no levante la voz y permanezca a un brazo de distancia, estará perfectamente a salvo," explicó Shen pacientemente. "Ella ha sido muy respetuosa e incluso servicial una vez que explicamos nuestra situación."

"¡Pregunta!" Lana saltó a la conversación con bastante fuerza en el momento en que Shen se detuvo para respirar, "Si tu amigo peludo está siendo de gran ayuda, ¿por qué nos necesitan? Matt y yo somos soldados, no científicos. ¿Qué podemos hacer que los investigadores no puedan hacer?"

"Principalmente traduzco para el equipo científico. La Doctora Vahlen ha decretado que solo un número limitado de su equipo científico esté expuesto a las habilidades de nuestros invitados, por lo que se solicitaron voluntarios. No puedo estar aquí todos los días para ayudar a traducir, y Joel tiene otros proyectos que exigen su tiempo."

Matt casi salió del laboratorio en el momento en que escuchó la frase 'expuesto a las habilidades de nuestro invitado'. Sin embargo, solo una cosa lo detuvo, o más bien una persona. _Lana no muestra signos de dudas, y solo sé que si salgo, tomará diez minutos para que toda la base escuche que me escapé de un pequeño unicornio púrpura, sin importar cuán altamente clasificado esté este laboratorio_. Su mirada se dirigió a Lana, que sonreía como un gato de Cheshire. _Oh, me las pagarás por obligarme a hacer esto_.

"Puedo entender tus reservas, cabo. Todo lo que puedo decir es que te relajes y hables con nuestro invitado como hablarías con otro ser humano, y podrías sorprenderte." Dijo el científico, que finalmente encontró una oportunidad en la conversación. "Sé que ciertamente lo fui."

Matt solo pudo gruñir y pasarse una mano por la cara. "Muy bien, bien. Pero juro que en el momento en que decida comenzar a matar gente, me reservo el derecho de decir, 'Te lo dije.'"

"Si tienes la esperanza de decir eso, entonces me temo que te decepcionará a la larga," respondió Shen con una sonrisa. "Creo que es hora de que hagamos nuestras presentaciones, ¿de acuerdo? Doctor Mills y Ngo con los que puede estar familiarizado, son dos de los investigadores de este proyecto."

Los dos científicos asintieron y los dos soldados le devolvieron la cortesía cuando Shen continuó, "…y estos son nuestros dos voluntarios, el Cabo Harris y el Soldado Jenkins. Asumiendo que se lleven bien con nuestra nueva amiga, estarán ayudando con la carga de trabajo de traducción en el futuro."

La expresión dudosa en el rostro de Matt no desapareció hasta que Shen le dio una suave palmada en el hombro. "Intenta relajarte, hijo. No irás solo allí, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella. En serio, probablemente mirarás hacia atrás en este momento y te reirás de lo tenso que estás ahora." En esa nota, Shen condujo a los soldados hacia la puerta y presionó los controles de ella.

* * *

**15:40, 04/04/2015, LABORATORIO STARDUST**

Cuando Joel y Kim se pusieron de pie para irse, Twilight comenzó a revisar sus notas. Ya había comenzado a organizar los capítulos y secciones del libro que eventualmente escribiría sobre los humanos y todo lo que había aprendido hasta ahora. _No hay nada como un buen proyecto para olvidarse de las cosas…_ pensó, y casi pudo reprimir una mueca al pensar inconscientemente en lo que estaba tratando de olvidar.

Acababa de comenzar a agregar más notas a sus papeles cuando se abrió la puerta y Charles entró en la habitación seguido de los dos extraños que había visto a través de la puerta. "Buenas tardes, Twilight. ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?" Preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

"Fue bastante refrescante, gracias por preguntar," respondió Twilight, forzándose a sí misma a no sentirse molesta por su sonrisa algo triunfante. _No habría tenido que engañarme si hubiera usado un poco de moderación y sentido común. Potra tonta_. "Probablemente fue lo mejor, tiendo a ir un poco por la borda a veces."

"Estoy aliviado de escucharlo," Charles asintió mientras tomaba el asiento lejano de la mesa. Los otros humanos siguieron su ejemplo y le dieron a Twilight más información sobre sus anfitriones humanos. A diferencia de Charles, los científicos o los guardias atemorizantes que había visto, estos dos humanos vestían camisas livianas con mangas que apenas iban desde la mitad de los hombros hasta los codos. Sin las batas de laboratorio holgadas y las múltiples capas, Twilight podría tener una mejor imagen de sus construcciones. Ambos estaban construidos poderosamente hasta donde podía ver, con sus brazos expuestos y sin pelo que mostraban músculos bien definidos, pero ahí fue donde terminó la mayor parte de la similitud.

La hembra estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa desde Twilight y era más delgada sobre los hombros y los brazos, y tenía el pelo negro como el de Kim atado detrás de la cabeza. Sus brillantes ojos azules se fijaron en Twilight de tal manera que le recordó incómoda las expresiones que vio durante toda la debacle de 'Smarty Pants' en Ponyville. Combinado con su sonrisa y esos ojos azules, Twilight casi esperaba que Pinkie Pie saltara de la boca del humano, y el humano era simplemente un traje usado en una de sus bromas.

El último humano tomó el este a la derecha de Twilight y era un poco más grande que los otros que había visto. Fuertemente construido y ancho en los hombros, mantuvo sus ojos marrones hacia adelante y no se acercó a la posición de Twilight en la mesa. Su rostro también estaba estudiosamente en blanco y su postura rígida. Todo esto le recordó al unicornio de Shining Armor mientras estaba de servicio.

"Entonces, ¿quiénes son tus amigos?" Twilight preguntó antes de devolverle la mirada.

"Ah, sí, mis amigos," dijo Charles, y señaló a cada uno de los humanos a su vez, "Estos son Lana y Matt. Ellos van a ayudar en el laboratorio. Específicamente, ayudarán con las tareas de traducción si puedes reproducir el hechizo en ellos."

"Joel mencionó que había preocupaciones por los efectos secundarios negativos de mis hechizos. Si eso resulta ser cierto, me sentiría realmente mal por lastimar a cualquier pon- quiero decir, a cualquiera." Twilight respondió de mala gana, "¿Estás seguro? ¿Están seguros?"

"Somos conscientes, pero me temo que no puedo estar aquí tanto como sea necesario para traducir, y Joel tiene sus propias responsabilidades aparte de este laboratorio. Estos dos ayudarán a traducir durante el tiempo que sea necesario," dijo Charles, con esa sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro nuevamente.

"Bueno, está bien…" Twilight estuvo de acuerdo, y cerró los ojos para lanzar el hechizo. Lentamente, volvió a abrir los ojos y preguntó, "¿Funcionó?"

Antes de que cualquiera de los hombres pudiera responder, Lana explotó, "Oh, Dios mío, eres tan adorable. ¿Cómo conseguiste tu cabello así? Traté de teñirme el pelo así cuando tenía trece años, pero se convirtió en un desastre. Oh, ¿tu cola también coincide? En serio, ¿cómo haces eso sin dedos? Y ho-"

"Lana," Charles interrumpió lentamente, "Una pregunta a la vez."

"Oh, boo. No pensé que serías el aguafiestas aquí, Ray."

Twilight tomó nota del nombre desconocido y de la reacción de Charles. Su sonrisa se volvió un poco más delgada y más forzada. En lugar de dejar que la tensión aumentara más, Twilight intervino, "No hay problema, Charles. De hecho, tengo un amigo que tiende a hablar rápido. Y para responder a su pregunta, estos son mis colores naturales. Ha sido así desde que tengo memoria."

"Oh, me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Lana, "Eso es tan injusto. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber tenido un cabello así cuando crecía…" Su declaración de envidia se desvaneció mientras miraba a Matt. Charles también miraba al otro hombre en la mesa con una expresión destacada. El silencio cada vez más incómodo comenzó a formarse antes de que Matt finalmente le echara una mirada a Twilight y le hiciera su pregunta.

"¿Por qué estás en nuestro planeta?"

La pregunta era buena, pero fue el tono lo que hizo que Twilight se detuviera. _¿Por qué es tan hostil?_ Twilight pensó, y tuvo que resistirse a hundirse lejos de ese resplandor. _Ya sabes la respuesta, potra tonta. Charles dijo que su gente arremete contra lo que temen…_ El unicornio luchó por encontrar una respuesta que ella se sintiera cómoda cuando Lana vino al rescate.

"Si vamos a sentarnos y hablar, ¿por qué no hacer las cosas interesantes?" Preguntó Lana mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de los bolsillos de las polainas. El diseño de la caja era azul con letras blancas, con un símbolo rojo en el centro que parecía un corazón al revés con un triángulo unido a él. Tan fascinante como era la caja, lo que había dentro era aún más. Los delgados dedos de Lana sacaron una pila considerable de cartas rectangulares dentro de la caja, y cada una tenía un diseño intrincado similar a algunos de los antiguos libros iluminados que Twilight había visto en la biblioteca de Canterlot. Lana volteó algunas de las cartas para mostrar símbolos y patrones peculiares, y Twilight hizo la conexión.

"Oh, esas son cartas de algún tipo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Twilight, y fue recompensada con una gran sonrisa y un gesto de Lana. "Sin embargo, me temo que no conozco ninguna regla para los juegos humanos…"

"¡No te preocupes! Las reglas para este juego son simples. Mi madre llamó a este juego un 'juego de conversación', es lo suficientemente simple como para dejar que la gente hable. Entraré en las reglas en un segundo; solo quiero repasar las cartas ahora." Lana volteó unas cuantas cartas más, la mayoría estaban desnudas excepto por unos pocos símbolos dispuestos en patrones. Las pocas excepciones fueron imágenes bellamente ilustradas de humanos con ropa elaborada. "Estas son las cartas de números, su valor puede determinarse por el número en la esquina o el número de símbolos en la carta."

Los ojos de Twilight escanearon las cartas expuestas, identificando rápidamente a las dos con corazones, las cinco con diamantes y las ocho y diez de otros símbolos. "¿Qué significan los símbolos?" Preguntó Twilight cuando notó más cartas con el símbolo del corazón y el triángulo al revés, así como un nuevo símbolo que parecía casi un trébol con tres hojas.

"¡Ya llegaremos a eso más tarde! Has visto la mayoría de las cartas con números que van del uno al diez, pero ahora tenemos cartas con caras." Lana indicó hacia las cartas con portadores humanos, "Hay tres cartas con cara para cada símbolo; jota, reina y rey. Todos tienen apariencias únicas, pero la mejor manera de distinguirlas es la letra en la esquina." Señaló cada una de las cartas, la primera con un gancho pequeño, la segunda con un círculo y una marca de corte en la esquina y el tercero parecía una cruz aplastada a un lado, por lo que dos de los brazos iban hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Ahora hay una de cada una de estas cartas para cada símbolo en el mazo. Hay cuatro símbolos en total, lo que nos da…"

"Cincuenta y dos cartas en total," Twilight terminó antes de mirar hacia arriba.

"¡Eso es correcto!" Gritó Lana. "Ahora para este juego barajamos el mazo y luego repartimos las cartas a los jugadores. El nombre del juego se llama 'Mentirosos' y el objetivo es dejar caer las cartas boca abajo en la pila en el centro, contando de uno a diez, luego jota, reina y rey. Una vez que se alcanza el Rey, el conteo se restablece a uno."

"Creo que entiendo, pero las probabilidades de que un jugador tenga suficiente de cada carta para agregar la correcta para cada turno es…" Twilight comenzó hasta que ocurrió la conexión con el nombre del juego, "Oh, ¿se supone que debes dejar caer cartas incluso si no tienes el número necesario? Por eso se llama 'Mentirosos', ¿verdad?"

"¡Correcto de nuevo! Pero aquí está el truco, si sospechas que alguien está mintiendo, ¡lo llamas! Si mienten, recogen toda la pila. Si no están mintiendo, entonces tienes que recoger toda la pila," explicó Lana. "Lo que hace de este un juego de conversación es que la persona que resulta correcta en una de estas acusaciones puede elegir el tema para discutir hasta que se haga otra acusación. Entonces, Twilight, ¿te gustaría jugar un juego?"

* * *

**17:00, 04/04/2015, LABORATORIO STARDUST**

Matt, Lana y Charles aprendieron algo nuevo en el transcurso de su juego de Mentirosos: Twilight era una mentirosa terrible. Las primeras rondas eran típicas de un juego de cartas de mentirosos con todos soltando una o dos cartas antes de que llegara el turno de Twilight y era dolorosamente evidente que lo que había dejado caer no era la carta que se necesitaba.

Lana la llamó y el montón de cartas de Twilight se duplicó. Hubo una breve oleada de cartas mientras Twilight usaba su telequinesis para reorganizar todas las cartas en el orden correcto antes de que el juego pudiera continuar. Fue en este punto que los humanos aprendieron algo más: Twilight tenía una memoria impecable.

"¡Mentirosa!" Twilight gritó con una sonrisa de disculpa antes de que Matt pudiera siquiera alcanzar una carta basura para lanzar en la pila. "¿Cómo fue crecer aquí? ¿Tienes familias con las que te mantienes en contacto?"

"Uno dos," dijo Lana, dejando caer una carta en la mesa recientemente despejada, "¡Y ciertamente lo hago! Seis hermanos y mi madre están en casa viviendo la vida normal. Hablo con ellos y los visito siempre que puedo, lo que desafortunadamente no es muy frecuente en estos días."

"Dos tres," agregó Shen a la pila antes de continuar con la conversación, "me temo que soy hijo único, y mi esposa falleció hace unos diez años. Mis hijos… bueno, ya no puedo hablar con ellos tanto como me gustaría."

Antes de que el tema repentinamente deprimente pudiera arrastrar la conversación, Twilight tomó dos cartas de su colección y las colocó en la parte superior de la pila. "¡Dos cuatros! Mi mamá y mi papá aún viven en el capitolio, y mi hermano mayor está con su esposa ayudando al Imperio de Cristal a ponerse de pie. Él y yo escribimos de vez en cuando, pero siempre prefiero hablar cara a cara."

El silencio cayó cuando llegó el turno de Matt. "Tres cinco," afirmó rotundamente antes de colocar el trío de cartas en la pila, "La familia estándar aquí, mamá y papá, hermana menor y abuelos fallecieron hace un tiempo."

"Dos seis, y no fue tan malo crecer. Las cosas estaban un poco apretadas para nosotros en cuanto a dinero en casa, así que me uní a la marina tan pronto como me gradué y desde entonces he estado enviando dinero a casa. Con lo que puedo devolver, las cosas son un poco más fáciles para mi madre y los niños, especialmente porque los jefes aquí pagan el mejor dólar por mis habilidades."

'_Me tenías en combate,' dijo Matt, distraídamente recordando la reunión. Me pregunto qué pasó-_

"Mencionaste a tu mamá, pero ¿qué hay de tu papá? ¿No ayuda?" Preguntó Twilight, acercándose al tema que Matt había estado considerando con toda la sutileza de un misil HEAT.

La sonrisa de Lana se tensó un poco antes de responder, "Ya no está con nosotros."

"Uno siete", interrumpió Shen antes de que alguien más pudiera explicarlo, "Y crecí en los años sesenta y setenta. Era un momento aterrador en aquel entonces, existía la constante amenaza de que el mundo fuera destruido por las personas al otro lado del océano. Por supuesto, también hubo momentos increíbles, como ver a los astronautas aterrizar en la luna. Nunca lo olvidaré."

"Me imagino que nunca olvidarás la primera vez que escuchaste sobre plomería y electricidad en interiores, ¿verdad?" Dijo Lana, con su sonrisa de regreso a lo que alguna vez fue.

"Oye, no se tolerarán bromas sobre mi vejez de parte de ustedes, niños entrometidos." Shen se rió entre dientes mientras jugaba más en la broma de Lana.

Un momento de silencio reinó cuando todos los ojos se dirigieron a Twilight, que aún no había colocado ninguna carta sobre la mesa. _Necesita vencer esa vacilación si alguna vez va a ganar el juego. Al menos no está murmurando para sí misma como lo hizo al principio_, Matt supuso antes de hablar, "Quizás quieras recoger la pila si no tienes las cartas, Twilight. Y creo que tenemos derecho a saber en este momento. ¿Por qué estás aquí en nuestro planeta?"

Matt pudo ver la mirada de advertencia de Shen y Lana, pero ninguno intentó cambiar de tema. Twilight misma pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de ella, antes de recoger las cartas en el centro de la mesa. Hubo un largo momento de silencio mientras organizaba sus cartas recién adquiridas antes de hablar.

"No vine aquí por elección propia. Bueno, eso no está bien. Hice una elección, pero nunca esperé que este fuera el resultado," dijo Twilight tan pronto como sus cartas estuvieron en orden. "A mis amigos y a mí nos dieron la misión de reformar una de las mayores amenazas para Equestria o enviarlo de regreso a su prisión de piedra si se negaba. Su nombre es Discord, y él es la encarnación del caos puro. Cuando lo liberamos de su prisión y le dimos la opción de reformar o volver a la piedra, se ofreció a hacer un trato. Sospecho que el trato fue simplemente un truco porque una vez que estuve de acuerdo, me encontré aquí. Sin mi ayuda, no hay forma de devolver a Discord a la piedra, por lo que probablemente esté haciendo cosas terribles en mi casa en este momento."

"Cuando dices 'volver a la piedra', ¿qué quieres decir exactamente?" De todas las preguntas que le surgieron a Matt después de esa explicación, esa fue la más curiosa. También aprovechó la oportunidad para dejar caer un par de cartas sobre la mesa que ciertamente no eran ochos.

"Lo convertimos en piedra. La petrificación es la única forma de mantener a Discord en su lugar, las cárceles más mundanas simplemente no pueden mantenerlo." Twilight explicó que provocó un trío de miradas en blanco en respuesta.

"¿Hacer un trato y no obtener lo que esperabas? Eso me suena un poco como el diablo. Si crees en ese tipo de cosas, quiero decir." Lana dijo con cautela mientras dejaba caer una carta sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué es un 'diablo?'" Twilight preguntó mientras miraba sus cartas y a Lana, quien de repente se encogió bajo su escrutinio.

"La representación más popular del diablo proviene de la religión cristiana, aunque muchas religiones han tenido conceptos similares a lo largo de los años que la humanidad ha existido," explicó Shen, llamando la atención sobre él mientras continuaba. "Entre otras cosas, se dice que el diablo gobierna sobre el infierno, un lugar donde las almas de las personas malvadas van cuando mueren para que puedan ser castigadas por su maldad. El diablo también tiene fama de venir a la Tierra personalmente o por medio de sus agentes para hacer tratos con los mortales. El diablo dice conceder cualquier deseo, y el precio de ese deseo es el alma de la persona. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los deseos resultan ser trucos que resultan malos a la larga…"

"¿Lo conociste?" Twilight preguntó sinceramente, lo que nuevamente ganó una mirada en blanco de los humanos alrededor de la mesa.

"¿Conocer a quién? ¿Al diablo?" Shen soltó antes de que pudiera contener su incredulidad, "Ah, no, no lo he hecho. No creo que lo haya hecho, al menos. Aunque supongo que eso trae a colación otro tema sobre el que tenía intención de preguntar. Las religiones humanas tienen que ver con nuestras creencias que no tienen pruebas físicas más allá de la creencia misma, y a medida que la ciencia maduró con los años, muchas de las cosas que atribuimos a 'Dios' resultaron tener explicaciones perfectamente lógicas. Cuando un filósofo planteó la teoría de que nuestro planeta orbitaba el sol en lugar de al revés, fue tratado con dureza porque la gente en ese momento pensaba que estaba atacando a Dios y sus creencias. Por supuesto, ahora sabemos que tenía razón, pero-"

"Espera, espera, ¿tu planeta orbita tu sol? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién controla eso?" Twilight le interrumpió, y fue su turno de mirar con incredulidad.

"Eh, bueno, de nuevo hay religiones que creen que hay una inteligencia que lo controla todo, pero a lo largo de los años la ciencia ha estudiado el movimiento de los planetas en este sistema para descubrir cómo funciona todo. Lo estudié una vez, pero me temo que necesitaría traer algunos materiales sobre el tema, ya que no estoy segura de recordar todo con precisión." Shen se rascó la barbilla y arrojó una carta sobre la mesa. "Además, es tu turno."

"Q-Pe-Eso es…" Twilight farfulló, y sus ojos se desenfocaron ligeramente antes de volver a mirar a Shen con una creciente cantidad de alarma, "¡Eso sería casi imposible! Sin una influencia orientadora para mantener el sol a la distancia adecuada para que florezca la vida, o los recursos para permitir que se desarrolle la vida, o alguien que evite los desastres del cielo como meteoritos u otros planetas… las posibilidades de que todo eso se una sin ayuda ¡Es tan insignificante que ni siquiera puedo calcularlo! Oh, Celestia, ¿qué pasa si algo sucede ahora?" Twilight comenzó a divagar como si darse cuenta de que no había protección divina anunciaría el desastre hasta que Shen interviniera.

"¡Twilight!" Él interrumpió con fuerza, lo que le devolvió el unicornio a sus sentidos, "Twilight, ciertamente puedo entender cómo esa revelación podría ser un poco impactante para ti, veré si recibes algún material escrito que explique las matemáticas en cómo orbitan los planetas. Lo que puedo decirte ahora es que el planeta ha existido durante miles de millones de años, y todavía no ha pasado nada malo."

"Excepto por los dinosaurios," Lana se quejó, lo que le valió una mirada oscura de Shen. _Y los invasores_, Matt pensó sombríamente, pero fue lo suficientemente discreto como para no correr la boca.

"También tenemos telescopios y satélites que nos dicen si se avecina algo que podría ser una amenaza. Estoy de acuerdo en que las probabilidades de que nuestro pequeño mundo se desarrolle por sí solo son bastante astronómicas, pero superamos las probabilidades de llegar aquí y estamos haciendo todo lo posible para mejorar nuestras probabilidades," explicó Shen, y se detuvo para dejar que Twilight recogiera sus pensamientos.

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido," dijo Twilight después de un largo momento antes de mirar a Shen, "¿Mencionaste que tenías libros sobre el tema? Creo que realmente necesito verlos en algún momento. Puedo comprender mejor todo esto si puedo leer al respecto."

"Estoy seguro de que se puede arreglar algo. Ahora me temo que es tu turno. Creo que estamos en Jotas ahora."

Twilight sacó un par de cartas de su colección y las colocó sobre la mesa antes de que Shen continuara con su pensamiento anterior.

"Bueno, ah, supongo que nos desviamos un poco. La razón principal por la que mencioné la religión es porque mucho de lo que nos está explicando se parece bastante a nuestra definición de religión; utilizando explicaciones sobrenaturales para los fenómenos naturales. Pero también ha dicho que interactúa con estas figuras todopoderosas a diario, lo que va en contra de la mayoría de las religiones que tenemos aquí en la Tierra."

Matt dejó caer otro par de cartas sobre la mesa y mantuvo sus ojos en el alienígena antes de hablar, "Hay personas que dicen hablar con los dioses a los que adoran, pero la gran mayoría de ellos son trabajos forzados buscando justificación para hacer algo terrible a sus semejantes."

"Creo… ver lo que quieres decir," dijo Twilight vacilante, "si tu sistema no está bajo el control directo de alguien con quien puedas hablar, entonces supongo que mis descripciones de Celestia y Luna podrían parecer un poco increíbles. Las princesas pueden ser las gobernantes de Equestria y tener más poder que cualquier otro, pero también son extremadamente amables y indulgentes, y no son perfectas ni omnipotentes. Ambas tienen sus… peculiaridades."

"¿Oh? Y un rey, sea dicho de paso," preguntó Lana mientras contribuía con su propia carta a la pila.

"Bueno, la Princesa Luna es un poco incómoda socialmente y tiene la tendencia a hablar muy, muy alto. Aparentemente así es como las princesas hablaron hace mil años. Y la Princesa Celestia es increíble para todos los que conoce, pero tiene fama de burlarse de las personas, pero no es cierto, nunca haría algo así. Probablemente."

"Eso suena como una negación extrañamente específica, Twilight. ¿Sabes por qué tendría esa reputación?" Dijo Shen, y dejó tres cartas sobre la pila.

"Bueno, no personalmente," dijo Twilight antes de cerrar los ojos y poner una pezuña en su rostro, "Espera, eso está mal. Parte de mis responsabilidades como alumna de la Princesa Celestia era escribir sus cartas semanales sobre el progreso que había logrado, y una semana me había olvidado de la carta y no tenía nada que escribir. Pasé todo el día estresándome más y más porque no pude encontrar nada para escribir. Cada vez que miraba al sol para ver cuánto tiempo tenía, sonaba como la manecilla de un reloj y me estresaba aún _más_. Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente se merezca esa reputación."

"¿Esta 'Princesa Celestia' controla el _sol_? ¿Y ella se equivocaría con la órbita para meterse con la cabeza de alguien?" Preguntó Matt, sin molestarse en enmascarar su incredulidad. "Eso es francamente diabólico."

"No estoy de acuerdo, ¡eso es francamente _hilarante_!" Lana sonrió casi hasta sus oídos antes de continuar, "¡Vamos, piensen en eso, amigos! Te encuentras con un poder divino, ¿qué harías con él? Después de todo lo demás, quiero decir. Derrota a tus enemigos, ayuda a tus amigos… ¿qué más hay que hacer después de eso además de jugar con las personas pequeñas y sus pequeñas vidas?"

"Ella _no juega con nuestras vidas_, estaba tratando de darme una lección," espetó Twilight mientras dejaba caer otra carta sobre la mesa. "Tenía la tendencia de tomarme las cosas demasiado en serio, y admito que me excedí un poco tratando de encontrar algo sobre lo que escribir. Creo que esa era su forma de tratar de hacerme saber que estaba mirando."

"¿Y ella te hizo saber que estaba mirando dándote un recordatorio muy visible de que se acercaba tu fecha límite? Diabólico," dijo Matt mientras buscaba otra carta mientras vigilaba al unicornio cada vez más nervioso.

"¡Ella no es diabólica!" Twilight protestó mientras miraba a Matt con una mirada fulminante. El efecto no fue tan intimidante como claramente esperaba que fuera, "Y no tienes dos. Recoge las cartas."

_Ella también necesita aprender que su memoria no puede explicar todo_, pensó Matt mientras sonreía y volteaba la tarjeta en su mano para mostrarle las dos espadas. "Me temo que te equivocas allí, Twilight."

"¿Cómo tienes un dos? ¡Eso no es posible!" Se quejó Twilight mientras recogía las cartas acumuladas en la mesa, incluyendo dos que Matt produjo. "¡He estado haciendo un seguimiento de lo que todos tienen y no deberías tener dos!"

"Creo que la respuesta se hará evidente cuando resuelvas tus nuevas cartas, Twilight," dijo Shen con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Esa sonrisa pronto se extendió a Lana y Matt cuando la boca de Twilight se abrió ante las cartas que ahora poseía.

"¡Ninguna de estas cartas es correcta! ¿Han estado arrojando números aleatorios en la pila mientras estábamos hablando?" Preguntó Twilight mientras sus ojos morados se extendían sobre los otros jugadores. Shen y Matt apartaron la vista, pero Lana sonrió aún más.

"Nop, no puse cosas al azar sobre la mesa, cada elección fue deliberada," la sonrisa de la mujer soldado se volvió tortuosa, "Me las arreglé para elaborar un patrón para que llamaras a las cartas, así que decidí atenderte a esa expectativa hasta que pudiera descargar lo suficiente de mis cartas basura para traer la victoria a la vista. En este punto, tengo una de cada carta y sospecho que los otros son iguales, así que la victoria está asegurada."

Twilight abrió y cerró la boca varias veces para intentar refutar esa afirmación pero no encontró nada.

"Oh, te atrapare la próxima partida. ¡Próximo juego!" El unicornio declaró triunfante y todas las cartas alrededor de la mesa fueron levantadas por la telequinesis de Twilight, incluidas las cartas que aún tenían los jugadores. Las cartas volaron en una tormenta de nieve antes de formar una pila ordenada y caer frente a Lana. "¡Reparte las cartas!"

"Me temo que tendrás que esperar, al menos por ahora Twilight," dijo Shen después de mirar su reloj de pulsera. "Tengo que dirigirme a ingeniería para asegurarme de que los niños no estén a punto de volar la base, y creo que los doctores querían hablar con ustedes dos antes de que pasara demasiado tiempo." Ante la invitación de Shen, Lana y Matt miró sus propios relojes y asintió.

"Lo siento, Twily, pero Ray tiene razón. La próxima vez te vengarás," prometió Lana con una sonrisa y un saludo. Matt le dio al unicornio una media sonrisa antes de seguir a Lana hasta la puerta.

"No huyan, niños. Tendré que hablar ustedes un momento," dijo Shen antes de volver a Twilight y ofrecerle una pila de papeles, "Tengo algo en lo que puedas trabajar cuando tengas tiempo libre. No es tarea, y no hay fecha de vencimiento. Solo trabaja en eso cuando tengas un momento libre."

"Gracias, Charles. Aprendí mi lección la última vez, no exagerar. ¿Qué es?" Twilight levantó los papeles de las manos de Shen mientras les daba un vistazo, "Oh, ¿son matemáticas? ¡Amo las matemáticas! Supongo que la primera página es una guía de traducción de números… oh, la base diez lo hará interesante. ¡Gracias de nuevo!"

"No hay problema. Te veré pronto, Twilight," respondió Charles antes de volverse hacia los dos soldados y llevarlos al área de pruebas de laboratorio. La puerta se abrió y el Doctor Mills asintió con la cabeza a cada uno de ellos cuando salieron del laboratorio antes de que él entrara con una tableta y un lápiz. Cualquier conversación que pudieran haber tenido se cortó cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

"Bueno, eso fue tan bien como esperaba. Entonces, niños, hay tarea para ustedes dos. Me temo que tendrán que escribir un breve resumen de sus impresiones con Twilight, así como cualquier cosa extraña que haya experimentado durante su tiempo allí. La fecha límite para eso es mañana por la mañana. Shen les dio a cada uno una sonrisa y una palmada en el hombro. "No olviden sus exámenes médicos tan pronto como se vayan."

"¿Cuenta el impulso casi irresistible de abrazar al alienígena?" Preguntó Lana, y si Matt lamentaba mucho su falta de una cámara en ese momento.

_Maldita sea, si tuviera una foto de ella luciendo como una niña de seis años en su cumpleaños, podría chantajearla para que se comportara correctamente_, se lamentó el soldado antes de darse cuenta de que Shen estaba buscando una respuesta. "No hay impulsos irresistibles aquí, aunque tengo que admitir que tenías razón. Después de hablar con ella durante una hora, es difícil imaginar tenerle miedo."

"Bien, me alegra escucharlo. Ahora los espero a los dos aquí mañana por la mañana para ayudar con las pruebas de Vahlen. Sospecho que Twilight necesitará tantas caras amistosas como pueda rodearla." Shen asintió con la cabeza a Matt y Lana.

Sintiendo el despido, los dos soldados se giraron para irse, pero la mano de Shen cayó sobre el hombro de Lana para mantenerla en su lugar. "No tan rápido, jovencita. Tú y yo tendremos una discusión sobre dónde escuchaste ese nombre."

De repente, libre de su atormentador, Matt sonrió y saludó mientras se giraba para irse. Lana le lanzó una mirada de despedida que reconoció como _Me las pagarás por esto_. Matt sintió que valía la pena el riesgo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

* * *

**07:00, 05/04/2015, LABORATORIO STARDUST**

Twilight se despertó en su cama sintiéndose lo mejor que había tenido desde su llegada a la Tierra. Ninguna pesadilla la sacó de su sueño esta mañana, lo que la hizo bastante optimista para el día. Twilight se estiró y bostezó ampliamente antes de casi tropezarse y caerse de la cama cuando sus pezuñas delanteras quedaron atrapadas en las sábanas. Rápidamente se enderezó y miró a las hojas ofensivas.

_¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que eso me afecte! Hoy va a ser un buen día_, Twilight decidió en ese momento, y se hizo sonreír mientras hacía su cama y pasó una pezuña sobre el edredón para suavizarlo. _Hoy me reuniré con 'Vahlen' que quiere hacer pruebas de mi magia. Eso no será por un momento, al menos_.

Twilight se volvió hacia la habitación y la sonrisa se volvió sincera mientras examinaba los cambios que se habían realizado desde el día anterior. Después del juego de cartas, Joel había entrado algunas cosas más para ella. Específicamente, algo que él llamó una 'tableta' con un programa para enseñar su idioma y un pequeño rollo de cinta adhesiva. Con la cinta, Twilight había adornado una parte significativa de las paredes con las imágenes que había dibujado de sus amigas y las princesas, así como de los otros ponis que conocía.

Al igual que el día anterior, un tazón de frutas frescas se sentó en su escritorio al lado de la tableta y la pila de papeles matemáticos que Shen había entregado pero que se dejaron a un lado en favor de la tableta que Joel había proporcionado. _Es tentador seguir usando la tableta, pero probablemente debería dejarla descansar por ahora_, decidió Twilight antes de saltar en su silla y levitar un bolígrafo sobre el papeleo matemático.

Había memorizado la clave de traducción para los números cuando Charles se la entregó por primera vez, y Twilight se alegró de que comenzara a reconocer los números en la clave con los números del juego de cartas, así como los números del programa de idiomas. El bolígrafo comenzó a volar sobre el papel, y la primera hoja se terminó en poco más de dos minutos. El segundo resultó un poco más difícil, pero si había algo que le gustara a Twilight era un desafío académico.

La segunda hoja se terminó en poco tiempo y se movió rápidamente a la pila 'hecha', y Twilight se tomó un momento para cavar un poco en la canasta de alimentos hasta que se instaló en una zanahoria que de alguna manera quedó enterrada cerca del fondo. Acababa de empezar a mordisquearlo antes de comenzar la tercera hoja cuando se abrió la puerta para que entraran Charles y Lana.

"¡Buenos días!" Twilight dijo alegremente, y ambos le devolvieron el saludo. Shen abrió la boca para hablar, pero Lana lo golpeó.

"¡Rápido, antes de comenzar! Si alguna vez estás comiendo una zanahoria y Joel o Kim te visitan, debes preguntarles '¿qué pasa, doc?'. Confía en mí, será increíble." Hubo esa sonrisa de nuevo, la que le daría una oportunidad a Pinkie Pie. La reacción de Charles fue bastante diferente; Twilight pudo escuchar un leve gemido mientras se cubría la cara con una de sus manos.

"Volviendo al tema, la Doctora Vahlen se unirá a nosotros hoy para algunas pruebas. Sin embargo, las pruebas en cuestión no estarán en este laboratorio. Matt, Lana y yo te llevaremos a Medical, donde hay una máquina que nos permite escanear tu cuerpo para que podamos aprender cómo funciona sin tener que hacer nada invasivo. La teoría actual de Vahlen sobre tu magia tiene que ver con cómo tu cuerno se integra con tu cerebro, y con suerte la máquina capturará algo que nuestros ojos han pasado por alto."

Twilight parpadeó ante la explicación antes de considerar. "Entonces… ¿es una radiografía?"

"Ah, sí, supongo que sí. Es algo similar. Mientras la máquina funciona, tomará varias imágenes de tu cerebro para mapear dónde están los centros de actividad, y sospecho que necesitarás usar un poco de magia simple en el proceso para ver si eso cambia algo," Charles se rascó la barbilla mientras le daba a Twilight una mirada evaluativa. "Me sorprende que sepas qué es una radiografía, eso requiere un poco de desarrollo tecnológico que no sabía que tenías."

"¿Tecnología? Usamos magia para eso," Twilight respondió.

"Ah, supongo que eso tiene sentido," Charles se rió de algo antes de echar un vistazo a su trabajo en las hojas de matemáticas. "Muy impresionante, Twilight. ¿También escuché de Joel que estás interesado en aprender nuestro idioma y que él te proporcionó material de aprendizaje? Eso es muy ambicioso. ¿Ya has tenido la oportunidad de repasar el material?"

"¡Sí!" Twilight gritó, "Pude revisar todo el conjunto de caracteres, así como los números básicos, y creo que he resuelto un poco la estructura de la oración. En términos de estructura, los idiomas no son muy diferentes, pero usas tus letras para formar las palabras que también se pueden dividir en sílabas. Mi lenguaje escrito usa símbolos específicos para las sílabas en sí, por lo que es un obstáculo acostumbrarse."

"Me alegra saber que no se te desanima tan fácilmente," dijo Charles con una sonrisa de aprobación. "La mayoría de las personas que conozco solo aprenden un idioma durante toda su vida."

"Y la mayoría de ellos tampoco hablan bien," agregó Lana con una sonrisa.

"Hay algo mal con lo que acabas de decir, pero no puedo poner mi pezuña en eso," dijo Twilight mientras arqueaba una ceja, "De todos modos, después de hablar con Joel y Kim ayer me di cuenta de que era un poco insensible de mi parte forzar mi traducción mágica en los humanos cuando no se sienten cómodos con ella, así que espero poder eliminarla por completo para que todos estén más cómodos."

Twilight se volvió hacia el escritorio y levitó un libro de bolsillo usado en el centro del escritorio, lo que provocó una pequeña mirada de sorpresa de Charles. "También quiero leer el libro que me prestaste en su propio idioma, ya que los hechizos de traducción literaria tienden a cometer errores. Estoy razonablemente seguro de que el título de este libro no es "Furry Pot-Maker y el Unicornio de Roca," por lo que tendré que contentarme con mi imaginación hasta que pueda leerlo en el lenguaje impreso."

En el momento en que Twilight mencionó el nombre traducido; Lana se tapó la boca con la mano y cerró los ojos. Sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionarse y casi se dobló. "Fu… Furry Po-" fue todo lo que pudo hacer antes de tener que salir de la habitación. La risa liberada del soldado terminó abruptamente cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

De nuevo, Charles se echó a reír antes de mirar a Twilight de nuevo, "La traducción correcta es 'Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal'. Creo que Lana encontró que tu traducción era bastante humorística, aunque ahora que lo pienso, es lo suficientemente joven como para haber leído los libros cuando eran nuevos y era joven. Me imagino que tendrás que decirnos qué piensas de ellos una vez que finalmente puedas leerlos."

"Me encantaría poder hablar sobre los libros una vez que pueda leerlos… espera, ¿libros? ¿Plural? ¿Cuántos hay?"

"Bueno, en esta serie hay siete. 'La piedra filosofal' era solo el libro uno. Creo que tengo el resto de la serie por ahí si quisieras tomarlas prestadas." Charles volvió a dar su sonrisa reconfortante, y Twilight agradeció a las afortunadas estrellas de Luna que el primer humano con el que habló fue él.

"Realmente disfrutaría eso. ¡Apuesto a que podría traducirlos a mi idioma para que cuando llegue a casa mi gente pueda disfrutarlos también!" Twilight le devolvió la sonrisa a Charles antes de mirar al libro. "Siempre hay más espacio en mi biblioteca para buenos libros, y si dices que es bueno, no tengo dudas de será genial."

La sonrisa de Charles vaciló un poco cuando preguntó, "Twilight, ¿no crees que podrías trabajar demasiado? El trabajo con los médicos será un poco exigente, sin mencionar el trabajo de matemáticas que te han dado, así como tratar de aprender un nuevo idioma. ¿Quizás deberías tomar las cosas una a la vez en lugar de tratar de hacer todo a la vez?"

"Oh, no te preocupes Charles, soy excelente en multitarea. Además, una mente ocupada no deambula por lugares oscuros," respondió la unicornio, aunque su tono se redujo un poco al terminar su pensamiento.

"Supongo que puedo estar de acuerdo con eso. Sé por experiencia lo tentador que es dedicarse al trabajo para tratar de evitar los problemas en los que preferiría no pensar," agregó Charles después de un largo momento, "En esa nota, imagino que Vahlen está en el laboratorio ahora y esperándonos. Quizás no deberíamos hacerla esperar, ¿sí?"

Twilight asintió y saltó de su silla para seguir a Charles y él se dirigió hacia la puerta. A pesar del giro algo deprimente que la conversación había tomado, Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse optimista. _¡Quieren saber sobre magia! ¿Quién mejor que yo para enseñarles al respecto? Supongo que debería comenzar con algo pequeño, ya que no saben nada al respecto_, Twilight decidió rápidamente y comenzó a diseñar un seminario estructurado sobre magia específicamente para los mágicamente ignorantes en mente.

La puerta se abrió para revelar el área de pruebas de laboratorio, así como la mayoría de los amigos que ya había hecho. Matt y Lana estaban al otro lado hablando en voz baja, mientras que Joel y Kim estaban al otro lado hablando con alguien nuevo. El nuevo humano era femenino y un poco más bajo que los otros humanos que Twilight había conocido hasta el momento y vestía la misma bata de laboratorio y traje que los científicos vestían. Parecía que el cabello castaño en la parte superior de su cabeza podría ser bastante largo si alguna vez se le permitiera escapar de la atadura apretada que sostenía la mayor parte detrás de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de esta nueva llegada fue su expresión; una mirada despiadada y de ojos estrechos que hablaba de desapego clínico en el mejor de los casos… u odio en el peor de los casos. Lo que sorprendió más a Twilight fue que reconoció que era un resplandor.

"_¡Por favor, déjame salir!" Gritó Twilight mientras golpeaba el vidrio frenéticamente. Se encontró con los ojos de uno de los bípedos, que se volvió y se alejó. "¡Por favor déjame salir! ¡POR FAVOR!" Gritó el unicornio, sin atreverse a mirar detrás de ella. Otro de los bípedos se volvió, mientras que el tercero mantuvo esa mirada helada._

"¿Twilight? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Charles, pero su voz sonaba distante.

"N-Nada. Nada está mal," Twilight mintió mientras trataba de calmar el horror que se alzaba dentro de ella al darse cuenta de que esta 'Vahlen' con la que estaría trabajando era quien casi la había matado, mientras que sus nuevos amigos no habían hecho nada para detener a Vahlen.

_Quizás hoy no sea un buen día después de todo._

* * *

**Notas del Traductor:**

**Notas del Autor:**

Información Suplementaria:

'**Invitados' Civiles:** La posibilidad de que los civiles sean alojados o detenidos por el proyecto XCOM no es inesperado. Los activos civiles con información valiosa se alojan en el sitio para su seguridad hasta el momento en que sea seguro su regreso a sus países de origen. Los activos de alto valor o los activos involuntarios se mantienen bajo vigilancia hasta que se determine que no se puede obtener más información de ellos o que ya no son una amenaza para el proyecto XCOM.

**Seguridad Básica:** Implementada principalmente para garantizar que se apliquen las autorizaciones de seguridad adecuadas, además de actuar como una fuerza de reacción rápida en caso de ataque o falla de contención, están ligeramente armados y blindados.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stardust Archivos Suplementarios (Pt. 3)**

EL VATICANO EMITE UNA DECLARACION PIDIENDO ORACIONES POR TODOS LOS AFECTADOR POR LOS ATAQUES DE LOS INVASORES, PIDE A TODAS LAS CONGREGACIONES QUE ABRAN SUS PUERTAS A LOS DESPLAZADOS POR SUS ATAQUES. 'DIOS NO NOS JUZGA POR LA IRA QUE TENEMOS POR NUESTROS ENEMIGOS, SINO POR LA COMPASION POR NUESTRO PROJIMO.'

HOMBRE SIN HOGAR ARRESTADO EN SAN FRANCISCO POR ENCONTRARSE EN POSESION DE ARTEFACTOS ALIENIGENAS ELIMINADOS DEL ATAQUE A LA CIUDAD DESAPARECE DE LA CUSTODIA; TODA LA EVIDENCIA REUNIDA SE ENCONTRO FALTANTE EN EL CASILLERO DE EVIDENCIA; SISTEMAS INFORMATICOS DE LA PD LIMPIADOS; LA ESTACION DE LA PD FUE ENCONTRADA ABANDONADA AL DIA SIGUIENTE POR OFICIALES QUE ARRIVARON.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: El acceso a este archivo está RESTRINGIDO al personal con autorización TOP SECRET o superior. Los intentos de acceder a este archivo sin autorización serán revisados y serán motivo de TERMINACIÓN Y/O PROCESAMIENTO. La distribución de este archivo solo se puede hacer con autorización de Cmdr. David Bradford, la falta de autorización dará como resultado la TERMINACIÓN Y/O PROCESAMIENTO.

PROYECTO: Stardust

PROYECTO IV: Xenobiología

DIVLEAD: Dr. Joel Mills

Archivos adjuntos: Informes de análisis de muestras de tejido, sangre y cabello de 'Twilight', imágenes médicas (varias) de 'Twilight', notas personales de DIVLEAD.

Siguen las notas personales:

**NUEVO REGISTRO: 17:00 05/04/2015**

Hoy hicimos arreglos para que Twilight fuera llevada a Medical un piso más arriba para usar el equipo de escaneo allí sin mencionar las muestras físicas. Francamente, me he estado muriendo por ver cómo funciona su cuerpo en comparación con los invasores o incluso nuestras propias fisiologías. Después de todo, solo hay algo que podemos decir a simple vista y la gran cantidad de equipos de monitoreo en el laboratorio.

Del viaje a Medical pudimos determinar lo siguiente:

1\. Twilight es de sangre caliente y de naturaleza mamífera, con la gran mayoría de su fisiología extremadamente similar a los organismos de la Tierra.

a. Nota al margen: Esto se descubrió anteriormente, pero también vale la pena mencionarlo; la especie de Twilight es herbívora y se sienten completamente cómodos comiendo frutas y verduras sin dificultad.

b. Nota al margen 2: Twilight no solo puede consumir y obtener nutrientes de nuestras frutas y verduras, sino que también las reconoce de su propio mundo natal. Considerando la naturaleza mamífera de Twilight y la similitud en la vida vegetal descrita, podemos tener un caso de evolución paralela a escala planetaria.

c. Nota al margen 3: Twilight también ha atribuido un deseo de café cada vez que se trae alguno al hábitat. Las solicitudes fueron denegadas y el café en los laboratorios Stardust ha sido prohibido hasta nuevo aviso.

2\. La característica distintiva clave de la estructura esquelética de Twilight (cuerno) se compone de hueso hueco y tiene una cantidad significativa de actividad circulatoria. Es bastante evidente que este cuerno no cumple físicamente la misma función que los cuernos de los animales terrestres; no está destinado a soportar impactos.

3\. Los escaneos del cerebro de Twilight muestran que su cociente de Encefalización es aproximadamente equivalente a los humanos.

a. Otros escaneos del cerebro de Twilight, especialmente durante las pruebas de 'magia' mostraron algo sorprendente. El lóbulo frontal (¿o tal vez un lóbulo nuevo por completo? Oh, las posibilidades) se extiende parcialmente hasta el cuerno y se ilumina como una luz en los sistemas de imágenes durante las pruebas mágicas. La teoría es que esta sección del cerebro accede y/o interactúa directamente con cualquier energía que se use para su magia.

b. Las imágenes visuales de Twilight usando su magia también confirman que su cuerno emite luz durante el uso de la magia, y el objetivo de su magia también recibe un aura similar. Las cuentas anecdóticas proporcionadas por Twilight parecen indicar que el color de esta luz depende del usuario, en el caso de Twilight es magenta brillante.

c. Se pueden describir más notas sobre las habilidades mágicas de Twilight en las notas DEPTLEAD de la Dr. Vahlen.

4\. El análisis de la sangre de Twilight indica que es funcionalmente idéntica a la sangre de análogos terrestres. Es incluso roja. Los sistemas de análisis todavía están trabajando en estructuras de ADN para ver si tiene alguna similitud con la nuestra.

5\. Las muestras de cabello son casi idénticas en maquillaje al cabello humano, y están compuestas de queratina.

a. Los colores de sus marcas de melena, abrigo y flanco son inexplicablemente naturales hasta donde las máquinas pueden verlo.

6\. Las imágenes de su estructura muscular muestran que es probable que sea capaz de realizar hazañas físicas que solo serían posibles para los humanos más en forma. Noto esto específicamente porque Twilight se describe a sí misma como académica y no orientada físicamente en su profesión.

a. La subespecie 'Poni Tierra' descrita en las notas anteriores debe ser significativamente más fuerte si las descripciones de Twilight son precisas, incluso sin ninguna de las habilidades mágicas descritas.

7\. Otros sistemas en el cuerpo de Twilight parecen tener funciones similares a los equivalentes de la Tierra. Corazón, pulmones, riñones, todo.

Las montañas de datos utilizadas para elaborar este resumen se adjuntan con las notas.

En una nota más personal, hoy no salió como se esperaba. En los días anteriores, Twilight siempre ha estado extremadamente ansiosa por cada una de nuestras discusiones. Hubo una cantidad igual de toma y daca mientras ella hacía y respondía preguntas (todas las respuestas estaban dentro de las restricciones de seguridad establecidas, y Twilight no presionó a ningún tema después de que se le informó de las restricciones).

Hoy, sin embargo, estaba retraída y asustada. Sus respuestas fueron cortas y cortantes, y se apegó a Shen y a los dos voluntarios la mayoría de las veces. Kim también notó este comportamiento y lo tomó como una prueba más de la mentalidad de rebaño de la cultura de Twilight. La única pregunta ahora es qué pudo haber desencadenado nuestra exclusión (Kim y yo) del 'rebaño.'

Además, estaba en observación y pude escuchar la explicación inicial de Shen de los planes de hoy, así como de todos los asistentes, y parecía no tener ninguna reacción adversa hasta después de que nos reunimos para ir al Medical.

¿Quizás es el ángulo tecnológico? Después de todo, una cultura sin la necesidad de tecnología podría verse intimidada por dispositivos mundanos que pueden replicar sus habilidades naturales. Twilight dudaba mucho de participar en los procedimientos de imágenes médicas hasta que Shen se ofreció a usarlos primero. Supongo que todos deberíamos estar agradecidos por la presencia de Shen, él siempre parece saber exactamente qué decir para calmar cualquier ansiedad.

¿Tal vez fue la idea de salir del laboratorio? Por lo que sabemos de la llegada y el tiempo de Twilight aquí en la Tierra, ha variado de desagradable a francamente mortal, excepto dentro del laboratorio. Primero el ataque Crisálida, que sería suficiente para desenganchar a cualquiera, y luego terminar en Contención.

Oh, diablos.

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: 08:25, 06/04/2015**

Hablé con Frank y, a sugerencia suya, revisé todos los contactos registrados anteriormente con Twilight y creo que encontré nuestra respuesta. Kim, Vahlen y yo estuvimos presentes poco antes de la fuga de Twilight, y es probable que al vernos a todos juntos trajéramos ese recuerdo a Twilight. Shen obviamente no participó en ese pequeño fiasco, y los dos voluntarios se pusieron los cascos hasta su presentación oficial, por eso sospecho que Twilight los considera 'seguros.'

Sé que ella solo está haciendo su trabajo, pero el efecto de Vahlen en Twilight es extremadamente inconveniente. Esa reina de hielo tampoco está haciendo nada para ajustar su actitud para acomodar a Twilight. En serio, ¿la mataría esbozar una sonrisa de vez en cuando, o tal vez responder una o dos preguntas?

Parece que nuestro trabajo se ha vuelto un poco más complicado. Al menos podemos contar con la presencia de Shen y los voluntarios para aplacar a Twilight si es necesario. Sobre ese tema, Shen y Vahlen se están volviendo cada vez más concisos en sus intercambios. Si fuera alguien más que Vahlen, diría algo para tratar de disipar la tensión, pero valoro demasiado mi vida.

Traeré esa animosidad durante mi próximo chequeo con Frank, tal vez él pueda sugerir algo para ayudar a esos dos a resistir el impulso de estrangularse. El proyecto XCOM no tiene exactamente un departamento de recursos humanos para este tipo de cosas, así que espero que no se llegue a eso.

A la luz de la situación en desarrollo, Frank también ha sido leído en el programa y observará a Twilight en los próximos días. Espero que pueda darnos alguna orientación sobre cómo disipar la tensión con Twilight, sin mencionar en todo el laboratorio.

**FIN DEL REGISTRO**

PROYECTO: Stardust

PROJECTDIV: Suplementario

DIVLEAD: Dr. Frank McKendrick

Archivos adjuntos: notas personales de DIVLEAD.

Siguen las notas personales:

**NUEVO REGISTRO: 09:30, 06/04/2015**

Hay momentos en que este trabajo erosiona el alma. Llego a hombres y mujeres jóvenes a mi oficina y me cuentan cómo quemaron vivo a su mejor amigo, o tuvieron que matarlo en pedazos porque uno de esos malditos monstruos se metió en su cabeza o lo implantaron los insectos. Vienen a mí para aliviar las cargas que esta maldita guerra les da. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ellos, y cada vez me mata verlos tan rotos en sus cabezas y corazones.

Hay momentos en que este trabajo erosiona el alma, y por una vez estoy gratamente sorprendido de que este no sea uno de ellos. Todo esto comenzó hace un par de días cuando me informaron que necesitaría realizar evaluaciones sobre el Dr. Shen por parte de ingenieros, así como de varias personas nuevas. Los parámetros para la evaluación involucraron no solo factores de estrés sino también alteraciones mentales.

Inicialmente estaba intrigado ya que la gran mayoría de mis visitantes son soldados que regresan de las misiones o de problemas recurrentes, pero también sabía que hacer demasiadas preguntas podría ponerme en una situación terrible. Después de discutir cosas con los Doctores Ngo, Mills y Shen, sentí que mi ayuda podría ser necesaria con el proyecto en sí y me dieron permiso para ver el tema del proyecto.

Imagina mi sorpresa cuando el tema del proyecto era un pequeño unicornio morado con ojos grandes y cabello resaltado. Supongo que tiene sentido las preocupaciones de los doctores. Se habían preocupado por el control mental pasivo para inducir confianza, pero después de ver el tema, creo que podemos descartarlo con seguridad. Después de las descripciones de lo que los doctores sentían combinado con esta apariencia, creo que es solo una reacción humana natural a lo que vemos como un lindo animal peludo. Hay una razón por la cual los gatos gobiernan Internet.

No hablé con el sujeto pero la observé durante una discusión animada con el Doctor Shen. Noté algunos de los signos de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que Shen había insinuado. Los suministros de escritorio están apilados y ordenados en un espacio exacto, la cama está impecablemente hecha y he visto las imágenes dispuestas en su habitación organizadas en un patrón muy específico. Las imágenes que recubren su escritorio fueron descritas como sus amigas más cercanas, las imágenes de sus gobernantes están encima del escritorio, y desde allí se desprenden los restos ordenados por especie y ordenados por color y sexo, si corresponde.

Durante la observación, Kim y Joel también describieron lo que parece el inicio del TEPT. Antes de su llegada a la Tierra, parece que 'Twilight' vivió una vida simple como bibliotecaria. Dentro de sus primeras seis horas de llegar a nuestro planeta, casi fue asesinada por una Crisálida y luego fue diseccionada por Vahlen. La primera parte por sí sola le daría a cualquier civil un buen comienzo hacia un trastorno de ansiedad, pero sospecho que despertarse frente a Vahlen y no ser humano solo empeoraría las cosas.

En cuanto a su comportamiento actual con los voluntarios y el equipo científico, me temo que solo puedo especular. Según la evidencia reunida hasta ahora, es una suposición razonable que las estructuras sociales de las especies de Twilight estén basadas en rebaños, probablemente una reliquia de sus días más primitivos. Los rebaños significan seguridad y compañía, estar separados del rebaño significa aislamiento y peligro. Es probable que su amistad inicial con todos sea un intento subconsciente de establecer un rebaño sustituto para la comodidad y la seguridad. Tengo pocas dudas de que ver a Joel y Kim con Vahlen causó su expulsión de su pequeño rebaño. La pregunta ahora es, ¿cómo se puede rectificar?

Sobre el tema de Vahlen, debería pasar y ver cómo le va. Ha estado perdiendo sus citas programadas durante aproximadamente dos semanas y estoy empezando a preocuparme de que el estrés de su posición y el ataque a Colonia estén afectando su juicio. Kim y Joel la han descrito como cada vez más… agitada.

**FIN DEL REGISTRO**

PROYECTO: Stardust

PROYECTO DIV: Física

DIVLEAD: Dra. Moira Vahlen

Archivos adjuntos: material de archivo visual de las habilidades de ejecución del sujeto, material de archivo de imágenes médicas (varios) del sujeto, notas personales de DIVLEAD.

Siguen las notas personales:

**NUEVO REGISTRO: 17:00, 05/04/2015**

Con los procedimientos de prueba limitados a métodos no invasivos, tomé la decisión de trasladar al sujeto a Medical por el equipo de imagen avanzado presente allí. Si bien hubiera sido posible trasladar este equipo al laboratorio Stardust, tendría que hacerse una pieza a la vez, ya que el laboratorio simplemente no tiene espacio para que todo el equipo de imágenes se ejecute simultáneamente.

También quería ver cómo reaccionó el sujeto después de ser retirado de su hábitat durante la mayor parte del día. La ansiedad y la vacilación estaban claramente presentes. Bueno. El sujeto debe darse cuenta de que no está aquí para su comodidad o disfrute o para hacer amigos. La única razón de su existencia continua es proporcionarnos información para ayudarnos a salvar nuestro mundo.

Los otros que han entrado en contacto con el sujeto también pueden necesitar recordar este hecho también. El sujeto no es un peluche, ni un amigo, ni una mascota, ni el nieto que nunca tuvo. Es un alienígena de otro mundo con capacidades más allá de lo que podemos medir y motivaciones que la mente humana no puede comprender. Hablaré con el Doctor McKendrick para observar a los demás por un apego excesivo al espécimen. Llegará un momento en que 'Twilight' ya no sea útil para este proyecto, y se descartará como cualquier otra cosa.

La tecnología de imágenes médicas ha revelado mucho sobre la estructura interna del sujeto, así como también confirmó una teoría mía mientras refutaba otras. Esperaba encontrar una estructura cerebral similar a las muestras de Sectoides detalladas del proyecto [REDACTADO], con actividad sináptica mejorada, así como implantes para mejorar aún más esta actividad. Lo que se encontró fue un cerebro completamente desprovisto de cualquier actividad quirúrgica o alteración; en cambio, era una sección neural completa compuesta de sinapsis aún más mejorada que las muestras de Sectoides capturadas previamente. Esta sección neural también se extiende parcialmente hacia el cuerno del sujeto, que ahora teorizo que funciona como un proyector natural para estas habilidades en lugar de los implantes.

Las implicaciones son inquietantes: Los invasores tienen que diseñar genéticamente tropas e instalar implantes en ellas para obtener las habilidades anormales que hemos presenciado, pero ahora nos hemos topado con una especie que no solo tiene estas habilidades de forma natural, sino con un orden de magnitud mayor efecto y control.

En esa nota, las matrices de monitoreo continúan sin detectar nada anómalo cuando el sujeto usa sus habilidades. De todos modos, comenzaremos a catalogar las diversas habilidades del sujeto a partir de mañana, y el sujeto también intentará explicar la mecánica. No espero nada más que una versión más florida de 'un mago lo hizo.'

**FIN DEL REGISTRO**

PROYECTO: Stardust

PROYECTO DIV: Física

DIVLEAD: Dra. Moira Vahlen

Archivos adjuntos: Imágenes de habilidades de múltiples temas, transcripciones traducidas por el Dr. Mills, notas personales de DIVLEAD.

Siguen las notas personales:

**NUEVO REGISTRO: 17:00, 13/04/2015**

Se adjunta a esta actualización una lista de habilidades demostradas por el sujeto, sus efectos, así como las limitaciones conocidas que se descubrieron durante la semana pasada. A continuación se resume una breve descripción de la mecánica de habilidad global. Para obtener una explicación completa (y exhaustiva), consulte las transcripciones del Dr. Mills.

La activación y utilización de las habilidades del sujeto es un proceso de tres pasos.

1\. Recolección de energía. El sujeto describe este paso como reunir energía del 'Campo' (1) para potenciar la habilidad elegida. Se debe reunir una cantidad adecuada o la habilidad deseada puede no activarse o fallar.

2\. Capacidad de formulación. El sujeto da forma a la energía bruta para crear el efecto deseado. La formulación inadecuada puede provocar fallas en la capacidad o fallas encendidas.

3\. Activación de habilidades. El sujeto elige un objeto o ubicación para la habilidad apuntada, y activa la habilidad. Si el objeto o la ubicación está fuera del alcance de los pasos 2 o 1, entonces el efecto deseado puede no ocurrir o puede tener un efecto significativamente mayor.

(1) Todos los intentos de detectar este 'Campo' han fallado al igual que todos los demás equipos de detección no han podido detectar nada que esté mal durante el uso de la habilidad.

Las restricciones en el uso de habilidades parecen dividirse en dos categorías.

1\. Capacidad de potencia. La capacidad de acceder al 'Campo' se describe de manera similar a la correlación de los músculos con la fuerza física. Practicar el uso de habilidades complejas y variadas aumenta la cantidad de poder que puede obtener el espécimen, pero hay picos altos y bajos en esta capacidad. El pico bajo es el máximo que se puede extraer después de una caída en el uso de habilidades, el pico alto es el máximo que se puede dibujar mientras se participa en ejercicios. Los intentos de usar habilidades sin la capacidad de potencia mínima requerida pueden resultar en fallas, fallas encendidas o la muerte.

2\. Fórmulas de habilidad. Cada habilidad tiene sus fórmulas correspondientes que deben conceptualizarse en la mente del sujeto para dar forma a la energía en su forma más útil y eficiente. Sin las fórmulas, los resultados pueden variar o fallar por completo.

a. El sujeto también señaló que esto no se aplica en ciertos casos. Por ejemplo, toda su subespecie (unicornio) posee telequinesis desde una edad muy temprana y no requiere estudio para usarla, aunque el estudio y la práctica mejoran el control fino y el alcance del uso.

b. Las habilidades relacionadas con los 'talentos especiales' (ver las notas del Dr. Ngo) descubiertas en la adolescencia también son significativamente más fáciles de activar y controlar, incluso si pueden estar más allá de las habilidades de ese espécimen comparativamente.

Resumen de las habilidades probadas enumeradas a continuación.

1\. Telequinesis (TK), la influencia directa de la mente en el mundo físico sin contactar a los objetivos afectados.

a. Se requiere una línea de visión para activar la habilidad pero no para mantenerla.

b. La activación es casi instantánea.

c. Los sujetos que tienen TK parecen no tener peso pero aún conservan su masa. Los objetos con una masa significativa requieren esfuerzo para moverse físicamente a través del aire, pero la única resistencia que encuentra el objeto es la resistencia al aire.

i. Inversamente, si el sujeto lo especifica, un objeto puede mantenerse en su lugar y resistir todos los intentos de moverlo (Ejemplo de video de Cabo Matt Harris tratando de empujar un cuarto y fallando). Los intentos de mover objetos retenidos de esta manera se restringieron a lo que estaba ubicado dentro del laboratorio, es posible que sea necesario realizar pruebas más exhaustivas en el hangar donde se puede aplicar suficiente potencia sin riesgo para el personal o el laboratorio.

d. El sujeto puede aplicar TK a múltiples objetos mientras mantiene un control preciso. El objeto utilizado en esta prueba fue un mazo de naipes de bicicleta barajados y luego arrojados al aire. El sujeto pudo aplicar telequinesis a cada carta en 0,5 segundos, y fue capaz de ordenar el mazo numéricamente y por palo dentro de los cinco segundos antes de volver a colocarlo en su caja.

e. Los objetos complejos se pueden manipular simultáneamente, aunque la cantidad de elementos que se pueden manipular simultáneamente disminuye a medida que aumenta la complejidad de estos elementos.

f. El peso del objeto parece tener poco efecto sobre la velocidad a la que se aplica TK, aunque nuevamente los pesos del objeto fueron algo limitados debido a las limitaciones de tamaño del laboratorio. Los pesos probados oscilaron entre 1g y 250kg.

2\. Teletransportación (TP), la transferencia entre dos puntos sin atravesar el espacio físico entre ellos.

a. Esta capacidad está restringida principalmente por la línea de visión, pero los recuerdos vívidos de las ubicaciones se pueden usar como ubicaciones objetivo.

b. La activación para saltos de corta distancia es de aproximadamente d segundo.

c. La cantidad de energía requerida para el transporte está directamente relacionada con la distancia recorrida y la cantidad de materia que se transporta.

i. El sujeto usó esta justificación específica para no simplemente usar TP para irse a casa. El sujeto no estaba seguro de la distancia entre la Tierra y su planeta y no podría juzgar la energía requerida.

d. El recorrido de TP es instantáneo entre dos puntos y puede atravesar la materia sólida siempre que la línea de visión esté presente o la memoria requerida del área esté disponible.

e. TP puede afectar al sujeto u otros elementos u otros seres. Los artículos teletransportados en experimentos incluyeron lo siguiente: El sujeto, dos corrales, una silla, varias frutas y verduras, y Soldado Jenkins.

f. Actualmente no hay forma de evitar TP, aparte de restringir el movimiento del sujeto para evitar la visualización de nuevas áreas para TP.

g. Si la información anterior es correcta, entonces el ser que utilizó TP sobre el tema para enviarla a la tierra debe tener tres cosas a su disposición:

i. Conocimiento de la distancia entre la Tierra y su lugar de origen.

ii. Conocimiento de ubicaciones específicas de la Tierra para usar TP.

iii. Asombrosas cantidades de energía para aprovechar para completar el TP.

3\. Generación de luz (LG), la creación de luz sin una fuente detectable.

a. Se requiere una línea de visión para activar esta habilidad, pero no se requiere para mantenerla.

b. La activación es casi instantánea.

c. Visualmente, la capacidad parecer crear una bola de luz suave de lavanda aproximadamente del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol.

d. LG puede manipularse para crear varias fuentes de luz, moverlas a voluntad o adjuntarlas a superficies donde se pueden mover sin más información del sujeto.

e. LG no genera calor ni ningún otro efecto detectable que no sea el correspondiente aumento de velas.

f. Los intentos de tocar la fuente de luz no producen cambios ni efectos secundarios notables en los voluntarios.

4\. Traducción (Tn), que proporciona la capacidad de comunicación a través de las barreras del idioma.

a. Esta habilidad está restringida a la línea de visión con el sujeto, y solo puede ser lanzada sobre seres inteligentes capaces de lenguaje.

b. La activación es de aproximadament segundos. El tiempo de activación ha disminuido después de cada uso posterior. El sujeto atribuye esto a recuperar la familiaridad con la habilidad.

c. Los sujetos bajo el efecto de esta habilidad pueden entender casi perfectamente cualquier cosa hablada por otros sujetos bajo el efecto. Esto ha sido probado y confirmado con todos los afectados actualmente por esta habilidad.

d. Aunque parezca benigno en su mecánica, se recomienda precaución para cualquiera que esté pensando en participar con esta habilidad, ya que las mecánicas son desconocidas y pueden provocar alteraciones mentales.

e. Existe una variación de esta habilidad que puede usarse en trabajos escritos pero es significativamente menos precisa.

5\. Transformación (Trn), la capacidad de cambiar sin problemas la materia de una forma a otra.

a. Esta habilidad está restringida a la línea de visión con el sujeto.

b. La activación varía según la complejidad de la Trn.

c. Hasta ahora, las pruebas han estado transformando objetos simples en otros objetos simples, y requieren un amplio conocimiento del resultado final a transformar.

d. Las pruebas incluyeron la transformación de frutas y verduras en otras frutas y verduras. Probar los resultados de estos experimentos mostró que eran comestibles y casi idénticos a los equivalentes de la Tierra.

i. Soldado Jenkins consumió una manzana (anteriormente una pera) y comentó lo siguiente, '¿Es así como saben todas tus manzanas de dónde eres? ¡Eso es increíble!'

ii. Solado Jenkins aún no ha experimentado ningún efecto secundario negativo.

e. Trn parece durar mientras el hechizo sea canalizado por el sujeto.

f. El sujeto rechazó los intentos de realizar pruebas con especímenes vivos.

6\. Aplastar (Cr), la aplicación de fuerza física bruta contra un objetivo.

a. Se solicitó la demostración de esta capacidad, pero el sujeto se negó a cumplir. Las solicitudes repetidas dieron como resultado que el sujeto dejara de cumplir. Las pruebas se detuvieron durante el día cuando el sujeto se retiró a su hábitat después de repetidas solicitudes. La información que se puede obtener sobre esta habilidad es de entrevistas con Cabo Matt Harris, y las imágenes de la cámara blindada de la operación Hammerhead.

b. Una suposición razonable es que requiere una línea de visión como las habilidades anteriores.

c. El tiempo de activación en el video es casi instantáneo, aunque se especula que puede haber sido una activación acelerada debido a la posibilidad de muerte tan cerca.

d. El grado de fuerza proyectada es asombroso y es mayor que la tolerancia al impacto de cualquier estructura que podamos crear actualmente.

e. Volveremos a probar esto una vez que el sujeto se haya vuelto más compatible.

El sujeto ha insinuado varias otras habilidades que amplían la imaginación, algunas de las cuales es capaz de hacer, mientras que otras son producidas por artefactos encontrados en su mundo. Algunos son artefactos creíbles y portátiles diseñados para aumentar las habilidades, pero otros… otros me niego a creer. ¿Un grupo capaz de crear copias perfectas de cualquiera que lo mire? ¿Viaje en el tiempo?

Lo único que me impide escribir todo esto como desvaríos de un lunático es el hecho de que esta criatura viola tan fácilmente muchas de las leyes establecidas de la realidad que pensamos que estaban grabadas en piedra. Tuve que llevar el video de los experimentos de Trn a Frank para confirmar que no se trataba de una especie de alucinación masiva.

Y a lo largo de todos estos experimentos no pudimos encontrar nada sobre cómo se lleva a cabo. Mis ojos están presenciando estas violaciones de la ciencia, y en el caso de los experimentos Trn hay evidencia física de que está sucediendo. ¿Cómo? ¿CÓMO?

Los experimentos adicionales comenzarán tan pronto como el sujeto se vuelva más compatible.

**FIN DEL REGISTRO**

* * *

Información Suplementaria:

**Procedimientos de Prueba:** Los procedimientos de prueba se dejan en gran medida a las divisiones involucradas, siempre que las pruebas no pongan en peligro la instalación de XCOM o su seguridad, sino que deben ser aprobadas por sus respectivos líderes de división antes de proceder.

**Servicios Psicológicos:** Como los participantes en el proyecto XCOM están aislados del mundo exterior y tienen la tarea de realizar tareas difíciles en un entorno estresante, se realizan controles psicológicos regularmente para todo el personal y una política de puertas abiertas representa a cualquier persona con inquietudes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Amigos**

LA ESCASEZ DE ARMAS Y MUNICIONES SE REPORTO EN LOS CONTINENTES DE AMERICA A MEDIDA QUE AUMENTAN LAS PREOCUPACIONES SOBRE LAS AMENAZAS DE LOS INVASORES A PESAR DEL ESTADO DE ALERTA DE LAS FUERZAS DE LA GUARDIA NACIONAL; MUCHOS ESTADOS AHORA ENTRENAN A LAS FUERZAS POLICIALES CON ARMAS MILITARES Y TACTICAS PARA CALMAR LOS TEMORES DEL PUBLICO.

LA NASA INFORMA QUE LOS SATELITES DE DETECCION DIRIGIDOS HACIA EL EXTERIOR AHORA DESTRUIDOS POR LOS INVASORES, COMENTA QUE OTROS SATELITES PERMANECEN SIN SER ATACADOS. FUENTES MILITARES ESPECULAN QUE OTROS SATELITES PUEDEN SER MONITOREADOS POR ALIENIGENAS.

* * *

**08:45, 15/04/2015, SALA RECREATIVA DE LAS BARRACAS**

_Jesucristo, ¿de dónde sacaron la mitad de esta basura?_ Se preguntó Lana Jenkins mientras chocaba contra las cajas descoloridas y a veces arrugadas que contenían juegos de mesa y varias distracciones diseñadas para 'entretener' a las tropas cuando no estaban de servicio. _Debería sacar todo de aquí y elegir lo que quiero, luego meter todo de nuevo. Dios sabe que no hay un sistema de almacenamiento lógico en este momento_.

El sonido de una voz masculina aclarando su garganta hizo que Lana se sacudiera y golpeara su cabeza contra el contenedor de almacenamiento en el que se había metido. "Maldición, si ese eres tú, Matt, entonces eres hombre muerto. Y si estás mirando mi trasero, tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa," amenazó mientras continuaba su excavación arqueológica de los juegos de mesa descuidados.

"Este no es Matt, y no estoy mirando tu trasero," respondió la voz de Matt con un toque de diversión coloreando en su tono. Aunque tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué estás cavando en toda esa basura? No creo haber visto alguna de esas cosas."

Lana comenzó a explicar, pero en su lugar se liberó del contenedor de almacenamiento para dar su respuesta. "En realidad, estaba buscando algo divertido para nuestra pequeña amiga," explicó la soldado y trató de forzar una sonrisa mientras pasaba sus manos aparentemente cubiertas de polvo en sus pantalones. "Sabes que últimamente ha estado pasando un mal momento, y no creo que las cartas la corten." _No sé si a Twily le gustaría ser referida como 'nuestra pequeña amiga' en público, pero las reglas del secreto son reglas que han amenazado con hacerse cumplir…_

"Eso es cierto," estuvo de acuerdo Matt, y una expresión de preocupación coloreó sus rasgos, "Los doctores parecen no saber qué hacer. No sé qué está haciendo que nuestra pequeña amiga actúe como es ahora, no recuerdo que mi hermana se haya comportado así cuando estábamos creciendo, pero de nuevo todos sus problemas se resolvieron con una pinta de helado, un película cursi y una buena noche de sueño."

"Dices…"

"No, no permitirían el helado, y nuestro pequeño amigo no entiende lo suficiente de nuestros idiomas para entender cualquier película que podamos reproducir. En cuanto al sueño, bueno…" Una vez más, la preocupación era evidente en la cara de Matt. "Aparentemente no ha tenido mucho de eso en una semana."

Una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a extenderse en la cara de Lana cuando comenzó a abrir todas las cajas que había descubierto, "¿Tal vez es un choque cultural retrasado? Probablemente finalmente se dio cuenta de que ella es la única… ah, _persona baja_ de por aquí y probablemente no podrá volver a casa pronto. Probablemente se sienta sola y vulnerable… esperando que un semental fuerte en este mundo extraño venga y la lleve en sus brazos musculosos. Todo lo que necesita para dormir bien es saber que alguien está allí para protegerla."

Matt arqueó una ceja cuando Lana elaboró su idea y terminó con un guiño hacia él. "Qu-Oh, muérdeme, Jenkins."

"No me interesa, pero podría hacerlo si lo preguntas amablemente," respondió Lana sin perder el ritmo, y fue recompensada con un gesto burdo en respuesta. "¡Estoy segura de que los científicos te apoyarían si les dijeras que es por la CIENCIA!"

"¿Tienes alguna sugerencia seria?"

"Sí, lo hago," respondió Lana mientras miraba en una caja y luego dio una sonrisa triunfante. "Ella necesita una distracción de lo que sea que la esté molestando, y sabes lo molesta que puedo ser." La mujer soldado fue recompensada con la mirada incrédula a la que estaba acostumbrada. "Lo creas o no, yo también puedo ser discreta."

"Me cuesta creer que tú y el 'tacto' tengan una relación más allá de que uno persiga al otro fuera de la habitación," dijo Matt mientras mantenía su mirada plana, que gradualmente se transformó en preocupación nuevamente. "Supongo que deberíamos alegrarnos de que Vahlen tenga algo más para ocupar su tiempo por el momento."

"En ese sentido, la próxima vez que nos vayamos de vacaciones, les compraré a los niños y niñas de Strike Dos una ronda de bebidas. Traer con vida a tres de los chicos malos no es nada de lo que burlarse, además le quitamos a Vahlen de la espalda de nuestra pequeña amiga," dijo Lana, y Matt solo pudo asentir de acuerdo. "En serio, ella necesita tomar una pastilla, beber, acostarse o algo así. Pensé que se suponía que los científicos estarían encantados cuando encuentran preguntas que no pueden responder fácilmente."

"Pensé que los científicos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no tratar de superar a un sujeto de prueba que podría reducirlos a una mancha roja y un recuerdo desagradable con un pensamiento," murmuró Matt, y Lana solo pudo estar de acuerdo con esa evaluación.

Cuando se dio la orden de retirada después de la exitosa misión de Strike Dos, Lana y Matt se dirigieron de regreso a los laboratorios Stardust para exprimir un poco más el pago de combate de las horas restantes del día. _Bueno, al menos por eso fui allí_, pensó Lana, _Dios sabe por qué Matt va allí tanto como yo_. Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, lo que encontraron fue impactante.

Vahlen no se encontraba en ninguna parte, pero Ngo, Mills y Shen estaban presentes. Ambos científicos estaban pálidos y con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Shen estaba _lívido_. El primero era extraño, pero el último fue devastador. La mayoría de la base consideraba que Charles Shen era el equivalente al Papá Noel de XCOM, siempre sonriendo y regalando juguetes a todos los niños y niñas. Para los soldados, esto significaba armaduras, armas y equipo de última generación, para los científicos significaba cualquier equipo necesario para experimentos y el espacio de laboratorio para albergarlo cuando fuera necesario, para los ingenieros era un flujo constante de proyectos nuevos y desafiantes. . Verlo usando cualquier cosa menos una sonrisa en su rostro era discordante.

Los dos soldados descubrieron por qué cuando Shen les mostró la grabación de los eventos de las pruebas.

Al igual que con los experimentos anteriores para los que los soldados habían estado presentes, el área principal de pruebas del laboratorio estaba vacía, excepto por una amplia plataforma en el centro junto con algún tipo de fruta encima. Twilight estuvo presente, así como Shen y los científicos. Vahlen había dado una serie de órdenes bastante frías que Shen tradujo. Cuando Twilight respondió con una negativa vacilante, Vahlen se puso notablemente más irritada. Nuevamente dio sus órdenes mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Twilight y luego a la desafortunada fruta. Una vez más, Vahlen emitió sus órdenes, y Twilight negó con la cabeza mientras parecía un cachorro pateado.

La respuesta de Vahlen fue encender el monitor cercano y extraer la grabación de video de la cámara blindada de Matt, específicamente el momento exacto en que Twilight aplastó al enemigo que la atacaba. La expresión de horror ante la grabación de la Crisálida fue evidente en la cara de Twilight, y ella hizo una mueca visible cuando murió. Sus hombros temblaron mientras trataba de contener un sollozo antes de volverse hacia Shen y murmurar algo, a lo que Shen tradujo su negativa a repetir el acto. La respuesta de Vahlen no fue constructiva a la situación.

Al escuchar la negativa, Vahlen se acercó al unicornio para alzarse sobre ella antes de dar las órdenes nuevamente. Twilight había estallado en lágrimas pero aún se negaba, y Shen se movió para intervenir. Antes de que pudiera, Vahlen señaló la grabación en pausa y ladró sus órdenes. Las lágrimas de Twilight se convirtieron en histéricas cuando se recostó en un rincón y se cubrió las orejas y los ojos con las extremidades anteriores. En este punto, Shen se interpuso entre Vahlen y el aterrorizado unicornio y señaló la salida, y su expresión no admitió discusión. Ngo y Mills, ambos presentes pero demasiado horrorizados por la escena como para actuar hasta entonces, se movieron hacia Shen y aceptaron.

La decisión se tomó para todas las partes cuando Twilight desapareció en un destello de luz, solo para reaparecer dentro de su hábitat. Se enterró debajo de las mantas y almohadas de su cama y sus sollozos todavía eran audibles a través de las grabaciones. Por el día, la única persona que había sido capaz de sacarla de la cama era Shen, y desde entonces no se ha intentado ninguna prueba.

Lana se sacudió la memoria y le mostró la caja que tenía a Matt. "Tengo un plan, involucra algunos juegos agradables sin estrés y alguna charla de chicas para no pensar en lo que sucedió con la reina de hielo."

Matt asintió con aprobación antes de que apareciera su sonrisa traviesa, "¿Charla de chicas, dices? Supongo que eso significa que traducirás para Kim, ¿entonces?"

"Jódete, hombre," fue la respuesta de Lana, aunque estaba agradecida por la difusión de la tensión presente después del cambio en la conversación. "Entonces, ¿vienes o no?"

"No de inmediato, me temo," dijo Matt encogiéndose de hombros indefenso, "tengo otro chequeo con los médicos antes de poder visitarla. ¿Tal vez en una hora más o menos?"

"Suena bien."

* * *

**09:01, 15/04/2015, LABORATORIO STARDUST**

Lana entró en los laboratorios Stardust e inmediatamente notó a Kim y Joel sentados en sus escritorios, obviamente matando el tiempo. "Si Vahlen los hubiera atrapado a ustedes dos de esta manera, es probable que los haya programado para visitar el negocio final del Interrogatorio," dijo, pero si sus palabras tuvieron algún impacto, no hubo señal. Ambos científicos descartaron su primer comentario y se levantaron de sus sillas.

"Lana, nos alegra que hayas podido lograrlo. Twilight ha sido… bueno," comenzó Joel antes de quedarse callado y mirar a Kim.

"Realmente estamos empezando a preocuparnos por su salud," explicó la científica mientras se mordía el labio. "Sus patrones de sueño se han vuelto cada vez más erráticos desde que comenzaron las pruebas con Vahlen, y después de la última prueba no ha podido dormir por más de una hora. Joel la ha estado escuchando mientras duerme y algunos de sus murmullos son un poco… inquietantes."

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Lana ante eso. "¿Shen ha estado aquí recientemente?"

"No, y me temo que no sé cuándo lo hará. Ha estado en la Fundición desde ayer trabajando en un nuevo proyecto," respondió Kim después de un largo momento. "Hemos solicitado su presencia, pero no será hasta más tarde hoy como muy pronto. Por favor, ¿puedes hablar con ella? Ella ya no nos habla más."

"Veré qué puedo hacer," acordó Lana mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas del hábitat de Twilight. Fiel a su descripción, Twilight no estaba en la cama sino en su escritorio con la cabeza gacha y aparentemente dormida con el software de traducción de la tableta esperando obedientemente la respuesta del unicornio. Ella se movió un poco y murmuró, pero por lo demás no reaccionó cuando Lana se dirigió hacia la mesa y las sillas. Silenciosamente colocó la caja sobre la mesa antes de dirigirse a Twilight.

"Twilly, oye Twilly. ¿Te sientes con ganas de compañía?" Lana preguntó en voz baja, y colocó una mano en la espalda de Twilight para despertarla lo más suavemente posible.

En el momento en que sus dedos hicieron contacto, Twilight se despertó y se apartó del escritorio antes al teletransportarse al otro lado de la habitación. "¡No! No lo haré-" Twilight gritó mientras trataba de mirar en todas las direcciones a la vez por alguna amenaza invisible. Sus ojos estaban salvajes e inyectados en sangre, sin mencionar que su melena era un desastre agotado. Sus ojos se posaron en Lana e inmediatamente recuperaron un poco de calma y control. "Oh, Lana, ¿buenas tardes? No te vi entrar."

"No te preocupes por eso, Twilight," respondió el soldado lentamente mientras le daba al unicornio una mirada cautelosa, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Cómo me siento? ¡Me estoy sintiendo bien! ¡No hay necesidad de preocuparse! Entonces, ¿qué vamos a jugar hoy? No puedo jugar al mentiroso, no hay suficientes personas. ¿Black Jack? ¿Solitario? ¿Poker?" Twilight respondió y continuó sin darle a Lana la oportunidad de responder antes de teletransportarse a la mesa para inspeccionar la caja. "¡Esto es nuevo! Creo que reconozco las letras de mis estudios en 'Ingrés'. ¿J-E-N-G-A? ¿Qué es eso?"

Lana siguió el ritmo de la conversación algo errática y se unió a Twilight junto a la mesa, "¡Eso es correcto! Jenga es el nombre de este juego, tuve ganas de traer algo nuevo para que lo probáramos si no te importa." Twilight asintió ansiosamente y se sentó mientras Lana hacía lo mismo y tiraba el contenido de la caja a la mesa. "Apilamos los bloques en una torre, y luego los jugadores se turnan para quitar los bloques de la sección inferior de la torre y luego apilarlos en la parte superior de la torre. El juego continúa mientras la torre se mantenga en pie."

"¿Entonces es un juego de construcción? ¡Suena divertido!" Twilight asintió y agarró todos los bloques y los apiló cuando aparecieron en el frente de la caja, "¿Quién va primero?"

"Creo que lo haré primero," dijo Lana mientras alcanzaba la primera pieza.

* * *

**09:59, 15/04/2015, LABORATORIO STARDUST**

Twilight logró sacar otra cuadra del centro de la torre cada vez más inestable y luego la bajó a su posición en la parte superior antes de mirar a Lana. "Estoy empezando a pensar que se acerca el final de esta torre, Lana."

"Puede que tengas razón," acordó Lana, e intentó agarrar uno de los bloques inferiores. Naturalmente, la torre se derrumbó alrededor de sus manos, y dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado. _Lo que siempre hizo que mis hermanos se sintieran mejor fueron algunas victorias bajo sus cinturones_, pensó Lana para sí misma cuando vio a Twilight sonreír y restablecer la torre, _nunca descubrieron que estaba perdiendo a propósito, pero eso no viene al caso_.

"Creo que es tu turno de comenzar," dijo Lana, y Twilight hizo el primer movimiento, "Twilight, ¿cómo te sientes realmente? Los doctores están realmente preocupados porque ya no les hablas más." Cuando Twilight dudó pero no cambió de tema, Lana presionó el tema, "Vamos, puedes decirme. Somos amigos, déjame ayudarte a resolver esto."

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que se abrieran las compuertas. "¡Ellos estaban ahí! ¡En esa horrible habitación! Tenía mucho miedo y quería salir y no hicieron nada. ¡Nada! Pude haber muerto y todo lo que hicieron fue mirar. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en unos ponis como esos?" La explicación de Twilight se detuvo abruptamente y cerró la boca con fuerza y miró hacia otro lado.

La respuesta de Lana tardó en llegar. "Eso es horrible, Twilight, y debe haber sido aterrador para ti. Deben haberte parecido monstruos." Twilight asintió débilmente ante ese resumen, y Lana continuó con cuidado. "Cuando estabas en la escuela, ¿alguna vez hiciste una disección? ¿En una planta o algo así?"

Twilight asintió nuevamente, "Por supuesto. Así es como aprendemos cómo funciona el mundo natural y cómo aprendemos a hacer pociones y remedios con los diversos extractos de plantas."

"¿Qué harías si eligieras una nueva planta no descubierta para usar en un experimento solo para descubrir que la planta podía hablar y tenía una personalidad y era igual que tú? ¿Cómo te haría sentir eso?"

"Bueno, me sentiría como un monstruo. Si fuera como una persona, me sentiría muy mal por el experimento que había planeado."

"¿Y cómo crees que se sentiría la planta?" Preguntó Lana, y fijó a Twilight con una sonrisa amable.

"Probablemente aterrorizada. Lo que la hace… oh," dijo Twilight antes de darse cuenta del verdadero significado detrás del ejemplo.

"Mmm," Lana asintió con la cabeza mientras se movía un bloque a la cima de la torre, "Y Kim y Joel se sienten terribles por lo que sucedió. Quieren ser amigos y dejar todos esos recuerdos incómodos detrás de ti y de ellos. Además, estoy seguro de que Kim y Joel te ayudarán con tu lenguaje. Tener a alguien sin el truco de traducción definitivamente ayudaría."

Twilight titubeó en su respuesta por un largo momento mientras sacaba un bloque del centro de la torre y lo colocaba encima. "Está bien, supongo…" Dijo, aunque todavía no parecía convencida, "¿Y qué hay de Vahlen? Ella…"

_Ah, mierda_, pensó Lana mientras el sujeto se volvía hacia Vahlen. _¿Cómo se justifica ese tipo de comportamiento?_

"Bueno, Vahlen… bueno, ella ha estado estudiando cómo funciona el mundo durante la mayor parte de su vida. Ella es bastante buena para entender cómo todo se une en el mundo. Tu magia es algo que nunca había visto antes, y desafía una parte significativa de lo que entiende sobre el mundo," Lana tropezó con su explicación mientras continuaba, "Y, bueno… ¿has visto toda la maquinaria y dispositivos de por aquí? Cada uno de ellos está diseñado para detectar algo. Calor, radiación, toneladas de cosas diferentes; tu magia no aparece en ninguno de ellos, y eso hace que Vahlen se sienta un poco frustrada. Lamento que te esté usando para quitar esa frustración."

Twilight asintió lentamente antes de responder, "Creo que puedo entender. Tuve algo similar con un amigo."

"¿Oh?" Lana preguntó, y agradeció a sus estrellas de la suerte que Twilight pudo rescatar al soldado sin darse cuenta de su propia explicación. Rápidamente arrancó un bloque hacia el fondo y lo colocó encima y esperó a que Twilight continuara.

"Tengo una amiga en casa que sentiría pocas cosas que ella podría usar para predecir lo que sucedería," comenzó Twilight mientras se movía un bloque hacia la cima. "Puede que me haya pasado un poco por la borda intentando descubrir cómo lo hace. Ella es una poni tierra, después de todo, no había forma de que pudiera tener ningún tipo de magia para determinar el futuro… y aún así lo hace. Repetidamente."

"Sería una habilidad poderosa y útil," sonrió Lana mientras movía un bloque propio, "quiero decir, sabiendo lo que viene. Déjame adivinar, ¿ella habla con acertijos crípticos o todos asumen que está loca?"

"'Loca' es una palabra un poco dura…"

"No digas más," dijo Lana, finalmente contenta de haberse dirigido al elefante en la habitación, por así decirlo. Twilight acababa de comenzar a sondear telequinéticamente algunos de los bloques inferiores para soltar uno, cuando Lana pasó a la siguiente etapa de su plan. _Finalmente ha dejado salir lo que la ha estado molestando… ahora a darle algo nuevo y aún mejor molestarla_, pensó Lana, y reprimió una sonrisa. _Me voy a ir al infierno por esto_.

"Entonces, Twilight, nos has contado todo sobre tus amigos y familiares y sobre todos los que conoces, pero no ha habido ninguna mención de un 'otro significativo'. Me imagino que tienes una fila de sementales esperando alrededor de la cuadra para ser tu novio." La reacción de Twilight fue deliciosa, su telequinesis arrojó una cuadra de la torre y causó un colapso prematuro. "¿Es ese el término correcto, 'novio' o es 'semental?" Twilight ahora farfullaba y se sonrojaba terriblemente, y Lana tuvo que luchar para mantener la cara seria.

"¡Novio!" Gritó Twilight, habiendo logrado finalmente formar una respuesta coherente, "El término es 'novio', o 'novia' si la otra es una yegua, o 'alguien especial' como un título sin género específico. Y no, no tengo un novio en casa."

"Ah, ya veo," dijo Lana, y ella realmente entendió lo que Twilight quería decir. No significaba que lo dejaría pasar así. "Entonces, ¿cuántas 'novias' tienes? Apuesto a que una justo allí te mantiene despierta toda la noche." Lana señaló la fila de fotos, específicamente el Pegaso de cabello arcoíris con la sonrisa diabólica.

"¡NO TENGO NOVIAS!" Twilight farfulló, otra vez sonrojándose furiosamente.

"No hay por qué avergonzarse, Twily," comenzó a decir Lana, pero el unicornio la interrumpió.

"¡No me da vergüenza! ¿Cómo llegamos a hablar de esto?" Twilight dijo mientras intentaba y no pudo establecer la torre de nuevo antes de darle a Lana una mirada nerviosa, "¿Y tú? ¿Quién es tu novio? ¿Matt? ¿Joel?"

_Oh, conozco esa mirada, Twily_, Lana sonrió por dentro, _me temo que no podrás darme la vuelta, querida_. "No, mal en ambos aspectos. No tengo a alguien especial, los hombres no son realmente de mi tipo." Lana respondió con una sonrisa lobuna, y la reacción de Twilight fue simplemente perfecta.

"¿Los hombres? Oh… ¡OH! Bueno, ¿eso es bueno?" Twilight luchó para reírse de su sorpresa.

"No eres una de esas personas que desaprueban esas relaciones, ¿verdad?" Dijo el soldado alegremente y con una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si la respuesta de Twilight la decepcionaría.

"¡N-No, respeto completamente las preferencias de todos!" La unicornio respondió rápidamente, y luego su voz adquirió la calidad de narradora con la que Lana se estaba familiarizando bastante cada vez que comenzaba a citar hechos. "Estas relaciones son en realidad comunes en Equestria, considerando que la proporción de población de sementales a yeguas es aproximadamente una división de treinta/setenta. Las relaciones entre especies son menos comunes pero no desconocidas con las otras razas que viven alrededor de las tierras de los ponis. Cerca de las fronteras, es probable que veas varios ponis en relaciones con búfalos, cebras o incluso con grifos."

Nuevamente, Lana tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando todas las piezas comenzaron a juntarse. "¿Ponis y otras especies, dices?" Dijo el soldado, y le dio a Twilight el ojo evaluador suficiente para que se sonrojara bajo el escrutinio antes de continuar, "No te preocupes, querida. Me gustan un poco más altos y con dedos. No creerías lo que los dedos pueden hacer." Lana había pensado en continuar, pero el sonrojo de Twilight podría haberla prendido fuego, así que pasó a la siguiente fase.

"Eso es realmente una buena noticia para Matt. Él cree que eres linda, me lo dijo él mismo," comentó Lana sin darse cuenta mientras seguía vigilando la reacción de Twilight. _En realidad no lo dijo, pero estuvo de acuerdo conmigo cuando lo dije. Lo suficientemente cerca_.

"Q-q-q-" Twilight comenzó a balbucear cuando las palabras de Lana se registraron, y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió para revelar a Matt.

"Perdón por la espera, los doctores me detuvieron para algunas pruebas adicionales…" Matt explicó mientras entraba en el hábitat de Twilight. Se detuvo cuando finalmente notó la risa apenas contenida en la cara de Lana, y la sorpresa con los ojos abiertos en Twilight. "…¿Qué pasa con esas miradas extrañas?"

"Q-q-q-" Fue todo lo que Twilight pudo hacer antes de caerse desmayada.

* * *

**10:20, 15/04/2015, LABORATORIO STARDUST**

Matt dejó escapar un suspiro cuando los dos científicos regresaron al área de pruebas del laboratorio Stardust desde el hábitat con alivio y sonrisas en sus caras. "¿Está bien?"

_Respuesta interesante, Matt_… Lana pensó para sí misma, _tal vez estaba un poco más cerca de la marca de lo que pensaba_.

"El diagnóstico preliminar es agotamiento debido a la falta de sueño y el estrés, sus latidos y temperatura parecen estar dentro de las normas registradas ahora, y parece estar dormida," informó Joel, "a pesar del evento dramático, esto podría ser bueno para ella. Si puede descansar sin interrupción, creo que estará en camino a recuperarse de los problemas… pasados. Queremos darle al menos seis horas antes de molestarla, así que me temo que ya no lo necesitan por el momento. Perdón por el viaje perdido."

"No se desperdició en absoluto, todo fue de acuerdo al plan," fue todo lo que dijo Lana, y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta con Matt, pero una escapada limpia no estaba en las cartas para ella.

"Un momento antes de que te vayas, Lana. Todavía tenemos que discutir los descubrimientos que provocó su conversación," dijo Joel, y Lana fijó su expresión más frustrada que podía fingir en su rostro.

"Te veré más tarde, Jenkins," Matt saludó con la mano mientras salía del laboratorio.

_Sonríe ahora, mi plan acaba de comenzar_, Lana le devolvió la sonrisa a Matt mientras volvía a mirar a los científicos, "Bueno, entonces, ¿qué querías discutir?"

"Lo primero es lo primero, ¿qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo allí? ¡Twilight parecía lista para sufrir un ataque al corazón antes de desmayarse!" Joel ladró tan pronto como se cerró la puerta de los laboratorios. "Sin mencionar el contenido de tu pequeña charla. Vahlen habría tenido un aneurisma en el acto si estuviera en observación."

"¿Qué estaba pensando? Eso fue bastante simple, realmente," dijo Lana con una sonrisa mientras dejaba que las palabras de enojo de Joel se le escaparan. "Twilight carece de dos cosas en este momento: estabilidad y esperanza. Cualquier estabilidad que Twilight tuviera aquí se debilitó dramáticamente después de su viaje a Medical, y lo que quedó fue socavado por Vahlen desde entonces. Al dejar que ella se desahogara conmigo, pudimos resolver los problemas a la intemperie, y sospecho que ella estará un poco menos protegida con ustedes dos. Vahlen… bueno, eso depende de Vahlen."

"En cuanto a la segunda cosa, creo que Twilight sabe que sus posibilidades de llegar a casa no son las mejores y está tratando de evitar pensar en eso. Ella admitió durante la prueba de teletransporte que no tiene forma de llegar a casa, lo que deja que cualquier poder que esté en su hogar la encuentre y la traiga de vuelta. A juzgar por el personaje llamado Discord que ella sigue mencionando, sospecho que alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para traerla de vuelta estará atado a tratar con él. De cualquier manera, Twilight considera que hace mucho tiempo aquí en la Tierra como el único miembro de su especie. ¿Qué tiene que esperar de manera realista mientras está aquí en XCOM además de las mismas habitaciones y corredores que ya ha visto? Creo que darle la esperanza de que pueda encontrar compañía aquí podría hacer que se quede un poco menos estresante a largo plazo. Y si está obsesionada con lo que cree que está encaprichada de ella, es menos probable que se obsesione con la próxima prueba de Vahlen."

"Eso es… bastante perspicaz," comentó Kim después de un largo momento, aunque estaba enterrada en las notas que había tomado de la conversación.

"¿Matt sabe de esto?" Preguntó Joel con una ceja arqueada.

Lana respondió con su sonrisa característica, "Oh, creo que esto será más emocionante si es una sorpresa, ¿no?" Su sonrisa se amplió cuando Joel palmeó la respuesta.

"Estoy bastante impresionado con la conversación en sí; ha revelado algunas señales culturales interesantes durante el curso de su discusión," dijo finalmente Joel, lo que provocó que Lana le diera una mirada inquisitiva. "Ella comentó que su cultura no tiene tabúes cuando se trata de relaciones con personas del mismo sexo o incluso fuera de su especie. Sinceramente, parecía que estaba citando un libro de historia cuando lo estaba explicando, por lo que sospecho que ha sido la norma durante algún tiempo. Compararlo con nuestra propia cultura; ¿cuánto tiempo se consideró un crimen casarse con una persona de otra raza, y mucho menos del mismo sexo?"

"Ajá, punto tomado," asintió Lana, su expresión pensativa.

"Gracias de nuevo por pasar," dijo Joel antes de volver a Kim para revisar las notas de los eventos de la mañana. Sintiendo el despido, Lana se giró para irse.

"'Charla de chicas', ¿eh?" Dijo la voz de Matt rotundamente en el momento en que Lana salió del laboratorio. El dueño de la voz se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo unos metros más allá de la puerta, y su expresión era de sospecha. "Tu 'charla de chicas' parece tener un efecto corrosivo en la mente."

La única respuesta de Lana fue sonreír.

* * *

**17:34, 15/04/2015, LABORATORIO STARDUST**

Charles entró en los Laboratorios Stardust con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de la fatiga que había allí. El área de pruebas del laboratorio estaba vacía, por lo que el ingeniero se dirigió al hábitat de Twilight para ver si la unicornio estaba mejor desde la última vez que hablaron.

Cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a Kim, Joel y Twilight sentados alrededor de la mesa, Charles tuvo que actuar rápidamente para mostrar sus rasgos. Twilight se ve un poco mejor… me pregunto qué cambió. "Buenas noches, chicos, perdón por la demora en volver aquí. Los niños y niñas de ingeniería necesitaban una mano con algo."

"¡Hola Charles!" Twilight dijo con una onda de pezuña y una sonrisa, "¿Estabas inventando algo nuevo?"

_Una plataforma móvil de armas pesadas operada a distancia diseñada para ayudar a minimizar los riesgos para los niños en el campo_… "Oh, en realidad no invento nada nuevo, solo ayudo a actualizar algo viejo para ayudar. Te sorprenderías de la frecuencia con la que se descartan los viejos conceptos cuando todo lo que necesitan es una revisión y una actualización," resumió Shen rápidamente, "¿Qué están haciendo niños?"

"Joel y Kim me están ayudando con la pronunciación en inglés. ¡Lana tenía razón, tener a alguien con quien hablar que no tenga el hechizo lanzado realmente ayuda!" Dijo Twilight mientras le indicaba a Kim, quien se volvió hacia Shen y asintió.

"Ha progresado más de lo que puedes imaginar, Shen. Ella ha tenido acceso a los programas de idiomas durante un poco más de una semana y ha superado todas nuestras expectativas," informó Kim antes de darle una mirada significativa a Joel, "Uno de los voluntarios se detuvo y habló con Twilight esta mañana y pudo suavizar las cosas sobre el… incidente cuando llegó por primera vez y los eventos más recientes."

Shen fue lo suficientemente perspicaz como para darse cuenta de que la segunda parte de la explicación de Kim estaba redactada de tal manera que evitaba que Twilight conectara los puntos con el contenido de sus comentarios, y su sospecha se confirmó cuando la traducción de Joel descuidó por completo la segunda parte. "¡Eso es genial!" El ingeniero respondió sinceramente mientras acercaba una silla a la mesa y se sentaba. "¿Y cómo está la comprensión lectora?"

"Todas las letras, la mayor parte del uso de puntuación y la estructura de las oraciones las tengo listas," respondió Twilight con entusiasmo, "Estamos trabajando en vocabulario y verbos ahora. Su idioma es realmente frustrante cuando se trata de palabras con múltiples significados y usos. Sustantivos que pueden ser verbos, formas plurales y singulares, tiempos verbales, etc. Para ser sincera, es…"

"¿Desafiante?" Proporcionó Shen cuando Twilight vaciló, y su respuesta no fue la que él esperaba.

"¡Divertido! Estoy aprendiendo un idioma que nadie ha escuchado antes, y tengo muchas ganas de hablar con todos sin necesidad de magia para hacerlo. Oh, eso me recuerda," Twilight se volvió hacia el escritorio y levitó una pila de papeles sobre la mesa, "¡El trabajo de matemática que me diste está hecho! Lo siento, me tomó tanto tiempo terminarlo."

Shen sonrió y buscó los papeles. "No hay necesidad de disculparse, Twilight. Te dije que no había fecha de vencimiento, después de todo." Acababa de comenzar a repasar el trabajo de matemáticas cuando sonó el reloj de Kim.

"Ah, parece que nuestro tiempo se acabó," dijo mientras miraba a Joel, "Tenemos que dar la cara en… eh, los 'cuartos de invitados' o el jefe estará de mal humor."

"Me temo que Kim tiene razón; nuestro tiempo se ha acabado por hoy. Lo siento, Twilight," se disculpó Joel mientras se levantaba de su lugar en la mesa, "Regresaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?" La unicornio asintió en reconocimiento y los dos científicos se dirigieron a la puerta, dejando a Shen solo con ella.

Pasó un largo momento antes de que el ingeniero finalmente hablara: "Me alegra que parezca que te sientes mejor y que estés hablando nuevamente con Kim y Joel. Todos estábamos realmente preocupados después de lo que sucedió durante la última prueba con la Doctora Vahlen. Kim y Joel estaban especialmente preocupados porque ya no les hablabas cuando las cosas empeoraron."

La sonrisa de Twilight se volvió un poco tensa cuando formó su respuesta. "Lamento hacer que todos se preocupen. Lana se detuvo esta mañana y tuvimos una agradable conversación mientras jugaba un nuevo juego. Ella me ayudó a ganar un poco de perspectiva sobre su punto de vista, incluso el punto de vista de Vahlen. Puedo entender por qué han hecho lo que han hecho, pero todavía da miedo cuando recuerdo lo que me hicieron."

_Oh, Vahlen, esta pequeña te está dando otra oportunidad. No lo haría_, pensó Shen, pero evitó que su ira apareciera en su rostro. "Eso te perdona mucho."

Pasó un largo momento y Twilight se mordió el labio antes de comenzar tentativamente, "Charles, si las pruebas van bien, ¿crees que tal vez podría… salir?" Cuando la expresión de Shen se transformó en sorpresa ante la solicitud, Twilight rápidamente retrocedió, "O-solo si es conveniente, y no tiene que ser de inmediato ni nada. No quiero que te metas en problemas ni nada. De hecho, olvida que incluso pregunté." La unicornio rápidamente trató de reírse de su pedido de manera poco convincente.

"Veré qué puedo hacer por ti," prometió Shen con la mejor sonrisa de confianza que podía fingir antes de cambiar de tema, "¿Mencionaste que Lana se detuvo para charlar? No la tomé como una gran conversadora, pero parece que me equivoqué."

"Era realmente buena para poner las cosas en perspectiva," dijo Twilight con un movimiento de cabeza, "Lana me ayudó a ver esta situación desde otro ángulo, y después de hablar con Kim y Joel al respecto pudimos seguir adelante. Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Vahlen, pero estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar las cosas y comenzar de nuevo."

_Si solo fuera así de simple_, Shen se lamentó, pero nuevamente evitó que se mostrara en su rostro. "Ciertamente espero que las cosas funcionen de esa manera. Tenía intención de preguntar, ¿dormiste un poco? Te ves un poco más renovada que la última vez que te vi."

"Lo hice, en realidad," dijo Twilight antes de sonrojarse ligeramente y mirar a un lado, "Eso es realmente un poco vergonzoso. Lana comenzó a hablar de-"

Y justo entonces, la puerta del hábitat se abrió. "Oye, como estás Twi-" Matt dijo con una sonrisa, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente.

"-¡NADA! ¡Nada en absoluto!" Twilight interrumpió abruptamente su pensamiento y enterró proverbialmente su nariz en la tableta de traducción, mientras que deliberadamente no miraba hacia la puerta ni a Shen. El sonrojo en su rostro se estaba volviendo cada vez más obvio mientras balbuceaba rápidamente, "Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, ¡no hay tiempo para hablar! ¡Es mejor seguir haciéndolo!"

Shen miró de Twilight a Matt, y luego otra vez. _Ese es un nuevo desarrollo. Durante las pruebas, los científicos no se apartaron tanto de las conversaciones personales_, sin embargo, el ingeniero, no pudo evitar notar las miradas que Twilight seguía robando en la dirección de Matt después de varios momentos.

"Me temo que tengo que estar de acuerdo con Twilight, probablemente deberíamos terminar temprano esta noche," dijo Shen mientras intentaba sofocar un bostezo. "Te veré mañana, Twilight." Con eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta y le indicó a Matt que lo siguiera. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Shen se volvió hacia Matt y le preguntó, "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Infierno si lo sé. Antes de esta mañana, todo era perfectamente normal. Entré y ella tuvo algún tipo de episodio, la única persona que le habló antes fue Lana," respondió Matt, claramente tan perplejo sobre la situación como Shen estaba sobre la situación. "Ambos científicos estaban observando y habrían intervenido si su conversación fuera demasiado alucinante, creo."

"Mmm," fue todo lo que Shen pudo decir mientras se frotaba la barbilla, "le preguntaré a Lana la próxima vez que la vea exactamente de lo que hablaron. Pero por ahora, me temo que tengo que ir a pedir un favor."

* * *

**18:02, 15/04/2015, OFICINA DEL COMANDANTE DAVID BRADFORD**

Una vez más, David examinó la gran cantidad de material de investigación que había producido el proyecto Stardust, desde archivos de texto hasta imágenes y notas personales. Inicialmente, había pasado por alto los informes como si tuviera todos los demás informes técnicos provenientes de interrogatorios y autopsias, después de haber aprendido cómo recoger las partes importantes de un muro de texto científico al principio de su carrera. Pero ahora que se estaba tomando el tiempo para leerlos y aprender sobre el curioso invitado que XCOM ahora albergaba, y un curioso núcleo de arrepentimiento se había arraigado en él mientras consideraba la opción que tenía delante.

"No puedo autorizarlo, Charles," dijo el comandante, "La seguridad de la ubicación de esta instalación es primordial, y no puedo permitir que esta criatura vea hitos o terrenos que podrían revelar nuestra ubicación actual, sin mencionar los peligros de tratar de contenerlo si decide luchar una vez que salga a la superficie. Todavía estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en que el enfoque diplomático es el mejor, pero no podemos arriesgar la instalación, al menos no ahora."

Shen suspiró pero asintió para admitir el punto, "Entiendo, David. Si eso cambia en el futuro, imagino que Twilight estaría extremadamente agradecida."

David arqueó una ceja ante el uso del nombre de pila del alienígena. "Estoy revisando las notas personales adjuntas al proyecto, así como también el resumen de Frank. La naturaleza de 'Twilight' es bastante impactante por decir lo menos. Si ella está siendo honesta, entonces hay una vida pacífica e inteligente en el universo," dijo antes de frotarse los ojos con una mano, y de repente parecía mucho más viejo y cansado que al comienzo de la conversación. "Y resultó que terminó aquí en el momento menos conveniente para el primer contacto."

"Es una serie de eventos desafortunados, pero todavía me alegro de haberla conocido. Todos los demás dirían lo mismo si tuvieras que preguntar," comentó Shen mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"¿Eso también incluye a la Doctora Vahlen?" Preguntó David, y la vacilación de Shen respondió la pregunta por él. "También revisé el video de las pruebas que realizó hasta ahora. Hablaré con ella sobre su 'técnica' en el manejo del sujeto, solo Dios sabe lo que estaba pensando durante esa última prueba. Sin embargo, me temo que ella tiene razón con sus sospechas. Si no fuera porque Frank le dio a ti y a los demás un estado de salud limpio, y Medical no mostró signos de alteración mental, sospecharía mucho del comportamiento de todo el personal involucrado con Stardust en este momento."

La respuesta de Shen fue constante y uniforme. "Sé que no tengo ninguna prueba sólida de mi creencia, pero estoy convencido de que Twilight no es una amenaza para XCOM, y se convertirá en un activo para nosotros tan pronto como Vahlen pueda descubrir los secretos de su 'magia.'"

Fue el turno de David de reconocer el punto. "Eso es lo que me dice mi instinto. Vahlen ha tenido una semana de prueba de varias habilidades, ¿ha hecho algún progreso para determinar cómo se hace?"

"Bueno, ella estaría mejor equipada para compartir cualquier descubrimiento que haya hecho," dijo el ingeniero dudoso, y David fue lo suficientemente perceptivo como para leer entre líneas.

"No tengo dudas de que seré el primero en saber el momento en que hay un avance," dijo David con tono definitivo. "¿Hay algo más?"

Shen dudó antes de finalmente plantear su idea, "Entiendo que salir a la calle no es posible, pero puedo tener una alternativa en mente."

"Estoy escuchando."

* * *

**02:35, 16/04/2015, LABORATORIO STARDUST**

"_Comienza el período de prueba… ¡ahora!"_

_Inmediatamente, la telequinesis de Twilight tomó un bolígrafo del escritorio y comenzó a completar las ecuaciones matemáticas a un ritmo cada vez más frenético. Había superado los primeros tres problemas cuando una mano se estrelló contra la mesa frente a ella._

"_¡Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!" La voz gritó, y Twilight levantó la vista para ver la mirada helada de Vahlen mirándola… desde cuatro ángulos diferentes. La cabeza de Vahlen se sentó sobre cuatro cuellos serpentinos de una hidra y la mano ahora en su escritorio era una garra. La garra se apartó para revelar el cadáver aplastado de un insecto gigante que se retorció y goteó sangre amarilla. "¡Hazlo otra vez! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!" Los muchos Vahlens gritaron, y la garra cayó sobre el insecto repetidamente con un crujido repugnante cada vez._

_Twilight trató de retroceder por el desastre sangriento que ahora estaba en su escritorio, solo para encontrar su retiro bloqueado cuando alguien estaba detrás de ella. Miró hacia atrás en pánico y no vio nada, pero cuando miró hacia atrás, la forma de un humano se interpuso entre ella y la hidra Vahlen. El humano, Matt, miró por encima del hombro y dijo, "Twilight, ¿puedes oírme?"_

_Fue la voz de Charles la que hizo la pregunta, y por alguna razón fue muy reconfortante._

"_Twilight," dijo la voz de Matt-con-Charles, esta vez con más insistencia, "Necesitas despertarte, tengo algo que mostrarte."_

Twilight se despertó de golpe cuando sintió que una mano le tocaba la espalda. Parpadeo sus ojos varias veces antes de finalmente enfocarse en Charles en la tenue luz del Hábitat. "¿Charles? Ugh… ¿buenos días? ¿Qué tan temprano es?"

"Oh, es muy temprano," confirmó el ingeniero, y cuanto más se enfocaba Twilight, más reconocía los signos de fatiga que Charles estaba mostrando. "Si te sientes con ganas, tengo algo que me gustaría mostrarte."

"Supongo…" Twilight estuvo de acuerdo con un estiramiento y un bostezo antes de saltar de la cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta del hábitat. Joel estaba esperando en el área de pruebas del laboratorio, al igual que Lana y Matt. El último humano sacó a Twilight de su fatiga e inundó su mente con preguntas. _Oh dulce Celestia, ¿qué digo? ¿Qué debo hacer? Sé que hay TONELADAS de libros en la biblioteca sobre cómo actuar cuando un poni dice que les gusta otro, ¡pero no los tengo aquí! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?_

El dilema interno de Twilight fue interrumpido por Charles avanzando y dirigiéndose al grupo, "Estamos todos aquí, ahora es el momento de moverse rápidamente." Todo el grupo se dirigió hacia la salida del laboratorio, y solo Twilight retrocedió.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó, y todos los ojos se posaron en Charles para una explicación.

"Me temo que no podemos salir ahora mismo, pero he trabajado en algún lugar donde podamos ir que sé que disfrutarán. Pero tenemos que ser rápidos," explicó Charles y le indicó a Twilight que lo siguiera, lo que hizo después de un breve momento de vacilación.

A diferencia de las excursiones anteriores del laboratorio, que fueron tomadas lenta y casualmente, los humanos se movían a paso ligero y en algún tipo de formación. Matt caminó por delante del grupo y miró hacia abajo en cada intersección antes de indicarle al grupo que avanzara, mientras Lana hacía la cola del grupo. Hasta el momento eran los únicos humanos que Twilight había visto, y los pasillos con poca luz parecían bastante solos por eso.

Después de una vertiginosa variedad de esquinas, intersecciones y escaleras, el grupo llegó a una amplia puerta de metal con una palabra que Twilight nunca había visto escrita en ella. Había comenzado a resolver las cartas cuando Charles se volvió hacia ella.

"Muy bien, Twilight, tendremos que ser rápidos aquí. Matt se dirigirá primero y hará una señal, y luego podremos entrar. No te alejes de mi lado una vez que estemos allí, ni siquiera por un momento, ¿de acuerdo?" El ingeniero explicó seriamente, y él no soltó su mirada hasta que ella asintió con la cabeza. Con su comprensión confirmada, Charles dio la señal y la puerta se abrió ante ellos.

Twilight no tuvo mucha oportunidad de ver el interior antes de que Matt se deslizara por la puerta y echara un vistazo rápido a las cosas. Después de un largo momento agitó su mano y el grupo lo siguió a la habitación.

_Esta no es una habitación, es una caverna_, pensó Twilight mientras estiraba el cuello para mirar alrededor del monstruoso lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. El piso alternaba cemento y metal que era bastante diferente de los laboratorios que había crecido para llamar hogar, y las placas de metal a menudo estaban llenas de agujeros de cuadros para revelar hoyos oscuros debajo de ellos que parecían llegar hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. La mayor parte de la habitación estaba oscura, aunque las luces iluminaban la mayor parte del piso y algunos de los huecos masivos en las paredes y a lo largo del piso. Varias formas metálicas siniestras que parecían aves rapaces acechaban en las sombras, y Twilight se encontró a la deriva hacia el centro de su grupo sin siquiera pensarlo.

"Twilight, mira hacia arriba," sugirió Charles, y mientras lo hacía, se escuchó un ruido sordo en lo alto. Las luces parecían revelar una puerta masiva directamente sobre sus cabezas, que se abrió para revelar el cielo nocturno. Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron de par en par cuando todas las luces de la caverna se apagaron, por lo que la única parte de su vista que no era completamente negra era el portal que se abría al cielo nocturno.

Pasó un largo momento mientras ella simplemente miraba hacia la noche tratando de memorizar las estrellas y las constelaciones que vio.

Su concentración se rompió cuando notó que la temperatura había comenzado a bajar en la caverna y una avalancha de nuevos olores le golpeó la nariz. Los olores de la caverna le eran extraños, la mayoría le recordaba a los olores de humo y aceite comunes alrededor de la estación de tren masiva en Canterlot, pero lo que ahora olía era un toque de aire limpio y virgen junto con árboles y hierba.

"Gracias, Charles," dijo Twilight después de tomar varias respiraciones profundas para tratar de retener los olores del aire libre durante el mayor tiempo posible, "Realmente necesitaba esto." El ingeniero simplemente sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

El momento se prolongó durante quizás un minuto más hasta que todas las luces volvieron a encenderse y un claxon sonó desde todas las direcciones. Antes de que Twilight pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, vio una nueva forma caminando hacia el grupo a un ritmo rápido. Era un hombre humano con los mismos colores de tierra que Charles, Lana y Matt, aunque llevaba un chaleco sobre una camisa blanca con cuello y corbata. Su melena marrón oscura fue cortada extremadamente corta, y Twilight reconoció uno de los dispositivos de conversación de larga distancia encaramado en un oído. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del unicornio y por un breve momento Twilight estuvo segura de que estaba mirando a los ojos de un dragón. _Confianza sin arrogancia, comando sin tiranía, certeza de las decisiones de uno_, Twilight vio todos estos rasgos en el breve momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, mientras que al mismo tiempo sintió que la evaluaban y la encontraban… insuficiente. Entonces el momento pasó cuando se rompió el contacto visual, y Twilight dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Charles lo encontró a mitad de camino y después de una conversación tensa, el recién llegado se volvió y se dirigió a una puerta en el lado opuesto de la caverna.

"Vamos a tener que acortar esto, algo importante ha surgido. Tenemos que volver al laboratorio ahora." Charles respondió a la pregunta no formulada con un grado de urgencia, "Este lugar está a punto de inundarse de personas que no reaccionarían bien a nuestra presencia."

La unicornio había pensado en preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero el tono de Charles le dijo que ahora no era el momento de retrasarse. "¡Está bien! ¡De vuelta al laboratorio!" Dijo ella, y con la facilidad nacida de muchas horas de práctica teletransportó a todo el grupo de regreso al hábitat de Twilight en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lana fue la primera en recuperarse, pero los otros se tambalearon por la experiencia en teletransportación. Matt estaba blanco como una sábana mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, mientras Charles y Joel tropezaban mientras recuperaban el equilibrio. "Ah, Twilight, un poco de advertencia la próxima vez," fue todo lo que dijo Charles mientras colocaba una mano en el mamparo cercano para estabilizarse.

"Lo siento… dijiste que necesitábamos regresar, así que pensé que más rápido sería lo mejor," se disculpó Twilight, pero Shen lo rechazó.

"No hay necesidad de disculparse, Twilight, solo tenlo en cuenta para el futuro," respondió Charles antes de volverse hacia Lana y Matt. "Ustedes dos deben dirigirse a la armería, Bradford está tomando una transmisión del consejo en este momento y eso probablemente significa una misión prioritaria."

Ambos soldados asintieron y se giraron para irse antes de que Twilight los detuviera. "¡Espera, espera! ¿Una misión? ¿Va a ser… peligrosa?"

Matt y Lana intercambiaron una mirada antes de que la mujer soldado respondiera, "Podría ser, Twily. Sin embargo, no te preocupes, somos los mejores en lo que hacemos. Y Matt tampoco está tan mal."

"Gracias por el voto de confianza," respondió Matt mientras le daba una mirada plana.

Los soldados se giraron para irse, pero Twilight nuevamente los detuvo. "¡Esperen! Yo… puedo hacer algo para ayudar. Cerró los ojos y desenterró las montañas de hechizos que conocía antes de decidirse por uno de los más nuevos de su repertorio. Ella reunió la energía necesaria y la arrojó sobre ambos soldados antes de volver a abrir los ojos. "Ahí, está hecho."

"Entonces, ¿qué hace?" Preguntó Lana mientras miraba sus manos como si pudieran comenzar a brillar.

"Si funciona bien, nadie notará nada," dijo Twilight crípticamente antes de agitar una pezuña hacia ellos mientras se giraban para irse, "¡Buena suerte!"

"¿Twilight?" Preguntó Charles, pero Twilight ya no podía sacrificar su concentración. Tenía que poner todo en mantener el hechizo sobre ellos, la vida de sus amigos dependía de ello.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Información Suplementaria:

**Actividades Recreativas:** En la actualidad, las actividades recreativas casi siempre implican conectividad a Internet. Con la instalación de XCOM en un apagón de comunicaciones para todo el personal, excepto para el nivel superior, era necesario organizar más entretenimiento mundano. Naturalmente, fue casi completamente ignorado.

**Puerta Abierta:** El comandante David Bradford tiene una política de puertas abiertas con su personal civil de alto nivel. Como los líderes de las tres ramas de XCOM tienen poco en el camino de sus pares, esto les permite socializar con sus contrapartes en las otras ramas en un entorno fuera del escrutinio de sus subordinados.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lluvia Silenciosa**

OVNIS AVISTADOS SOBRE CHINA INTERCEPTADOS POR AVIONES DE MARCA O MODELO DESCONOCIDOS Y DERRIBADOS EN EL DESIERTO; EL SITIO DEL ACCIDENTE SE ENCONTRO ABANDONADO, PERO CON APARENTES SIGNOS DE LUCHA CERCA, SEGÚN FUENTES DEL GOBIERNO CHINO.

UNA SERIE DE PRESUNTOS SECUESTROS EXTRATERRESTRES EN FRANCIA TERMINA COMO REDADAS SALVAJES EN EL DESIERTO; LOS SOSPECHOSOS DETENIDOS EN LA ESCENA AFIRMAN QUE LOS INVASORES CONTROLARON SUS ACCIONES; LAS DECLARACIONES DE LOCURA SE ESPERAN DURANTE EL CAMINO.

* * *

**02:40, 16/04/2015, HANGAR SKYRANGER**

David Bradford nunca había sido uno de los que se consideraban estar al acecho, pero cuanto más esperaba al otro lado del hangar, más sentía que se aplicaba el término. Se quedó de pie, bamboleado por la fuerza del hábito y perfectamente inmóvil junto a la puerta que conducía al centro de comando con los ojos fijos en la puerta que conducía a la escalera de acceso. Y, como convocado por la terquedad de su mirada, la puerta se abrió y Harris entró enérgicamente y examinó el hangar ahora vacío antes de señalar la puerta, y los demás entraron detrás de él, incluida la fuente actual de los dolores de cabeza más recientes de Bradford.

_Las imágenes de video no le hacen justicia_, pensó Bradford para sí mismo mientras el grupo se movía hacia el centro de la sala. Incluso desde el otro lado del hangar podía ver curiosidad en su rostro. Curiosidad y miedo. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del hangar, miró hacia el cielo estrellado con asombro descarado antes de mirar a Shen y decir algo. Shen sonrió y asintió, pero permaneció en silencio.

"Comandante Bradford, hay una transmisión entrante del Consejo," dijo una voz desde los auriculares de Bradford, y por un breve momento estuvo tentado de gemir y cubrirse la cara con la palma de la mano. _De todos los tiempos para que el Consejo llame…_

"Entendido, infórmeles que llevaré su transmisión a mi oficina en cinco minutos. Suba el nivel de alerta de la base y revuelva a Strike Uno, Strike Dos y Strike Cuatro," ordenó Bradford con firmeza a través de sus auriculares y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo en el hangar. Todas las luces se encendieron al mismo tiempo que sonó la alerta de claxon. La alienígena en medio de ellos se sacudió y sus orejas se doblaron hacia atrás por el sonido, aunque una oreja se movió en dirección a Bradford. Un momento después esos ojos morados estaban sobre él, y Bradford encontró esa mirada con la suya.

David no estaba familiarizado con el concepto de la mirada hacia abajo, y estaba perfectamente dispuesto a entregar uno si fuera necesario… que no sería este el caso. Dentro de un segundo de contacto visual, la alienígena se marchitó visiblemente bajo su mirada pero aún mantuvo contacto visual, y luego el momento pasó cuando Shen se encontró con Bradford a mitad de camino.

"Shen, lleva a todos de vuelta al laboratorio. La transmisión del Consejo está entrando, y ya sabes lo que eso significa." Bradford informó bruscamente antes de hacer una mueca y dirigirse hacia la salida del hangar. Había dado media docena de pasos cuando un fuerte ruido de aire desplazado sonó detrás de él. Una mirada detrás de él reveló que ahora estaba solo en el hangar. Se tocó el auricular y preguntó, "¿Localización en Charles Shen?"

Pasó un momento de silencio antes de que llegara la respuesta, "El Ingeniero Jefe Charles Shen se encuentra actualmente en los Laboratorios Stardust, B3F."

_Teletransportación… cierto_, recordó de las notas de investigación de Vahlen mientras subía las escaleras hacia su oficina. _Algo me dice que esta misión se volverá mucho más interesante de lo habitual_.

* * *

**02:43, 16/04/2015, CORREDOR B3F**

"Matt…" Lana comenzó cuando la pareja corrió por los pasillos.

"Lo sé, Lana," respondió Matt cuando doblaron una esquina y vieron el hueco de la escalera que conducía al cuartel, "Tenemos que informar a Fowler sobre la situación."

"¿Y cómo explicarías la situación? 'Lo siento, ¿no puedo acompañarte en la misión porque un bonito unicornio púrpura nos lanzó un hechizo desconocido?' Nos golpeará a los dos si le decimos la verdad y Bradford nos volverá a golpear por decirle la verdad sobre lo que sucedió," dijo Lana, y su tono no era el habitual.

_Maldición, tiene razón. Y no hay tiempo para encontrar una alternativa plausible. Maldita sea_, pensó Matt para sí mismo. "Muy bien, decisión de mando. Cuando lleguemos a la armería, solo sigue mi ejemplo. Si hay algún problema, es mío y no tuyo."

Lana no respondió a eso, y Matt no pudo mirar por encima del hombro para ver su expresión mientras golpeaban la escalera y la ataban de tres en tres. Una rápida salida del hueco de la escalera y unas pocas vueltas más llevaron a la pareja tardía a la Armería, y fueron recibidos por el bullicio de casi una veintena de soldados que ordenaban su equipo para la misión. Desafortunadamente, la ausencia de Matt y Lana no pasó desapercibida.

"Lo juro por Dios que les voy a poner la bota en el trasero la próxima vez que los vea," se enfureció Fowler mientras sacaba su rifle del armario de la armería y se dirigía al depósito para recuperar cartuchos para ella y su pistola, "La convocatoria de reunión es absoluta, cualquiera que se pierda eso entra en mi lista personal de mierda."

Matt se preparó para la paliza verbal mientras se acercaba a Fowler, pero ella lo ignoró deliberadamente y continuó despotricando, "En caso de que ustedes no lo hayan notado, estoy de mal humor, y lo único que hará sacarme de ese mal humor es la improbable posibilidad de que todo Strike Uno esté milagrosamente en el Skyranger al comienzo de la operación."

_Tiempo de decisión de comandos. Si no nos vestimos y nos reunimos con ellos en el Skyranger, Strike Uno tendrá poca fuerza para cualquier misión. Si nos unimos a ellos, tendrán toda su fuerza, pero tendremos que arriesgarnos a cualquiera cosa que haga el hechizo de Twilight_, la mente de Matt comenzó a resolver los mejores y peores escenarios, y tomó una decisión.

"Lana, prepara nuestra armadura y equipo, reuniré nuestras armas y municiones," le siseó Matt a Lana, y cuando ella comenzó a objetar, él se volvió, "¡Esto está en mí, solo hazlo!"

Strike Dos se apiló y salió de la armería, seguido por Strike Cuatro, y durante horas y horas de práctica, Lana y Matt pudieron juntar sus kits y unirse al final de la pila cuando Strike Uno partió hacia el hangar. Ningún miembro de Strike Uno reconoció su presencia mientras se dirigían hacia los Skyrangers. _Parece que somos personas no gratas debido a nuestra llegada tardía… ah, habrá un infierno que pagar cuando regresemos_.

Los jefes de la tripulación de los tres Skyrangers saludaron a cada equipo en su respectivo viaje, Strike Cuatro se lanzaría primero, seguido de Strike Dos, luego Strike Uno. Matt y Lana fueron los últimos en la pila en entrar al Skyranger, pero Fowler se paró en la base de la rampa y miró hacia la entrada del hangar. El jefe de la tripulación del Skyranger subió corriendo la rampa y comenzó a revisar y volver a verificar todos los arneses para los miembros abordados, pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar a Lana y Matt y se volvió hacia el teniente en la rampa.

"¡Señor, nos vamos en diez segundos! ¡Entre ahora!"

Fowler se volvió y regresó al Skyranger, su disgusto claramente evidente en su rostro.

"¿Hay algún problema, señor?" Lana preguntó tentativamente, y Matt contuvo el aliento. _Por favor, no pienses que está siendo sarcástica. Por favor…_

La reacción de Strike Uno y del jefe de equipo no fue lo que Matt esperaba. Los soldados sentados junto a Lana y Matt habrían saltado de sus asientos si no hubieran sido enjaezados, mientras que todos los demás se dieron la vuelta para mirar a los dos como si acabaran de materializarse de la nada. El jefe de la tripulación fue el primero en responder revisando sus arneses y volviendo al frente de la nave, aunque le dio a ambos soldados una expresión dudosa mientras lo hacía. La reacción de Fowler fue simplemente darles a los dos una mirada plana antes de tomar asiento y ponerse el arnés.

Cuando la rampa se cerró y el Skyranger llegó a la plataforma de lanzamiento, Matt miró a Lana en silencio. _¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

La única respuesta de Lana fue encogerse de hombros.

* * *

**02:50, 16/04/2015, CONTROL DE MISION**

Bradford levantó la vista hacia el enorme globo holográfico mientras estructuraba la sesión informativa para los soldados en su mente. _Odio no tener más tiempo para recopilar información o informar a los soldados más de lo que lo hacemos, en cada misión parece que los estoy poniendo en peligro a ciegas_.

El globo continuó girando perezosamente y Asia se enfrentó al comandante. Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en Hong Kong y nuevamente tuvo que resistir la sensación incómoda que la misión le estaba dando. Siempre se había sentido incómodo con las misiones que XCOM manejaba habitualmente, pero esta tarea en particular estaba haciendo que su interior se agitara.

La puerta de la Armería se abrió y el primero de los equipos de ataque cruzó el centro de mando hacia el hangar. _Ese es Strike Dos, McKenna, Briand, Holiday, Beecham, Roland, Enderton y con Uther al mando_. Bradford asintió con la cabeza al equipo y les deseó suerte al pasar, y el segundo equipo entró al Control de la Misión. _Strike Cuatro, Halverson, Buettner, Green, Thacker, Amada, Rodriguez, Alvarez y Payne al mando_. De nuevo, Bradford asintió con la cabeza a este equipo y les deseó suerte.

Otros ocho soldados salieron del arsenal, y Bradford repitió el proceso con ellos. _Strike Uno, Dryzimski, Anderson, Lee, Potter, Henderson, con Fowler al mando_. La puerta del hangar se cerró detrás de ellos y Bradford se volvió hacia el globo giratorio, aunque esta vez no pudo evitar la duda. Se siente como si me faltara algo. Algo importante.

"Bradford, Shen," la voz del ingeniero se filtró en el oído de Bradford, sonando cansado y un poco preocupado.

"Bradford aquí, te leo. ¿Conseguiste terminar el modelo de producción de armas remotas a tiempo?"

"Ah, sí, lo hice," respondió Came Shen, "Tres de los nuevos Shivs deberían estar listos para la misión, y espero que sean útiles. Sin embargo, tenía una pregunta sobre la misión… ¿se unieron el cabo Harris o el soldado Jenkins a la misión?"

"No los vi, no," admitió Bradford, y esa llamarada de duda aumentó incómodamente. _¿Por qué siento dudas ahora? Es muy temprano en la misión para eso_. "¿Hubo algún problema en el laboratorio?"

"Ah, no hubo 'problemas' por así decirlo. Puedes esperar hasta que termine la misión. Buena suerte, comandante." Y con eso, la línea se corto y Bradford volvió al globo justo cuando los Skyrays se lanzaron y se dirigieron al oeste.

El oficial de comunicaciones solicitó a Bradford y cambió sus auriculares al canal de comando. "Nuestra área de misión está en un suburbio de Hong Kong. Hemos recibido información de que un sindicato del crimen organizado ha estado ofreciendo un artefacto alienígeno a la venta en el mercado negro, y la fuente de esta información ha logrado obtener este artefacto y nos lo está ofreciendo a nosotros. La inteligencia sobre el dispositivo en sí no está completa, pero es seguro que está intacta y en funcionamiento, por lo que la recuperación del dispositivo es nuestra principal prioridad."

En ese momento, el oficial de comunicaciones sacó el mapa del área suburbana para la operación. Un gran cementerio con un templo vecino, algunos edificios de un solo piso en la carretera cercana y un estacionamiento vacío llenaron el monitor frente a Bradford, y comenzó a transmitir sus instrucciones tanto a los equipos Strike como a los Skyrays, "Big Sky, entregará a Strike Uno al estacionamiento. King Fisher, Ominous, permanecerás en un patrón de espera en caso de que la extracción se complique. Strike Uno, tu contacto civil se puede encontrar cerca del templo al lado del cementerio. El artefacto alienígeno es prioritario, pero la recuperación del civil es un objetivo opcional. También existe la posibilidad de interferencia del elemento criminal, así que no asumas que ningún humano presente es civil o amigable. Buena suerte, Comando fuera."

* * *

**06:25, 16/04/2015, HONG KONG**

El Skyray rugió sobre el cementerio con sus motores VTOL antes de llegar a un aterrizaje rodante en el estacionamiento. La rampa cayó al asfalto y Strike Uno salió del avión y corrió hacia la cubierta más cercana en el estacionamiento estéril. "Big Sky, Strike Uno Actual, estamos claros," informó Fowler.

"Copia sólida, Strike Uno. Comando, Big Sky. Strike Uno está en el suelo, estamos asumiendo la supervisión ahora," informó Big Sky cuando sus motores VTOL se encendieron cuando despegó y desapareció en el cielo nocturno. Con sus ojos en el cielo ahora firmemente establecidos, Strike Uno se movió de la cubierta y se dirigió hacia la entrada del cementerio. "Strike Uno, Big Sky. Las imágenes térmicas ponen a un hombre humano fuera del templo, parece que ese podría ser tu hombre."

"Copiado, Big Sky," dijo Fowler, y pidió que se detuvieran mientras se acercaban a la entrada del cementerio. "Muy bien, no quiero arriesgarme con esto. Tres y cuatro," indicó a Potter y Henderson, los dos tiradores en el escuadrón, "Los quiero a los dos en ese edificio y cubriendo la calle y la mayor parte del cementerio como puedan. Sí, sé que los malditos árboles estarán en tu camino, pero no deberíamos estar fuera de la vista por más de un minuto. Siete, ocho; los quiero acampados para cubrir la entrada del cementerio. Absolutamente no podemos embotellarnos aquí si comienza una pelea." Lana y Matt asintieron ante su tarea.

"El resto de ustedes está conmigo. Vamos a conseguir a este tipo y salir. Sin complicaciones, sin problemas." Con todas las órdenes dadas, Strike Uno se separó. Los tiradores cruzaron la calle desierta y treparon por la escalera de incendios hasta el techo de la tienda al otro lado de la calle. "Uno, tres. Estamos en posición, sin contactos."

Matt y Lana eligieron una posición justo dentro del cementerio, a lo largo de una pasarela elevada que les daría una buena línea de visión en la entrada, una línea de visión limitada en la calle que corre al lado del cementerio, y mucha cobertura para acompañarles. "Uno, siete. Tenemos la entrada cubierta."

"Uno copiado. ETA sobre el objetivo es de dos minutos."

* * *

**06:30, 16/04/2015, CONTROL DE MISION**

Bradford observó las imágenes de Big Sky como un halcón mientras Strike Uno se separaba para cubrir el cementerio. Fue un movimiento sensato, especialmente con los riesgos involucrados en la misión. Teniendo en cuenta la falta de hostiles hasta el momento, mover a todo el escuadrón era menos importante que asegurar su ruta de exfiltración. _A pesar del posible incidente que ocurrió en el hangar, esta misión se desarrolla suavemente. Demasiado suave_. Una vez más, sus instintos lo incitaron a decir que algo iba a salir mal, o que ya lo había hecho y que se lo había perdido.

"Strike Dos Tres, Comando. Revisa a las dos en punto," dijo Bradford, y el tirador cumplió. Si bien era poco común, Bradford no tenía la menor orden de emitir órdenes a los soldados en el campo en caso de emergencia u objetivos nuevos, y habían aprendido a confiar en sus instintos. _Aún así, es mejor mantener mis manos fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, los líderes de la unidad no necesitan que administre a sus hombres por ellos…_

"Copiado Comando," confirmó Potter, y su cámara blindada mostraba una calle larga y desierta. "Parece todo en orden… Golpea eso, tengo cuatro contactos moviéndose en formación de dos en dos hacia la entrada del cementerio. Se ven humanos, armas pequeñas, sin armadura y trajes negros. Big Sky, ¿puedes confirmarlo?"

"Strike Uno, Big Sky, confirmó que cuatro contactos humanos se dirigen hacia ti."

"Copiado, Big Sky. Tres, mantén los ojos en esos objetivos pero mantén el fuego. Siete, Ocho, ponte en posición y sácalos en silencio si quieres."

"Copiado Solid, uno. Jenkins, sobre mí." Dijo Siete, y tanto él como Jenkins se movieron a un mejor punto de vista para emboscar a los posibles emboscadores.

_Espera… ¿Jenkins?_ Bradford pensó con un sobresalto y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al recordar los eventos de la tarde anterior, vio a todos los equipos de ataque ir a los Skyrays y no los vio en el grupo. _Fowler, Dryzimski, Potter, Henderson, Anderson, Lee. Seis nombres… ocho soldados. Recuerdo claramente a ocho soldados que salían de la armería. Shen me preguntó específicamente si los vi y sé que no. Qué demonios. Qué DEMONIOS_. David Bradford estaba tan orientado a los detalles como los comandantes, y estaba absolutamente seguro de haber reconocido a seis de los soldados de Strike Uno, pero ocho habían abandonado el arsenal. _Algo grande está sucediendo aquí…_

Una vez más, los instintos de Bradford le gritaron y se volvió para ver a Harris y Jenkins emboscar a los cuatro posibles emboscados. Los humanos se movieron de los marcos de las puertas a los callejones al otro lado de la calle desde el cementerio, y se reagruparon dentro de un callejón fuera de la vista del francotirador pero aún dentro de la vista que todo lo ve de Big Sky. Esa vista se movió más abajo en el callejón para atrapar un par de formas que se movían rápidamente corriendo hacia los intrusos humanos, con las cámaras térmicas parecía nada más que una imagen borrosa. Los humanos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para captar sus armas y disparar, pero sus pistolas no eran rival para los monstruos que se les acercaban.

"Este es Uno, ¡escucho disparos! ¿Quién está disparando?"

"Uno, Siete. ¡Crisálidas confirmadas atacando objetivos civiles! ¡Ocho, usa tu granada!"

En este punto, los cuatro humanos con traje negro habían muerto horriblemente, y las Crisálidas habían comenzado a encorvarse sobre los cadáveres. Antes de que pudieran, uno de los soldados lanzó una granada al montón sangriento y redujo todo a carne. Sin embargo, las Crisálidas sobrevivieron y comenzaron a tropezar y escapar hacia nuevos objetivos, solo para ser perseguidos y derribados con disparos de escopeta.

Bradford ya había visto suficiente. "Big Sky, Comando. Comienza exploraciones térmicas dentro y alrededor del templo, comenzando con los bloques vecinos. Ominous y King Fisher, desplieguen sus paquetes y prepárense para un apoyo aéreo cercano. Strike Uno, Comando. Obtenga ese activo y salga de allí, ahora."

Un coro de afirmaciones inundó la radio, y Bradford se volvió y cambió de canal.

"Pon a Charles Shen en la línea _ahora mismo_."

* * *

**06:33, 16/04/2015, HONG KONG**

Matt movió su rifle a modo automático mientras cubría el callejón del que provenían las Crisálidas. Lana bombeó otra ráfaga con su escopeta en cada uno de las Crisálidas antes de mirar rápidamente a los humanos mutilados para asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos volviera a levantarse. "Estos chicos están fuera de combate," informó Lana mientras corría por la calle y volvía a ponerse a cubierto al lado de Harris.

"Strike Uno, Big Sky," comenzó su observador, y el tono apresurado y la voz elevada no significaron nada bueno, "Tienes múltiples contactos moviéndose a tu ubicación. Hombres delgados, Crisálidas y Flotadores. Recomiendo la exfiltración de inmediato."

"¡Oscar Mike con el civil-, espera, liberen armas!" Fowler gritó a través de las comunicaciones, y los informes staccato de los fusiles se escucharon en la distancia. Al instante, la radio explotó con informes de contacto y disparos.

"¡Sobre mí, Jenkins!" Gritó Harris mientras corría de regreso a la posición elevada que habían preparado antes. Dos fuertes informes llegaron desde el otro lado de la calle, y los dos francotiradores informaron asesinatos por las comunicaciones. Harris y Jenkins se pusieron a cubierto y comenzaron a buscar objetivos, cuando la radio crujió nuevamente.

"Comando, Strike Uno Dos, Anita Fowler es KIA," gritó el sargento Dryzimski entre explosiones de ametralladoras. "ETA hasta la extracción en un minuto-" El informe de Dryzimski se disolvió en un horrible sonido de tos con el que la mayoría de los equipos de ataque se estaban familiarizando incómodamente. "He sido envenenado."

"¡Siete, Cuatro! Tres y yo podemos mirar la entrada. Tú y Ocho refuercen a los demás." Antes de que Matt pudiera confirmar las nuevas órdenes, Henderson interrumpió con un grito, "¡Siete, Rayos-X por la espalda!"

Antes de que Harris o Jenkins pudieran reaccionar, una Crisálida saltó la pared lateral a su posición elevada, apenas a tres metros de su posición y entre los dos soldados. Un millar de muertes dolorosas pasaron por la mente de Matt cuando vio de cerca al monstruo alienígena. Recientemente había visto lo rápido que podían correr y matar. _La escopeta de Lana probablemente podría detenerlo, mi rifle podría estar en modo automático, pero ninguno de nosotros puede usar nuestras armas antes de que uno de nosotros muera_. Matt pensó, y un torrente de ira lo llenó de eso.

La ira de Matt ante la situación se convirtió en conmoción cuando la Crisálida aceleró… y saltó de la pasarela elevada hacia el cementerio sin mirar a ninguno de los soldados. Una segunda Crisálida saltó cerca de donde estaba la primera y se escabulló por el camino y pasó cerca de Lana lo suficientemente cerca como para que la tocara, pero ignoró por completo a los dos soldados como lo hizo el anterior.

Pasó un segundo que pareció extenderse hasta la eternidad antes de que un trío de Hombres Delgados se sumaran a la mezcla, tomando posiciones de cobertura junto a Matt y Lana como si ni siquiera estuvieran allí. _Se preguntarán qué demonios pasó más tarde, por ahora hay que tratar con los Hombres Delgados. No pueden usar pistolas, toserán veneno, pero…_

Con soltura, Matt dejó que el rifle colgara de su honda y sacó el Lanzador de Arco. Dos disparos más tarde y dos de los Hombres Delgados cayeron sin pelear. Se giró para mirar a Lana solo para verla voltear su escopeta en un barril y ejecutar un hermoso golpe de golf que se conectó con la cara del último Hombre Delgado y le hizo caer sobre la barandilla hacia el nivel inferior. Volvió a girar la escopeta y la agarró por la culata, luego salió corriendo tras la Crisálida más abajo en el camino.

"¡Dispara, maldita sea!" Potter gritó a través de las comunicaciones. "Siete, no tengo ángulo de error. Etiquétalo o expúlsalo."

Matt enfundó su Lanzador de Arco y levantó su rifle cuando vio la Crisálida en cuestión. Estaba acurrucada detrás de una pared divisoria y uno de los árboles gigantes justo dentro del cementerio, probablemente al acecho para emboscar a los miembros del escuadrón en retirada o para esconderse del francotirador, o ambos. No importa de ninguna manera, pensó sombríamente y alineó su disparo y disparó una ráfaga. El primer disparo se hundió en el torso inferior del insecto, el segundo sujetó uno de sus brazos mientras que el tercero se conectó directamente donde una de sus patas se unía al cuerpo. Sin esperar el ataque, la Crisálida chilló y salió de su escondite, solo para que su cabeza explotara un momento después.

"¡Siete, estás claro! Muévete y te cubriremos."

"¡En eso!" Gritó Matt mientras saltaba la barandilla y bajaba al nivel inferior, deteniéndose solo para poner un par de balas en el Hombre Delgado que Lana había golpeado antes de pasar a las lápidas para cubrirse. Los informes staccato de fuego de fusil eran casi constantes ahora. "Dos, Siete. ¿Estado?"

"¡Dos fuera, este es Seis! Pronto estaremos en la salida." Y tal como lo predijo, aparecieron los compañeros de escuadrón restantes. Lee y Anderson se retiraban en buen orden, mientras que una tercera figura tenía la forma inconsciente de Dryzimski sobre sus hombros. La tercera figura era un hombre chino con un mechón de pelo blanco y perilla y una cicatriz de aspecto bastante cruel en un lado de su cara. También llevaba el mismo atuendo negro que los humanos hostiles habían usado.

_Así que ese es nuestro civi_, pensó Matt, y quedó levemente impresionado de que llevara al soldado inconsciente en lugar de dispararse y que lo mataran. También era lo suficientemente consciente como para moverse durante el fuego de cobertura. _Hombre inteligente_.

La evaluación de Matt del civil se vio truncada cuando vio a otra Crisálida salida de una hilera de lápidas altas y corrió hacia los soldados en retirada. Intentó alinear un disparo, pero esta Crisálida fue inteligente o afortunada, ya que se entrelazó entre las lápidas y mantuvo a los soldados en retirada entre él y Matt. Lee vio acercarse a la Crisálida y comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando cambió a automático y comenzó a eliminar al insecto, pero no fue suficiente. Una mano con garras golpeó el rifle a un lado mientras que la segunda le arrancó la garganta. Un gorgoteo llegó a través de la radio cuando Lee cayó, y el insecto se paró sobre el soldado moribundo para cometer una de las cosas más horribles que cualquier humano haya presenciado: implantación de huevos.

O lo habría hecho si una ráfaga de escopeta no arrancara un gran trozo de su pecho y lo tirara hacia un lado. Se volvió para buscar esta nueva amenaza solo para recibir una segunda explosión de escopeta en la cara. El cadáver comenzó a tener espasmos, y Lana le disparó una ráfaga de escopeta más. "Comando, Strike Uno Ocho. Privado Donald Lee, KIA." Informó antes de correr hacia el resto del grupo.

"¡Maldición, Lana, quédate a cubierto!" Gritó Matt mientras se giraba para reprimir a un par de Hombres Delgados que aparecieron detrás de un árbol a la derecha del grupo. Sorprendentemente, los Hombres Delgados no dispararon un tiro en su dirección, sino que dirigieron su fuego contra Anderson y el civil. Uno cayó de un disparo al cuerpo de Matt, mientras que el segundo fue coronado por uno de los francotiradores.

Lana asumió el lugar de Lee para cubrir la retirada lo mejor que pudo con su escopeta mientras Matt continuaba disparando con su rifle desde su posición en la puerta. Anderson, Jenkins y el civil se reagruparon para dar un último empujón, cuando ocurrió el peor de los escenarios posibles. Fue por casualidad que Matt vio el parpadeo de movimiento cuando el Flotador ascendió por encima de ellos, y una emoción de horror lo atravesó cuando lo vio arrojar una granada.

Los ojos de Matt trazaron la trayectoria de la granada y se dieron cuenta de que iba a aterrizar entre los soldados en retirada y él mismo. Lana también debe haberlo notado cuando el grupo comenzó a correr hacia la puerta. A pesar del aumento de la velocidad, no había forma de que ninguno de ellos sobreviviera a la explosión.

_¡No! ¡No dejaré que esto vuelva a suceder!_ La mente de Matt gritó cuando saltó de la cubierta. Se movió sin pensarlo conscientemente mientras cargaba hacia donde esperaba que aterrizara la granada. La granada aterrizó y rebotó una vez, a la altura adecuada para que Matt convirtiera su sprint en una patada masiva. Su bota se conectó con la granada justo cuando los soldados en retirada lo pasaban. Si hubiera sido algo más que una granada, habría sido una patada absolutamente hermosa.

Desafortunadamente, fue una granada, y detonó poco menos de un segundo después de la patada, derribando a Matt. _Oh, demonios, esto va a doler por la mañana_, pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponía de pie tambaleándose mientras se frotaba el pecho con la mano libre. _Se siente como si me acabaran de patear en el pecho._

Henderson había llegado a la puerta y estaba disparando a los objetivos en algún lugar detrás de Matt mientras se tambaleaba y giraba para proporcionar su propio fuego de cobertura, y dudó. "¡Jenkins, lleva al Civi y Dryzimski a la extracción! Te daremos tiempo." El tono de Matt no permitía discusión, y Lana no ofreció nada mientras empujaba al civil a la acción.

"Comando, Strike Uno y Siete, el objetivo se está acercando a la zona de extracción, pero estamos en peligro de ser invadidos. ¡Pidiendo apoyo aéreo cercano, peligro cercano!" Matt gritó en sus comunicaciones mientras levantaba su rifle y disparaba un trío de disparos a la manada de alienígenas que se apresuraban a su posición. El temido sonido de su cartucho vacío se vio compensado por el coro de respuestas a través de la radio.

"Copiado Big Sky, estamos en la extracción y recuperación del objetivo en breve."

"Copiado Ominous, peligro de misión de fuego, cierre diez segundos."

"Copiado King Fisher, estación de mantenimiento sobre la zona de extracción."

"¡Strike Cuatro está atacando refuerzos enemigos! Strike Dos, ¿puedes ayudarme?"

"¡Strike Dos está a diez segundos del cementerio, intentaremos interceptar! ¡El apoyo de SHIV está en camino!"

El clip vacío golpeó el cemento y Matt colocó uno nuevo en su lugar antes de indicarle a Henderson que se retirara. Luego corrió a través de la calle y hacia el estacionamiento. Acababa de doblar la esquina de la manzana a tiempo para ver a Big Sky aterrizar en el estacionamiento y lanzar un SHIV seguido por el jefe de la tripulación del Skyranger con un rifle. Lana se mantuvo detrás del civil y de la forma inconsciente de Dryzimski hasta que estuvo a salvo dentro antes de volver corriendo hacia la pelea. El SHIV la superó rápidamente y comenzó a lanzar disparos a objetivos distantes. Un segundo SHIV salió de un callejón cercano y se unió al tiroteo, seguido de los elementos principales de Strike Dos. Agitaron los elementos supervivientes de Strike Uno hacia adelante mientras proporcionaban fuego de cobertura.

El estruendoso fuego del SHIV fue rápidamente ahogado por un segundo Skyranger mientras rugía sobre el estacionamiento con sus motores VTOL, y su nariz roma se volvió hacia la horda que se acercaba detrás de Matt. "King Fisher en la estación, tally ho." Una gota de fuego brotó de la nariz del Skyranger, seguido de un chorro visible de casquillos gastados que caían a la calle. Matt podía sentir que algunos de ellos rebotaban en su casco y armadura mientras corría hacia Big Sky.

_Vamos, ya casi estás allí_, se dijo Matt a medida que la distancia se acercaba, pero con cada paso sus piernas y brazos se sentían cada vez más como bloques de plomo. Para empeorar las cosas, cada respiración causaba una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Su mano libre se frotó el pecho y quedó húmedo, y Matt echó un vistazo a su palma. "Oh," fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de derrumbarse en el pavimento.

"¡Mierda, Harris está abajo!" Matt escuchó a alguien decir, aunque sonaban muy lejos, "Vamos, estamos en el Skyranger, Matt. ¡Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo!" Lo intentó, realmente intentó quedarse con quien estaba hablando, pero parecía una idea mucho mejor irse a dormir.

* * *

OPERACIÓN LLUVIA SILENCIOSA: COMPLETA

ARTEFACTO ALIENIGENA: ADQUIRIDO

ACTIVOS CIVILES: ADQUIRIDO

STRIKE-1 REPORTA 2 KIA, 3 WIA

STRIKE-2 REPORTA 0 KIA, 1 WIA

STRIKE-4 REPORTA 0 KIA, 2 WIA

INVENTARIO DE RECUPERACIÓN DEL EQUIPO:

(Documentado por el teniente Payne)

RIFLE DE PLASMA LIGERO (2 en total)

FRAGMENTOS DE ARMAS DE PLASMA

HOMBRES DELGADOS (32 en total)

Cadáveres de Flotadores (12 en total)

Cadáveres de Crisálidas (7 en total)

CAPTURA DE HOMBRE DELGADO (2 en total)

EVALUACIÓN DE LA OPERACIÓN: BUENA

* * *

Información Suplementaria:

**El Consejo:** Una organización multinacional que financia y dirige el proyecto XCOM en sus objetivos estratégicos. Aunque en su mayoría no están involucrados con las operaciones diarias de XCOM, sus contribuciones aseguran el buen funcionamiento de la organización. Entre sus deberes se incluye proporcionar la gran mayoría de los ingresos que mantienen a la organización funcionando, explorar y contratar personal nuevo, así como gestionar las consecuencias políticas de las operaciones. Se espera que cualquier solicitud enviada por el consejo sea tratada como la más alta prioridad.

**Skyrangers:** Son transportistas supersónicos de tropas y carga con capacidad sigilosa y VTOL para permitir el despliegue de personal de XCOM en cualquier parte del mundo en un corto período de tiempo con una cantidad mínima de exposición al personal civil o militar local. Una vez que se despliegan las tropas, los Skyrangers proporcionan supervisión para la operación y cierre de apoyo aéreo si es necesario.

**Doctrina Operacional:** XCOM despliega tropas en el campo a través de Skyrangers en escuadrones d soldados. El indicativo del escuadrón es 'Strike' seguido de un número. Los equipos de Strike desplegados son del 1 al 9, y en el improbable caso de que se desplieguen más de nueve escuadrones, se utilizan letras para el 10° escuadrón en adelante. El maquillaje del escuadrón se puede adaptar a la operación, pero el maquillaje estándar del escuadrón consta de cuatro fusileros y cuatro especialistas. Los roles de especialistas incluyen (pero no se limitan a) armas pesadas, tiradores y expertos en demoliciones.

**SHIV:** Vehículo de infantería súper pesado. Una plataforma de armas de control remoto diseñada para proporcionar apoyo de fuego para operaciones de campo. Armado con una ametralladora y una placa de armadura, es capaz de proporcionar cantidades significativas de potencia de fuego a cualquier escuadrón sin poner en riesgo a los soldados del escuadrón. Los SHIV también están diseñados como un 'contra duro' para los extraterrestres con el potencial de control mental o ataques mentales.

**Implantación de Crisálidas:** si bien la apariencia y el comportamiento sediento de sangre de las Crisálidas es motivo suficiente para temerles, es su método de reproducción lo que inspira terror en el soldado más endurecido. Las Crisálidas implantan un huevo en víctimas gravemente heridas o recién asesinadas que asume el control de su cuerpo mientras extrae nutrientes. Dentro de los quince segundos posteriores a la implantación, la víctima se vuelve hostil contra otros humanos e intentará la violencia contra cualquiera que se acerque. En cuarenta y cinco segundos, el huevo implantado habrá madurado y se habrá convertido en una Crisálida joven que luego brotara violentamente del cuerpo de la víctima.

**Hombre Delgado:** El 'Hombre Delgado' es un infiltrado extraterrestre diseñado para imitar la apariencia de un hombre humano caucásico con un traje azul y gafas con montura dorada. Los testigos oculares de infiltración a menudo describen sentirse incómodos con los Hombres Delgados, ellos sentían que algo estaba 'mal' sobre ellos pero no podían entender la fuente de esa inquietud. Al descubrir su naturaleza, los Hombres Delgados muestran una habilidad acrobática extrema combinada con un tremendo salto vertical que les permite buscar el terreno elevado en casi todas las batallas. Su habilidad más detestada está ligada a su naturaleza reptiliana; llevan dentro de ellos un veneno líquido que se convierte en aerosol al entrar en contacto con el aire libre. Hasta ahora, este veneno penetra en todas las formas de filtración de aire y resulta fatal en cuestión de horas si no se trata de inmediato.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mientras Tanto… (Parte 1)**

Luna permaneció vigilante en su balcón, como lo había hecho todas las noches desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer con sus ojos verdes explorando lenta y metódicamente los cielos. Sus centinelas permanecieron en silencio en los rincones oscuros de sus habitaciones con un grado de alerta superado solo por la propia Luna. _Se desenvolvieron bien ante las circunstancias, tal lealtad es apreciada,_ pensó para sí misma. _Si tan solo fuéramos todos tan fuertes._

Luna se había enterado del plan de Celestia para reformar a Discord hace tantos días, aunque no había estado de acuerdo. Pero al final no fue su decisión, y Luna no lamentaba la elección de Celestia cuando iba en contra de su recomendación. La princesa de la noche se había retirado por el día y había logrado dormir felizmente durante varias horas antes de que los efectos de un poderoso hechizo rozaran sus sentidos lo suficiente como para despertarla. Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, su cabeza casi explotó cuando se lanzó otro hechizo desde el interior del castillo.

Luna fue lo suficientemente sabia como para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, e inmediatamente galopó a la sala de la corte para determinar qué estaba sucediendo. La corte misma se estaba acercando a las condiciones de disturbios a su llegada, y el miedo era claramente evidente en todas las caras allí. Los peticionarios gritaban preguntas y chillaban mientras los guardias mantenían el orden. La guardia real en sí misma era demasiado disciplinada para mostrarlo, pero el miedo también estaba en sus ojos.

El Trono Solar de Celestia había sido borrado, el adornado trono dorado y los muebles fundidos en una pila de escoria en la cabecera de la cámara. Varios de los estandartes que colgaban detrás del trono ardían, y algunos de los guardias parecían completamente chamuscados. Por extraño que parezca, lo único que llamó la atención de Luna fue una carta medio quemada en peligro de ser pisoteada por los solicitantes en pánico. Había tirado telequinéticamente el trozo de papel del suelo, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio las primeras tres palabras.

_Twilight se fue._

Luna no tuvo tiempo de preguntar sobre el origen de la carta antes de que el sol cayera en picado desde el cielo, solo para que reapareciera en el horizonte oriental un momento después. La Corte Solar cayó en pánico antes de que un grito de Luna llamara la atención de la habitación. Y justo cuando el orden estaba a punto de restablecerse, Celestia regresó.

El sonido de su teletransporte fue un orden de magnitud más fuerte que el trueno más fuerte de Cloudsdale, y acompañó una ola de calor y fuerza física que golpeó a todos los ponis de sus pezuñas. Luna fue la primera en recuperarse, y lo que vio la llenó de un grado de temor que había sentido solo una vez. El poder del teletransporte de Celestia había encendido la alfombra roja que conducía a su trono, así como agrietar los pisos de mármol debajo de sus pezuñas. Cada paso atronó aún más fuerte por el silencio que ahora llenaba la corte cuando los peticionarios y los guardias vieron lo que Luna temía.

Celestia no estaba enojada, ni estaba furiosa. Tales palabras palidecieron en comparación con la expresión de su rostro y la emoción en sus ojos. Estaba _colérica_, y la energía mágica irradiaba de ella como llamas del sol mismo. Ningún poni presente había visto a Celestia en tal estado. Ningún poni excepto Luna.

"Capitán," retumbó Celestia mientras se acercaba a su contingente de la guardia, "La Corte Solar está suspendida. Reúna a sus tropas y regrese aquí en diez minutos para su reunión informativa. No llegues tarde." El capitán de la guardia, un unicornio con suficiente músculo voluminoso como para avergonzar a la mayoría de los ponis tierra, rápidamente estuvieron de acuerdo y galoparon con prisa casi indecente. El resto de la habitación quedó paralizada de horror ante el espectáculo de la Princesa del Sol que los observaba con su mirada divina. Sin decir una palabra, se había dado la orden: salgan.

"Luna, tenemos mucho que discutir. Prepárate," Celestia ordenó, y las dos princesas desaparecieron en un estallido de luz dorada para discutir asuntos de gran importancia que no debían ser escuchados por los oídos menores. Esa era la historia pública, de todos modos.

El sonido de las puertas de su cámara abriéndose llevó a Luna de vuelta al presente, y se reprendió en silencio por permitir que su mente divagara en el pasado. Afortunadamente, no había perdido su lugar en el cielo nocturno, y tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a no girar y dirigirse a la nueva llegada. Un leve susurro llenó la cámara seguido por el sonido de las pezuñas cuando dos de sus centinelas interceptaron al intruso. "La Princesa Luna ha pedido que no la molesten," silbaron en voz baja.

"Retírense," ordenó Luna sin mirar atrás, "esperaba a este." Los centinelas se volvieron sin decir palabra a sus perchas y el clip-clop se acercó a Luna antes de detenerse a una respetuosa distancia detrás de ella. "Tendrás que perdonarme por no dirigirte a ti cara a cara, per se, Shining Armor. Me temo que no puedo permitirme que se interrumpan mis actividades actuales."

"Entiendo, Su Alteza," respondió Shining Armor, "La Princesa Cadance y yo llegamos al capitolio recientemente. Ahora está hablando con la Corte Lunar, así que sentí que era lo mejor informarle personalmente."

"Tu prisa es apreciada. Puedo entender que es un inconveniente para los dos regresar tan repentinamente durante sus esfuerzos por ayudar al Imperio de Cristal." Luna asintió con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos permanecieron fijos en cualquier punto distante que estuviera estudiando mientras retrasaba lo inevitable.

"Nos complació ayudar de cualquier manera que pudiéramos, aunque estamos preocupados. Algunos de los rumores que hemos estado escuchando recientemente han estado en conflicto, y Twily aún no me ha respondido," dijo Shining, y su tono de interrogación continuó, "También me alegra cualquier excusa para viajar con mi esposa, pero no estoy seguro de que debería estar aquí cuando podría ayudar al Imperio de Cristal a prepararse para los Juegos de Equestria."

"Me temo que los acontecimientos recientes te preocuparan, aunque indirectamente." Luna explicó, antes de tragar para aclarar su nerviosismo, "Centinelas, retírense." Sin una palabra o un momento de vacilación, los Centinelas tomaron vuelo y desaparecieron en el cielo nocturno para irse. Luna y Shining Armor quedaron solos. "Prepárate, lo que estás a punto de escuchar puede ser impactante."

Y entonces Luna comenzó a volver a contar la historia que Celestia le había contado. Discord debía ser reformado, y quedar en las pezuñas de los Elementos de la Armonía. El plan había salido mal cuando Twilight cayó en una trampa y desapareció. Esto causó un breve ataque de indignación por parte de Shining, pero se detuvo en su arrebato para permitir que Luna continuara.

Después de recibir una carta apresurada de Spike y las chicas, Celestia había 'salido' de Canterlot para investigar lo que había sucedido, solo para regresar y reunir a los guardias y asignar una guarnición a Ponyville antes de secuestrarse en sus habitaciones para 'reanudar la búsqueda de Twilight durante las horas diurnas mientras Luna continuaba la búsqueda nocturna.

Pasó un largo momento mientras Shining reflexionaba sobre la explicación. Luna acababa de entrar en pánico ante la posibilidad de que no hubiera aceptado su recuento de los acontecimientos, pero se salvó con su siguiente pregunta, "¿Y dónde está Discord? No he oído nada sobre él soltándose, y Twily dijo que nunca fue uno para ser sutil."

Luna dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo antes de continuar con su explicación. "La acción rápida de Celestia aseguró la contención de Discord cerca de Ponyville. Sin todos los Elementos, me temo que ya no puede ser petrificado en piedra, pero Celestia ideó una prisión inteligente para contenerlo, y la guarnición de Ponyville se asegurará de que la prisión no se encuentre con interferencias externas. Él… se niega a revelar la ubicación de Twilight, o devolverla a Equestria. Ha insistido hasta el día de hoy que ella permanece ilesa, y hasta donde mi hermana y yo podemos determinar es que él está en lo correcto."

El unicornio dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; Luna sospechaba que se trataba más de la confirmación de la existencia continua de su hermana que de la contención de Discord. "Twily está a salvo, donde sea que esté. ¿Has podido encontrarla? ¿Algún rastro, alguna pista?"

"Celestia continúa buscando cada centímetro de Equestria que su sol puede ver, y yo busco en los cielos nocturnos. Como dije, aún podemos sentir su presencia. Todavía vive, aunque está muy lejos."

"¿Qué tan lejos?" Shining preguntó, con incredulidad coloreando su voz ahora, "¿Dónde podría haberla enviado Discord para que el sol no pueda alcanzarla?"

Luna lo consideró por un largo momento antes de responder con una pregunta propia. "Shining, ¿qué es Equestria?"

"Es nuestra nación."

"¿Y cuál es nuestra nación cuando se combina con nuestros vecinos, y sus vecinos, y las tierras más allá de ellos, y los océanos intermedios?"

Esta respuesta llegó con menos rapidez, "El total de todas las naciones, tierras y océanos lo hacen nuestro mundo."

Luna volvió a asentir sin mover los ojos. "¿Y qué hay de la luna y el sol? ¿Qué hay cuando están todos combinados?" Cuando la respuesta aparentemente no sucedió, Luna sonrió y se respondió a sí misma, "Los astrónomos lo llaman un 'sistema solar'. Dime, Shining Armor, ¿sientes que este arreglo de estrellas, lunas, mundos, continentes, océanos y naciones es único? Que de todas las luces en mi cielo nocturno, ¿el nuestro es el único con una estrella con un mundo cercano? ¿Que nuestro mundo es el único con criaturas que piensan y viven como nosotros?"

"…Oh." Fue la única respuesta de Shining después de un largo momento, y Luna no tenía dudas de que ahora estaba mirando a las estrellas con asombro y aprecio recién descubierto. "Entonces ella está afuera, en algún lado. ¿Cómo sabes que ella está bien? ¿Qué pasaría si Discord la enviara a un lugar lleno de salvajes y monstruos? Y si-"

"Shining Armor," Luna no gritó, pero por la orden en su voz, podría haber gritado las palabras. Al instante, el unicornio se calló y Luna pudo sentir sus ojos sobre ella, y ella luchó internamente en cuanto a lo que podía decir para calmarlo. "Shining, ¿alguna vez te dije cómo conocí a Twilight? Mi querida y dulce hermana decidió que el momento de mi gran introducción al mundo moderno sería el día festivo celebrando mis… días más oscuros," Luna pudo escuchar el gemido de comprensión de Shining cuando la implicación para la motivación de Celestia se hizo evidente.

En lugar de pensar en eso, Luna continuó, "Llegué a Ponyville para encontrar que la celebración ya estaba en marcha, y mis intentos de congratularme con la población se encontraron con aprensión. Usted era el capitán de la guardia en el castillo en ese momento, sin duda conoce el comportamiento del personal. Mi regreso fue… menos que bienvenido." La expresión de miedo que había inspirado en sus sirvientes todavía la llenaba de culpa, pero la siguiente parte de la historia hizo sonreír a Luna, "Solo un poni en Ponyville me habló por su propia voluntad, y esa fue tu hermana. Ella me ayudó más de lo que me atrevía a esperar, Shining, y ella y yo compartíamos ocasionalmente cartas de naturaleza social y científica."

La risa de Shining fue sincera, "Eso suena como Twilight. Espero que no te haya molestado demasiado, Princesa."

"¡No, no!" Luna interrumpió, y casi miró a Shining Armor, pero se detuvo, "Me preocupa que si alguien fuese una molestia, sería yo. Puede que no te des cuenta de esto, pero ella fue la primera amiga que hice después de regresar de la luna; el primer amigo que he tenido en mil años. No argumentaré que Celestia ha sido maravillosa, pero siempre existió la naturaleza de nuestra despedida anterior que nos envolvió; que cada uno había hecho cosas terribles al otro. Tanta historia, tantas heridas."

"Pero Twilight, querida Twilight, no se preocupaba por ese terrible pasado. Ella se preocupaba por mí, personalmente. No el monstruo que era, no la realeza que soy ahora, solo… yo." Pasó un largo momento de silencio y Luna tuvo que resistir golpearse de cara después de descargar tantos pensamientos personales en Shining Armor. "Perdóname, sin Twilight parece que debes soportar la peor parte de mis dilemas personales."

"Está bien, Princesa," dijo Shining, y Luna sintió que podía creerle, "Lo creas o no, tengo un poco de experiencia lidiando con los problemas personales de las princesas."

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa antes de que el silencio cayera entre ellos nuevamente. "Shining, la razón por la que comparto esto es porque quiero que sepas por qué estoy buscándola. Estoy obligado a buscarla para frustrar el complot de Discord; me veo obligada a buscarla porque Twilight es la alumna de mi hermana; nunca dejaré de buscar porque es mi amiga."

"Gracias, Princesa," respondió Shining sinceramente antes de volverse hacia las puertas por las que entró, "sé con certeza que si estás buscando, sin duda la encontrarán."

"En efecto. Una última cosa, Shining. Lo que hemos discutido aquí, todo, debe mantenerse confidencial. Si bien podría tolerar cualquier vergüenza por mis revelaciones personales, la naturaleza de la desaparición de Twilight y el regreso de Discord se consideran secretos de estado y causarían pánico si se conocen públicamente. Puedes decirle a Cadance, ya que ella trabajará en nuestro lugar para los asuntos públicos, pero no otros."

"Entiendo," fue la respuesta, antes de que la puerta se abriera y se cerrara.

En el momento en que recuperó su privacidad, Luna dejó escapar un suspiro irregular y se reprendió por la cantidad de mentiras que acababa de decir. _Cuando no se dice toda la verdad, seguramente se vuelve tan maliciosa como una mentira._

A su regreso, Celestia se había teletransportado a sí misma y a Luna a sus aposentos privados. Allí, la persona iracunda que la Princesa del Sol había mostrado se había disuelto en algo que había perturbado a Luna más que a una iracunda Celestia: una que comenzó a llorar. El movimiento errático del sol había sido Celestia barriendo todo el planeta en busca de cualquier signo de Twilight, y había quedado vacía. Luego le había dado a Luna las órdenes de reunir a las tropas y sus nuevos deberes en Ponyville antes de teletransportarla de regreso a la corte y no se la había visto en público desde entonces. Incluso se negó a hablar con Luna a pesar de los repetidos intentos de hablar desde el incidente. A pesar del impactante cambio de actitud polar de Celestia y la noticia de la desaparición de Twilight, lo que probablemente fue lo más inquietante fue el propio Discord.

El caos desenfrenado que se esperaba del avatar del caos nunca se manifestó. Discord fue encontrado en la cima de la misma colina en la que lo habían dejado, sentado en un trono de su propia conjuración con sus patas engarzadas ante él. No se había movido ni un centímetro cuando Luna apareció e hizo preguntas, y luego lo amenazó. No se había movido ni una pulgada cuando llegó la guarnición. No se había movido ni una pulgada cuando Luna conjuró su celda de retención a su alrededor, ni cuando los arcanistas unicornios inscribieron las runas para hacer que la prisión fuera permanente. Discord solo respondió una vez cuando luna le preguntó, "¿qué estás esperando?"

Su respuesta fue simple pero críptica, y desde entonces obsesionó cada momento de Luna.

"Estoy esperando que Twilight cumpla con su parte del trato."


End file.
